Sweet Little Annie Harper
by Tanith2011
Summary: NOTE:CHILD DEATH. As Steve and Dan recover from their injuries, Governor Jameson appoints a new recruit to lend a hand, however tension is brought to the fold. Chin's life is in turmoil during a kidnapping investigation resulting in tragedy.
1. Prologue

_**I managed to squeeze this in to my schedule. I hope you'll enjoy my next story as much as the first. **_

_**WARNING: CHILD DEATH (if it's any consolation I don't write anything about torture or sexual abuse involved with young children. Any grisly details involving the death will be kept to a minimum.) Please don't read if it may disturb you.**_

_**The events in this story are set directly after "The Siege" (which I am currently in the middle of editing) however it's not essential to read that one first.**_

**Prologue**

The late afternoon sun beat down on the now deserted playground at St Joseph's School. A lone, rusted, weather beaten, brown station wagon had been parked at the curb outside the school gates for the past 45 minutes.

"Annie! Annie!" the panic stricken holler of one Mrs Harper vibrated in the warm Honolulu air. Still in her waitress outfit, Mrs Harper was only 10 minutes late to pick up her 8 year old daughter, Annie, from the private institution. Once more she cupped her hands around her mouth and called out her daughter's name as she stood on the sidewalk facing the school grounds.

"Mrs Harper?" a voice disrupted the hollering woman. Mrs Delaney, the school principal walked up to the gates, a handbag clutched in one hand and a set of books held to her chest in the other.

With her hands clasped in front of her, twining and untwining her fingers as if fidgeting, Mrs Harper walked over to the school gates. Her red rimmed eyes were filled with a mother's worst fears.

"I made a few calls to some of the mothers who came to pick up their children. I thought they may have seen Annie. Mrs Lennards said she was quite certain she saw Annie getting picked up by Father Davies. She said she couldn't see him through the tinted windows but she recognized the blue van immediately because of the little angel painted on the corner of the rear window. I don't have his telephone number. Perhaps if you called him? You can use the phone in my office, dear," The grey haired woman looped her handbag through her hand and over her wrist. She reached out for the catch on the gate then swung it open and draped her arm awkwardly around the young mother's shoulders, beckoning her to enter the grounds, "Come now dear, it'll all be cleared up. Father Davies probably drove by and noticed little Annie by herself. He probably figured you were held back at work again and took her to Phil's for her favorite milkshake!" Mrs Delaney's warm soft chuckle filled the worried mother with a new sense of comfort and a small smile slowly emerged on her lips. Still she knew there were still doubts clouding her mind and she would not be able to push them away until Annie was in her arms again. Nevertheless, the distraught mother allowed Mrs Delaney to lead her to the administration office at the end of the winding path.

_***********************************************************A L O H A !**_***********************************************************************

The phone rang for the umpteenth time before Mrs Harper finally hung up. Gripping the edges of the desk, the disconcerted mother looked up at Mrs Delaney's eyes seeking an answer.

"Mrs Harper if they've gone to Phil's, Father Davies may not be home yet. If it'll put your mind at ease, call HPD. They'd be able to straighten it all out for you," Mrs Delaney handed Mrs Harper a cup of water.

"No you're right, I'm sure she's probably with Father Davies. Annie would never get into a stranger's car. If she was seen getting into Father Daves' vehicle then that's what happened!" After taking a deep breath to calm herself, Mrs Harper nodded at the principal.

"Will you be alright getting home?" asked Mrs Delaney placing her hand on the concerned woman's shoulder.

"Yes. Yes thank you," Mrs Harper replied.

_*****************************************************************A L O H A !**_** **************************************************************

In his poky cubicle of Five' O's main office, the oriental detective sat in the steno chair and signed off his report on the Grayson case. He placed the ballpoint pen on top of the document at the sound of the second ring of the telephone.

"Five' O Kelly speaking," the detective picked up the phone and answered the caller with his usual professionalism.

"My name is Simone Delaney. I'm a principal at St Joseph's school and I'm very concerned about the well being of one of my students. She hasn't been in school for 5 days," the caller replied anxiously.

"Have you contacted her parents? Perhaps she's ill?" Five' O's Chin Ho Kelly inquired.

"Yes I have called and the child's mother said she was feeling under the weather. The thing is, Annie, the child in question was in perfect health last Wednesday and she has since missed out on a field trip she had anticipated to attend as well as a school fate she helped organize. We offered to refund the money for the field trip which was not inexpensive, but her mother Mrs Harper just said not to worry about it! I haven't been able to make contact with either Mrs or Mr Harper for two days now. On the last afternoon I saw Annie, her mother was late in picking her up. She became very frantic and distressed. A fellow student's parent reported seeing the girl enter a van we believed to belong to Father Davies. However Mrs Harper was unable to reach the Father when she phoned him in the administration office that afternoon. Mr Kelly, I have this unnerving feeling that something has happened to the girl," Simone Delaney shuddered as she revealed her unsettled thoughts to the detective on the other line.

Chin listened intently to her words as he drew out his notebook from the inside pocket of his grey suit jacket. He placed it on the desk in front of him, flipped it open to a clean page before picking up his pen and jotted down a series of notes, "Have you called HPD?"

"No. I felt more comfortable speaking to someone from Five'O directly. Mr McGarrett helped my husband some years ago. I trust that man and I trust anybody associated with him," Mrs Delaney sighed after a momentary pause. Before Chin could reply she continued in a voice that begged for his assistance, "Please Mr Kelly, Annie is a wonderful child. She's very bright for her age. I fear - I fear she's been kidnapped!"


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

The tension filled atmosphere was almost more than Dan Williams could bear. Sitting in the leather, upholstered easy chair of Governor Jameson's office, the youngest Five' O detective listened despairingly to the Governor's admonishing voice. The moderately warm air that circulated the interior became so stifling that Dan wished he could reach up to loosen his tie and remove his tan jacket. However, to do so would appear somewhat discourteous with the Governor gazing at him intently from his mahogany desk.

"John can _not _hold off the trial any longer. If you haven't located your witness by noon tomorrow, then we have no other alternative but to dismiss the trial and drop the charges against Damien Carlson. I thought I made that clear to you two days ago!" Governor Jameson sat with his hands clasped and rested on the desk. An open file sat in front of him. He did not see the weariness and guilt hidden behind the detective's piercing blue eyes. Washington was breathing down his neck and questions were being asked regarding the amount of unsolved cases that Five' O and HPD were currently handling. He had no other choice, save, to be tough on the young man.

"I understand, Sir, but HPD have been working around the clock to locate her. It appears she may have traveled to the mainland under a phony name. I've made some calls to our connections over there but so far we've hit a dead end," Dan replied holding the Governor's penetrating glare.

"Very well. I guess I'll have to call John. He won't be happy about. He's worked long painstaking hours on this case and to have it thrown back at his face like this?" The Governor broke off his eye contact with Dan, shook his head and closed the file, placing it on top of an already growing stack on his desk, "And what about the raid on King Street? That joint run by Simpson? Your report was due on my desk first thing this morning," Governor Jameson sighed and stole another glance at Dan who had his eyes downcast.

"I'll have it on your desk within the hour Sir," Dan replied in a low voice, not daring to meet the Governor's eyes again. He shifted in his seat in an attempt to loosen his taut muscles.

"Danny. I know the last couple of weeks haven't been easy for you. With Steve's extended stay at the hospital, you being placed on light duty, little justice has been done on your part," The Governor's face softened but the tension did not fade away between the two men. Each felt more pressure were mounted on their shoulders with each passing day.

A small glimmer of hope flickered in Dan's eyes as a thought occurred to him, "I have an appointment with Doc tomorrow. Perhaps he can clear me for regular duty. Chin and Kono have been leading the boys at HPD but they can't be everywhere. If I can go under cover I can at least put a close on the Stone case. Plus it'll give me a chance to be at two upcoming raids,"

"No Danny. I don't want you to rush through your recovery. It's bad enough I don't have Steve for another couple of weeks. I can't afford to lose two of my best men," The older man's stern reply closed the discussion and the heavy weight began crushing Dan's shoulders once more.

How can I do my job if I can't lead my team? If I can't be at the front line what good am I? Do you still believe I'm one of your best men? Danny wished he could vocalize the questions that plagued his mind. He knew to do so would be futile. It was no secret that both the Governor and Attorney General had their doubts about Dan's capabilities given his age when he first joined Five' O nearly three years ago. Looks like I'm showing them just how right they were about me, thought Dan dismally. He was sorry to disappoint Steve who only days ago reminded him of the confidence he held for his youngest detective.

"In fact this brings me to another matter I'd like to address with you," Governor Jameson continued.

Great. Dan prepared to brace himself for the next episode but realized his muscles were already tightly wound up to the max. He settled for taking a deep breath instead. Big mistake. Pain sliced through his side as his healing ribs protested against the sudden movement of his chest cavity. The bruised muscles that had helped keep the fractures aligned stretched painfully as he inhaled to the full capacity of his lungs. It had been two weeks since he was discharged from Queens Hospital after sustaining busted ribs and more bruises than he cared to count. Doc had told him it would take time for his ribs to heal completely. Although Dan was renowned for his patience, he wasn't sure how much longer he could sit along the side lines.

"Are you alright Danny?" the concerned voice of the Governor broke through Dan's reverie.

"Yes I'm fine. Just a cramp Sir," Dan cleared his throat and replied a little hoarsely. Without being fully aware of it, his hand had clutched his side and caused the Governor's worried outburst. He took his arm away from his body and rested it on the arm rest of the chair again. He hoped the beads of sweat he could feel erupting on his face was not as obvious.

"Sophie, can you get Mr Williams a glass of water please?" Governor Jameson called through the intercom before eyeing Dan as if he might start growing an extra limb. Dan let his eyes wonder to the window and was relieved when Sophie entered the room with a glass of cool water. Dan thanked the Governor's secretary and gulped down the contents of the glass. The cool liquid quenched his parched throat.

"As you are aware I was in a meeting in Washington yesterday. One of the things we discussed included the current predicament Five'O is in. Given light of the situation we are both facing, I thought it'd be in our best interests and the interest of the State to bring in a fresh but experienced face to Five' O. I have already offered the position to him last night and he phoned me earlier today to officially accept it ," The Governor's revelation had Dan stare at him wide eyed. Dan felt the weight begin to lift from his shoulders. Surely it was Ben Kokua! If anyone with plenty of experience deserved a promotion, it would be him. Not much older than himself and Kono, Ben had been through thick and thin both at HPD and with Five'O whenever Steve needed an extra hand.

"He's a highly experienced detective from the mainland. In fact he's a friend of Steve's. Saved his life in the Korean war. I believe he'll be a great edition to Five'O."

Dan's jaw almost fell to the floor. He didn't expect this! Ben Kokua was the obvious choice. He knew the ropes, and most importantly knew _them. _To bring a fresh new face to the fold brought high risks at a time when the coals were burning. Not to mention the poor soul thrown into the lion's den. Sometimes he wondered where the top men grasped such ideas from.

"He'll be starting Monday. Don't worry Danny, I assure you this is for the best and it'll take that extra load off your shoulders. You'll be working closely with him until Steve returns. John and I will be briefing him when he starts so you need not worry about explaining everything to him," Governor Jameson smiled at Danny who returned it forcefully.

Dan's doubts stayed with him as he left the office and headed back to Five'O Headquarters. A dull ache pulsated through his side, to be joined by a throbbing pain in his temple.


	3. Chapter 2

_**Thanks to everyone who have read my second attempt! A special thanks to those who reviewed my work so far and/or added my story to their favourites and subscribed to get alerts. **_

**Chapter 2**

The persistent knocking paid off. The detective took a step back upon hearing the sliding mechanism of a lock being drawn back from within. The door of number 1124 10th Avenue slowly opened, give or take a few inches, just enough for the occupant to get good look at the visitor standing at her doorstep. A puzzled expression crossed her wearisome face, "Yes?"

"Mrs Jane Harper? Detective Chin Ho Kelly. Five' O," the middle aged oriental man flipped open his black fold up leather wallet and revealed his silver badge as he introduced himself.

"What can I do for you Detective?" Jane Harper's heart pounded in her chest at the seriousness etched on the man's face. She feigned a look of indifference at his appearing at her door unsummoned but she knew it would not fool this cop.

"I'd like to ask you a few questions regarding your daughter, Annie. Is she home, Mrs Harper?" Chin replied, his cop instincts fully aware of the nervous vibes that emanated from her.

"N-No. She's staying with-with relatives in New York. You see we came from there, last year, and-and Annie was homesick. She never really acclimatised to the Hawaiian weather," Mrs Harper replied slowly, deliberating her every word whilst keeping a firm hold on the edge of the door as if afraid the man before her would barge his way in.

"I see. Do you have a name and number we can contact in New York to verify your story Mrs Harper?" A child's life could be at stake and Chin did not want to waste time beating around the bush no matter how distressed her mother was.

At that moment a second figure appeared behind Mrs Harper. The tall man, in his early thirties, towered head and shoulders over her slightness, "What's going on here? Is there a problem Mr?"

"I'm Detective Chin Ho Kelly of Five' O. Are you Mr Harper?" Chin looked past the woman's shoulders to face the man looming behind her. His demeanour bore the appearance of a tiger ready to spring from his cage. His wore a collared blue shirt and jeans. The lack of sleep was evident in his bloodshot eyes, something the couple had in common.

"Yes I am. Now what's this all about Detective?" the man's clipped tone bothered the seasoned Detective.

"May I come in to discuss the matter of your daughter with you?" Chin's request hung in the air as the Harpers looked at one another, both eyes in silent communication.

"There is nothing to discuss!" Mr Harper's retort caught Chin by surprise.

"Mr Harper. Your daughter's school is very concerned about her whereabouts. Please don't force me to obtain a court order against you for with holding information," Chin took a deep breath and calmly tried to reason with the edgy Mr Harper.

"With holding information? A court order? This is ridiculous!" Mr Harper scoffed and turned away from the detective.

"Frank. I don't think we have a choice," Jane reached a hand out and grasped her husbands arm, her small voice uttered her defeat. She stepped back and allowed the Five' O detective to enter their home.

"Thank you," Chin accepted the reluctant invitation and walked inside.

_*******************************************************A L O H A !*************************************************************************_

"Steve I've just read your physiotherapy report. Dr Tan appears to be quite happy with your progress. According to him you should be able to return to return to work a week earlier. However I strongly recommend you use that extra week to recuperate away from your office," Doc Bergman's voice filtered through the mouth piece of Steve McGarrett's white telephone.

"Doc, I'm not an invalid. I assure you I'm just as capable of taking care of myself at work as I am at home," Steve rolled his eyes as he stood by the small table next to his sofa.

"Steve, without my signature - " Doc's protest was cut short by his patient's heated response.

"Just sign the damn forms Doc!"

"No," Doc's flat response annoyed Steve.

"Please Doc. I'm going out of my mind here sitting around in my apartment watching re-runs of I Dream Of Jeanie and Hogan's Heroes!" Steve lowered his voice and practically pleaded with the stern Doctor on the other line.

"Alright. One condition. _Light duty!_ Do I make myself clear?" Doc sighed and finally relented, hoping he wasn't making a big mistake.

"Clear as a whistle. Thanks Doc," Bergman didn't need clairvoyancy to perceive the smile that spread on Steve's face.


	4. Chapter 3

_**Thanks for the awesome reviews including the last few I received on "The Siege". You're all wonderful :)**_

**Chapter 3**

Dressed in a silk, cream toned blouse and a tan skirt, Five' O secretary, Jenny Sherman, entered the office of Steve McGarrett. She walked over to the desk where Dan Williams sat buried in his paperwork.

"Thanks Jenny," Dan raised his head and smiled in acknowledgment as the secretary placed a steaming mug on the desk next to his phone. It was the fifth mug of black coffee and it was only a little after noon.

"You really should eat something, Danny. All that caffeine can't be good for you," Jenny tutted at the young sandy haired detective. "Oh by the way you have a call on line 1. It's Steve,"

"Oh. Thanks and don't worry, I'm almost done. I'll grab a bite as soon as I drop this off for the Governor," Dan replied as he picked up the telephone handset and pushed the button for the corresponding line number. He grinned lopsidedly at Jenny who smiled back a little worriedly, before leaving him to take the call in privacy.

"Yeah Steve,"

"Hey Danno. Thought I'd come by with some chicken chow mein,"

"Thanks Steve, but maybe not today,"

"Everything alright?" Steve noted Dan's dispirited voice and wondered what was troubling his friend.

"The usual. Paperwork and deadlines. Nothing for you to worry about though," Dan tried to make himself sound less dejected. He didn't want his boss to worry and make his way to work on his sick leave. It was something that Steve would most likely do.

"Ok. You still need to eat though Danno," Steve couldn't help but be concerned for Dan's well being. Especially since he was suppose to be on light duty, recovering from some pretty serious injuries.

"Already have. Had a sandwich a half hour ago so I'm not all that hungry right now. How's physio?" Dan hated lying to Steve but it was the only way to prevent his boss from marching in and force feeding him.

"Dr Tan says I can come back to work week after next. I can take the sling off at the end of the week," Steve replied.

"That's great! How did Bergman take it?" Dan's chirpier reply was genuine. He was glad Steve was recuperating so swiftly.

"Well let's just say, I'm on probation. Listen Danno, I know the workload can be a little overwhelming, but you still gotta take care yourself, you hear?"

"Don't worry Steve I am," Dan wished Steve would just stop calling him on a daily basis. It started to grind on his nerves. It only added to the burden, as he now felt he had to lie to his boss, that he had everything under control when he knew his ship was sinking.

"Ok Danno. I'll let you get back to it. We'll have lunch another time," Steve sighed and hoped his second in command had not lied to him about looking after himself.

"Sure Steve," Dan hung up before Steve had the chance to pull the receiver from his ear. His stomach growled unpleasantly with a gnawing hunger. In truth Dan's last decent meal was with Kono the day before. It was mostly due to Dan's fear that the big Hawaiian would shove the burger into his face if he didn't comply and consume it willingly. Since then he'd been skipping breakfast and lunch followed suit. Last night's dinner was another take out meal. Steamed rice and some kind of greasy stir-fry, he'd bought on his way home, at a small shabby Chinese Restaurant. After managing to pick up a few grains of rice with the disposable chopsticks, he spent a good 15 minutes segregating the large chunks of bok choy from the rest of the dish, before abandoning his attempts and taking a long hot shower. Deciding to have an early night, he took some pain relief for the throbbing headache he'd endured for most of the day, then hopped into bed. The night brought another restless sleep and by the time his alarm sounded, he felt like he hadn't slept at all. His muscles ached and the pain in his ribs which had stayed dormant until then, returned.

Pressing the intercom button he drew Jenny's attention and asked if Chin had returned to the office yet.

"No, not yet Danny," came the reply.

"Can you tell him to come in when he get's back and if I'm not here, tell him to wait for me, please," Dan instructed then resumed tackling the last details of his report.

_*******************************************************A L O H A !*************************************************************************_

Mr Harper continued to pace the perimeter of the den whilst his wife sat on the edge of the two seater sofa facing the Detective seated on the recliner.

"Have you received a ransom note or a phone call yet?" Chin questioned Mrs Harper who finally admitted that her daughter had indeed been abducted after school a week ago.

"We received a phone call when I got home that afternoon. It was about 4:15. He said we were to pay $25,000 in small bills. I told him we didn't have that kind of money. He said we have 12 days to pay. That they'd ring back soon with instructions on how and where to deliver the money," Mrs Harper blew her congested and reddened nose into her floral handkerchief.

"So it was definitely a man's voice you heard on the phone? Can you describe it to me? Was it deep or did it sound like a younger voice? An accent maybe?" Chin asked.

"Um, it sounded maybe older but not like an old man," squeaked Jane as fresh tears streamed down her face.

"Can you tell me anything else about his voice that might help us identify him?" Chin pressed knowing every detail was crucial.

"No. I'm sorry but I can't - can't -" Mrs Harper's voice caught in her throat as she fought to regain her composure.

"Look Mr Kelly, the guy warned us not to involve the police or the media. If he finds out we talked to you, he'll kill our daughter. We'll get the money and we'll pay them. Please we don't want any police interference," Frank Harper sat on the arm of the sofa and wrapped his arm around Jane's shoulders.

"Mr Harper, I've been on the force for over 20 years and worked on many kidnapping cases. I can tell you now, you won't get your daughter back alive by paying them. Let us handle this. We can put a surveillance team at your house without the kidnappers knowing,"

"No!" Frank snapped at Chin angrily.

"I'm afraid you don't have a choice. This is a police matter. A child's life is at stake. Please help us get your daughter back," Chin continued his attempts to reason with Frank and Jane. They had 5 days till the supposed drop off and so far the Harpers were hesitant about co-operating with him.

"Or what? You'll get a court order?" Frank Harper's sarcasm was the last thing Chin needed but being a parent himself he tried to put himself in their shoes and retained his composure.

"If that's what it takes to save your daughter then I will. But I really would much prefer that you let us do our job. I'm a father too. I understand what she must mean to you," Chin maintained the calmness in his voice as he appealed to the Harpers.

"Fine. But if any harm comes to her, we'll be holding you personally responsible, _Detective_! You just better pray the Lord has mercy on your soul if little Annie dies!" Frank's threat alarmed Chin and he swallowed hard as his gaze met the younger man's fiery glare. He'd dealt with enough kidnappings to be familiar with the victim's family's reactions but never had he felt like this before. It was the kind of fear that he couldn't explain. This man meant what he said.


	5. Chapter 4

_**Hello fellow readers! Thanks for the reviews again. Most appreciated you taking the time and effort to analyse and comment on my chapters. This story will be longer than my last and the pace slower as I'll be concentrating on each of the characters and I don't want to miss too many details as they will be important later on. More twists along the way of course. As for those anxious to meet the new man at Five' O, I promise he will make an interesting appearance in the next chapter. Sorry to keep you all waiting, I'm just as excited to see him in the story as you are lol.**_

**Chapter 4**

The surprise that greeted Dan was palpable on his face as he opened the door to Steve's office. He had just returned from delivering his report on the Simpson raid to the Governor. There, behind the varnished desk, sat his fellow detective and surf partner, Kono Kalakaua. Half a double decker sandwich in one hand, no doubt containing at least 4 types of fillings and what looked like a tankard of orange juice in the other. Taking a gulp of OJ he settled the glass back down on the desk and gave Dan a huge toothy grin, "Hey bruddah! Just in time to help me finish off these ham stack sandwiches and king kobe beef sliders,"

"Who else is coming?" Dan stared wide eyed at the oval silver tray mounted in the centre of the desk, piled with king sized sandwiches and rolls.

"Whad d'ya mean?" Kono's reply was barely distinguishable between chewing large portions of his lunch. His cheeks were bulging so much so, that Dan thought they may in fact explode at any moment.

"Surely we're not eating all that?" Dan's growling stomach was loud enough that it even captured a munching Kono's attention.

"By da soundsa dat maybe I don't god enub, " Kono pointed at Dan's middle.

The blue eyed detective wished Kono would swallow before verbally communicating as he could barely make out his words.

"Thanks bruddah, but Chin should be here any minute to give me a run down on the case he's working on. Also got a few calls to make to chief Dann about those raids next week," Dan walked over to the phone but before he had a chance to pick up the receiver, Kono placed his beefy hand between Dan's and the phone.

"Relax. Da Chief's havin' lunch at Crispy Joe's. Chin said he'd be here in 25 minutes. He's pickin up lunch from home. Lin made _egg fu yung_," Kono had obviously emptied his mouth of its contents. He made careful emphasis on the last three words as though he were about to drool then motioned for Dan to take a seat.

"Thanks Kono," Dan sighed then sat at the edge of the desk and helped himself to a half a sandwich. He was surprised that his appetite seemed to have returned as he downed the sandwich quicker than his Hawaiian friend. Picking up another serving, he caught Kono ogling at him and forced himself to eat slower.

"Heard da new detective startin' on Monday. What d'ya reckon?" Kono asked reaching for a king kobe beef slider.

"Guess we'll find out. Governor said he's a friend of Steve's. If that's the case he should do alright," Dan's unenthusiastic approach to the subject was not lost on Kono.

"You don't sound too happy," Kono eyed Dan curiously.

"Governor's not too happy with me. Maybe - " Dan's reply was cut short by his colleague.

"Nah Danny! No way he gonna replace ya. Ain't no way bruddah! I'd sooner resign than have some mainland haole kickin' his boots around here," Kono shook his head at Dan who managed a small laugh at the big man's response. That was one of the many qualities that Dan loved about Kono. He could make a guy laugh at just about any situation. His carefree nature and happy-go-lucky attitude rubbed off on those around him. As a friend he never failed to be there for you but he also didn't smother you with mollycoddling. Dan thought how deeply he appreciated Kono's subtlety in showing his concern by such simple methods as providing lunch without lecturing him about _how to look after himself_ or eyeing him like he would keel over suddenly. Steve could do with some pointers.

Somehow between the two friends, they accomplished to devour the entirety of the silver platter just as a grey suited detective walked in through the open doorway.

"Chin, what've you got?" Dan automatically switched back to work mode and jumped off the desk, a glass of OJ in his hand.

"Kidnapping. Annabella May Harper. 8 years old, taken last week on Wednesday between 3 and 3:15 in the afternoon. Her mother was approximately 10 minutes late to pick her up from school. The parents are real uptight and it took some persuasion to get them to co-operate," Chin briefed Dan who placed his empty glass on the tray.

"M.O?"

"The usual. Phone call outlining a ransom demand. Threats against police involvement,"

"What is it Chin?" Dan saw something was irking the oriental detective.

"The ransom amount. It's only 25 thou. Not much for a team of kidnappers," Chin answered, his face screwed up in contemplation.

"Could be a one man job?" Dan offered.

"I don't know. Why kidnap a child from a family who only earns a moderate income? I did some checking. Mrs Harper works part time as a waitress at Donnie's Diner whilst Mr Harper is in-between jobs. He lost his full time position a month ago with Henderson and Co shipping company. Although he did manage to save a little during his employment, it still doesn't make sense," Chin walked over to the desk and pulled out his note book from the inside pocket of his suit jacket. He flipped it open to the right page and continued, "Apparently a witness saw Father Davies' van, a priest from the local church, pick up the girl shortly before Mrs Harper arrived at the school. I stopped over at Kaimuki Christian Church and spoke to Father Davies. He said his van was stolen that morning. HPD confirmed he did report the theft,"

"We'll organize a phone tap and surveillance crew,"

"Already done. Duke's on it. I also rang the phone company to check all incoming calls to 1124 10th Avenue, from the time of the disappearance to the time I was at their home,"

"Good Chin. Good. How long will it take for the listing?"

"At the earliest late this afternoon. At the latest tomorrow morning,"

"How long do we have?"

"Drop off's Monday. No confirmation on location or time. They're expecting a call-back from the kidnappers,"

Kono sat back watching the ball play between his fellow detectives before deciding to chime in, "Auweee! Kidnappin's no small deal bruddahs,"

"Especially when the parents holds you responsible for their child's safety," Chin glanced over at Kono, and voiced the concern that had been playing in his mind during his drive to the Iolani Palace.

"Chin, what happened? You look pretty wound up about it," Dan peered into Chin's face and detected the trepidation in his brown eyes. They must've said something pretty bad for Chin to react this way. Considering he had plenty of experience in kidnapping cases, surely he would've expected the reactions of the victim's families by now.

"I don't know. The usual reactions I suppose. Warning us to keep out. But Mr Harper. He said that if anything happened to his little girl I'd be held personally responsible and if she died then God have mercy on my soul. It wasn't just his words Dan. I've had my fair share, believe me. It was the look in his eyes. Sent shivers down my spine," Chin rubbed the back of his neck and turned away from Dan and Kono as if he felt ashamed for his apprehensive feelings.

"He threatened you?" Dan asked concerned.

"Not really. It's probably just my imagination. He was rather upset from the moment I stepped foot into his house. I guess I'm just over reacting. I'm a veteran at this and still I can't begin to imagine how anyone would feel to have their child taken from them," Chin faced Dan once more, the uncertainty still showed through the lines of his aging face.

"Doesn't give them da right to make you feel threatened or responsible bruddah," Kono replied.

The ringing of the telephone broke the tension and Kono who was the closest picked up the handset, "Kalakaua, Five' O," The caller requested to speak to Dan and he handed the receiver to the sandy haired detective, "Chief Dann," Kono mouthed at his friend.

"Chief"

"Danny. I think we may have the break we need to bring Damien Carlson back to the stand,"

"You found Felice Andrew?" Dan's excitement drew blank looks from Chin and Kono who were too wrapped up in other cases to be familiar with their colleague's.

"No but her ex-room mate Aaliyah Onakea came forward. She agreed to testify under the witness protection program. She didn't see the murder but she had followed Felice and saw Carlson leave the scene. She also said she was with Tamika a day before she was murdered and they'd bought some horse from the accused," Chief Dann relayed his findings to the young detective on the other line. He knew how hard Dan and the boys at his station had worked on the case and just when they lost their key witness and consequently the case, hallelujah!

"That's great Chief! Have you told John Manticote yet?" For the first time in days, the weight on Dan's shoulders began to lift ever so slightly.

"Yeah he's meeting with the judge to reschedule the trial. It'll be tricky but Judge Mossman may take us bringing in a new witness into consideration. Another issue is, Aaliyah won't talk to anyone but you Danny. And you'll have to wait for John to give the green light before you can speak to her,"

"Thanks Chief," The line disconnected and Dan believed he may be able to sleep easier tonight. His progress appointment with Bergman in the morning relied on his fresh appearance to gain his favour _and _signature stating he would be cleared to commence his regular duty. Everything was going back to normal.

Little did Dan know that his troubles were far from over.


	6. Chapter 5

_**Thanks for all your reviews once again! Hope you'll enjoy this one...yes you'll get to meet "him"...finally.  
><strong>_

**Chapter 5**

Friday morning brought a change in the weather. Dark clouds had rolled in during the night. Rain water streamed down the windows of Queens Hospital as the downpour swept over Honolulu.

"Ribs are healing nicely. Bruising still a little tender. No sign of a relapse to the concussion. Any dizziness, headaches or nausea?" Doc Bergman assessed the young man sitting on the examination table. He ran his minuscule flashlight across his subject's pupils.

"No Doc,"

"Good," Doc turned off the flashlight and stowed it back in his top coat pocket.

"So does this mean you'll sign me off?" Dan looked up hopefully into Doc's eyes

"You're nearly as bad as Steve!" scolded Bergman.

"Well at least I'm not _as bad_!" reasoned Dan, still gazing at Doc with a boyish grin.

"Tell me Danny. How are your sleeping and eating habits, hmm?" Doc stood back and folded his arms across his chest giving Dan a look of disapproval.

"What do you mean Doc?" How in the blazes could Bergman tell that until yesterday he hadn't been eating or sleeping right? It was uncanny, Dan thought. He must have superhuman powers.

"You know Danny, your lying is as good as Steve is at pulling jokes. I may be old but I am far from senile and I have been in the medical profession since before you were born, my boy. Your sugar levels are below average, you're mildly dehydrated and in case you haven't stood in front of a mirror lately, you're eyes are bloodshot and did you know that periorbital puffiness is also a sign of sleep deprivation?" Doc counted off the number of symptoms he perceived with his digits.

"Perio-what?" Dan, like Steve, failed to grasp Doc's technical medical terms.

"Periorbital puffiness. In layman's terms, _bags under the eyes_,"

"Oh."

"Look Danny, you're too young to have bags under your eyes," Doc sighed and smiled at his patient's look of defeat. "I'll sign your forms. Just do me one favor before I get grey hairs worrying about you._ Look after yourself_,"

"Alright Doc, mahalo," Dan smiled back and thought it humorous for Doc to quip about him growing grey hairs when he already sported nothing but whites mixed in with the grey atop his head.

_********************************************************A L O H A !************************************************************************_

"Are you sure?" Chin asked the representative of the telephone company for the second time.

"Yes Chin. There have been no incoming or outgoing calls to and from a public line from the said telephone line number you have given me. We double checked. The numbers are all private," came the exasperated answer on the other line.

"Ok. Could you have a copy for me. I want a list compiled of all numbers incoming and outgoing. Can you have it ready by this afternoon?" Chin requested over the phone.

"Yes,"

"Thank you Harley," the conversation ended and the Five' O detective replaced the receiver back to its cradle on his desk. He sat back in the chair at his work station, pondering about his case. From the information he just acquired Chin concluded that the kidnapper or kidnappers and the Harpers must've known each other. Why would the kidnappers use a private line? It would be easily traced. Something funny was going on and Chin was determined to get to the bottom of it!

_***********************************************************A L O H A !*********************************************************************_

With his head held high, Dan walked through the main office of Five' O, his coat stained with flecks of rain drops. He greeted Jenny as he approached her neatly orgainzed desk "Morning Jenny,"

"You sound pretty cheerful this morning," Jenny's less than content tone stopped Dan in his tracks. Could it be the dreary weather?

"Is everything alright?" Dan stood next to the secretary who sat behind her desk unsmiling. This was very unlike Jenny.

"I'm sorry Danny. I didn't mean to take it out on you! Did Doc give you the all clear?" Jenny immediately apologized and dropped the hastiness in her tone as her eyes met Dan's.

"Yeah he did, so everything's back to normal,"

"I don't know about _normal_ Danny,"

"What do you mean?" now I'm really confused, thought Dan.

"Go on inside. The Governor wants to see you," Jenny jerked her head towards the office that Dan had occupied for the last two or so weeks.

"Ok. Thanks," Dan mumbled his reply then headed towards the closed doors of Steve McGarrett's office. He rapped his knuckles on the door just below the name plaque once, then opened it.

Governor Jameson gestured for Dan to enter, the phone receiver in his hand as he stood behind the desk engaged in a conversation with someone on the other line. What did catch Dan's attention was the second person in the room with him. He sat in the chair in front of the desk and had turned his body to see who had entered. Dan wasn't sure whether he should head over to the desk or wait for the Governor to finish his telephone call. He stopped halfway and caught the stranger's eye. The man in the chair wore a pinstriped suit of a dark shade of grey and jet black polished boots that poked out in front of him. His silver hair gave the appearance that he was older yet it also served to punctuate a suave image. Immaculately brushed back at the sides, his fringe drooped slightly over his forehead short of falling into eyes of a greyish hue. His finely chiseled face broke into a smirk as he looked the young man before him up and down. Too young to be a detective, must be the mail boy, his thoughts calculated.

"Hey kid, how about another round for the Gov and me? Skim milk and no sugar for me," the man called out to Dan in a gravely voice. He swung his arm across displaying his empty mug towards Dan who stood in stunned disbelief. Ordinarily he may have laughed off the fact that someone mistook him for a 'coffee boy' but the way the man looked at him made Dan wonder who on earth did the guy think he is? Dan's face began to redden with embarrassment as he raised his eyebrows at the newcomer, lost for words.

"Ah Danny!" the awkward situation was broken by the Governor's voice as he got off the phone, "Danny, I want you to meet Detective Trevor Dawson. I know he wasn't suppose to start till Monday but he insisted on catching an earlier flight to get acquainted with the team. I'll also be taking this opportunity to give him a tour and show him what Five'O's all about. Dawson, I'd like you to meet our youngest member, Detective Dan Williams. He's Steve's second in command."

"Pleasure to meet you Mr Dawson," Dan politely walked over to the older man as he rose from his seat to face him. He held out his hand in a genuine gesture of 'welcome aboard'. He didn't want to start off on the wrong foot with someone he didn't even know. Someone he'd be working closely with who also happened to be Steve's friend.

"Pleasure's all mine, _Danny," _there was no mistaking that Trevor Dawson already took an unjustified dislike to Dan as he shook the young detectives hand in a bone crushing grip that made Dan wince.

The next ten, fifteen minutes were spent on small talk about where Dawson originated, how he met Steve in the war, his top notch position on the mainland and his untarnished record during his time there as Detective. Dan listened in a semi-detached way, occasionally making non-committal verbal noises, smiling and nodding where appropriate. He wasn't sure what to make of Dawson but one thing was for certain, he wasn't expecting to share a platter of ham stack sandwiches with him. Dawson stood almost a full head taller than Dan and by the snug fit of his suit Dan suspected he was solidly built too. He also carried an air of peremptory arrogance and a scornful glint in the eyes that perturbed Dan to the point where the young man felt apprehension settling in his stomach at the prospect of working with his new partner. As much as he anticipated Steve's return, he was also faced with the uncertainty of how Steve felt about his friend. Did he even know the Governor recruited him? Will he be a permanent addition when Steve returned? How close were they? The guy saved his life in the war for crying out loud! Even if they weren't close or if they hadn't seen one another for some time, they were bound to share a special bond, Dan mentally berated himself. No I'm not being fair. The guy deserved a chance to settle in. I should be helping him, and not be so damn judgmental. What's the matter with me? Doc's right, maybe being sleep deprived is throwing my gut instincts out of whack.

No matter how hard he tried, Dan's uneasiness would not quell.

**_Letting my dedicated readers know that my next updates may take a couple of days. Work's getting crazy. Sorry :(_**


	7. Chapter 6

_**A big thank you to everyone who continue to read and/or review my story! I hope you're all having a terrific start to the Easter Holidays :)  
><strong>_

**Chapter 6**

It had stopped raining but the sky was a gloomy blanket of rain clouds. Chin found himself, for the second time in as many days, sitting in the den of 1124 10th Avenue. A slightly more composed Mrs Harper sat on the sofa next to him as together they perused through the list of telephone numbers provided by the phone company.

Chin marked all the numbers that redundantly appeared. He found that both incoming and outgoing calls were dominated by three common numbers, two of which belonging to Father Davies. One such number came from his Church and the other belonged to his private home. The third number came from Donnie's Diner which was where Mrs Harper worked.

"Is Father Davies well acquainted with the family?" Chin asked the woman sitting next to him.

"Y-yes. We attend Kaimuki Christian Church. Father Davies has become a close friend to the family. Sometimes, sometimes he would pick up Annie if Frank and I can't make it," Jane Harper replied as she continued to scan through the list of phone numbers. "You received a phone call from a man demanding a ransom approximately an hour after your daughter's disappearance?" Chin recalled their last conversation regarding the time frame in which Mrs Harper supposedly took such a phone call at their home. He had also cross referenced that time to the phone call list and to his astonishment there were no calls taken at that time. A call was taken at exactly 2:30pm from Donnie's Diner. Then another at 2:36 from Davies' residential number which lasted not even a minute. Since Mrs Harper claimed she had been working, that left Mr Harper as the only person in the house to take the calls. At 4:45pm a call was made from the Harpers' phone to Kaimuki Church. This one last nearly 15 minutes.

"Yes that's right," Mrs Harper slowly answered as her eyes remained glued to the listing, an indication she suspected the detective had caught her lie.

Frank Harper who had been nothing more than a lurking shadow in the corner of the room, walked towards the sofa with purposeful strides ready to step into the conversation between his wife and the detective.

"Mrs Harper, you and I both know there were no calls during that time. In fact the last phone call made to your home before your daughter's kidnapping was at 2:35 from Father Davies' home number. Then someone here made a call to Kaimuki Church at a quarter to five," Chin paused, waiting to see Mrs Harper's reaction to his summary. As he'd expected, her head jerked up and she looked into Chin's eyes with mock surprise but Chin could see she was not only trying to hide the lie, she was also terrified.

"Just what are you getting at cop?" unable to contain himself any longer, Mr Harper growled at Chin, his hands on his hips as he glared down at the seated detective.

"Is there something you're not telling me, Mrs Harper?" Chin ignored the fuming man beside him.

"Frank?" Mrs Harper turned towards her husband, her eyes pleading for him to open up.

"_Alright! _I checked the mailbox on my way out around 2:45 that afternoon. There was a letter in it. The envelope wasn't sealed. It just said "_Attention Mr and Mrs Harper_" on the front. I thought it might've been junk but I opened it anyway and took out the note inside. It was one them ransom type of notes. You know, like the ones you see on TV using magazine cut outs to form the words. It said something like, if we wanted to see Annie alive again, then I was to leave $25,000 in small bills outside Kaimuki Public Library at 2pm in the dumpster on Monday. The last part said not to involve the police or they'd kill her. I drove over to the school and looked through the window of Annie's classroom. She was there like I knew she would be. School would've called if she wasn't wouldn't they? It was obviously a prank, at least that's what I thought at the time. Probably some drugged up junkie looked up a number in the directory and decided on havin' some fun. I didn't stick around, I had a job interview at 3pm at a garage. As I drove I threw the note out the car window," Mr Harper finished with a huff.

"Why didn't you tell me this in the first place?" Chin asked disappointed and annoyed that the Harpers continued to be dishonest with him. It was also regrettable they couldn't examine the letter. Chin made a mental note to get HPD and one of Che's lab boys to check the streets that Mr Harper could've driven through.

"Because I screwed up, alright! I probably should've cancelled my interview and waited for Annie at the school and gone to the police with the note. Well I didn't ok. _Happy_, cop?" Mr Harper threw his hands up in the air and turned away from the sofa. He walked over to the window and pulled aside the curtain an inch or so. He peered outside, seeking out the surveillance van parked nearby, "And as for Father Davies, he called about dinner. We then had to call back to cancel it when we realised Annie wasn't coming home,"

Frank Harper kept his silent pose by the window as Chin and Jane Harper continued to cross-reference the rest of the list. Chin noted there was a growing number of phone calls from various numbers since Saturday, two days after Annie's abduction. When he queried this with Mrs Harper, she told him that Father Davies had spread the word to his most devoted followers and they had called on the Harpers offering words of sympathy and support for the family.

"The church holds services on Friday evenings and Sunday mornings. We didn't attend the service that Friday," Mrs Harper explained, her eyes had wondered down to her lap.

"Mrs Harper, may I ask how you and your husband plan to come up with $25,000 by Monday afternoon?" this question had been nagging at Chin for some time. Mr Harper's earnings before he lost his job were below average and Mrs Harper worked part-time. Unless they applied for a loan, but it was unlikely they'd secure the bank's approval with an unsteady income. Maybe they used the house as collateral?

"That is none of your Goddamn business! Mr Harper's booming voice startled his wife who flinched in her seat on the sofa. Her eyes were glistening with more tears as she turned to face her husband.

"Frank, please!

"Look, we've answered all his stupid questions!"

"Mr Harper, please calm down. I am only trying to help," Chin's patience, however great, was wearing away. His cop mind also picked up the man's contradictory behavior. His wife said they were church goers, then why with the blasphemous words? For the time being Chin pushed the thought aside.

"Lousy cops sticking their damn noses into everyone's business," Mr Harper's eyes went back to gazing out the window, muttering under his breath.

Chin ignored the man and faced Mrs Harper whose eyes had resumed studying her lap, "Mrs Harper?"

"The Church. They managed to raise most of the money through generous donations made by the townsfolk. Close to $10,000, " Mrs Harper replied to her knees, avoiding eye contact.

"The Church? How did they collect such a large sum in short notice and where will you get the other 15,000?" Chin's skepticism wheeled Mr Harper back towards the sofa. His face reddened in frustration and his short temper got the better of him once more, "What does that matter? You think a cop could've gotten the cash quicker? No. All you people do is sit around asking dumb questions while our daughter is out there, God knows where, being held against her will!"

"Mr Harper! I have been very patient with you. I can see how upset you are but if you continue with your outbursts, you are only slowing down the process of getting your little girl back. Why don't you make yourself useful, instead of jeopardizing the investigation and help us with some answers!" Chin seldom lost his temper with anyone, not even with his eight children to contend with. This was one of those anti-Chin moments where his tranquil persona slipped, and the dragon within awoke. Taken aback by Chin's sudden bellow , Mr Harper could only stare red faced at the detective.

"Mr Mannering owns a hotel on Manoa Road. He donated $5000, bless his soul. And then there's Mr and Mrs Yollander who have a chain of resturants in Waikiki and Kaimuki. They said they would donate us with the other $15000 first thing Monday morning when the bank opens. They always attend our Church," Mrs Harper broke the edgy momentary silence.

"Those are very generous offers, but you do realize the money will have to be marked? The Governor can arrange to have that sum of money available for us to use. It will be marked and a tracking device may be embedded in the case or bag that the money will be transported in. We need to be able to trace it back to the kidnappers' hideout and rescue your daughter," Chin's calmness returned as quickly as it had disappeared.

"What if they know they're being duped? What will happen to Annie then huh?" Mr Harper demanded.

"If you let them take the money with no way of tracking them, then I'm sorry to say but you'll have little or no hope of ever seeing your little girl alive again. The chances of catching the perpetrators will also be slimmer. I've worked on many kidnapping cases, believe me, I know the odds like I know the days of the week," Chin looked at each of the Harpers in turn as he drilled into them the repercussions if they did not collaborate with the police.

_**********************************************************A L O H A !**********************************************************************_

That night Dan Williams lay tossing and turning unable to sleep. He thought about the cases that had mounted on his desk. Some weekend. At least it'll probably be raining again. No chance of riding the waves anyway. Over time. Overtime. He hadn't heard from John yet about Aaliyah Onakea. His secondary witness to a murder committed by big time dope pusher Damien Carlson. Although he was thrilled to be given another shot to put Carlson away, it would mean he would have to re-build the case. That took time. Time. How Dan wished the clock would stop ticking and bring the world to a standstill just for one day. May be then he'd be able to put his cases to bed. Speaking of _bed, _shouldn't he be asleep by now? Dan glanced at the wind up clock on his nightstand. The hands told him it was ten to one in the morning. Why do I bother? I have to be up at 6. I should just sit and wait for daylight to appear. Not that it will be much lighter according to the weather bureau. Dan sighed and tucked his hands behind his head, staring up at the ceiling. Then there's Chin and his kidnapping case. A case that became priority one as of this afternoon for both Five'O and HPD. Chin will be at the office in the morning along with Kono and Duke from HPD. Together the four of them will be putting together a plan of action ready for Monday's ransom drop. Dan prayed they'd get that little girl back unharmed.

Something else reared it's ugly head in his mind's eye. Trevor Dawson. What would Steve think of him if he told him he was not looking forward to work with the an old war comrade of his? What if Trevor did a better job? And what will happen to his friendship with Steve? Will he fade away into the background as Jameson gives Dawson the second in command position? Maybe Jenny will have to share her desk with him while he served coffee.

Finally at 2am, young detective Dan Williams, felt his eyelids droop and sleep took him into a nightmarish realm where the Governor, John Manticote, Dawson and Steve surrounded him and laughed hysterically as he stumbled into the courtroom dropping the tray carrying mugs of coffee. Even the Jury pointed and laughed as the judge tried to maintain order slamming his gavel on the hard wood of the bench.

Dan awoke in a cold sweat at the sounds of the alarm clock ringing and thunder rolling signaling another dismal day.


	8. Chapter 7

_**Hope everyone had a lovely Easter! **_

_**A special thank you to "Carismum" (whom I can't send a PM to) for your continued support through your lovely reviews for both my stories. **_

_**This is my little Easter surprise for "qdid"!**_

**Chapter 7**

The wet and humid Saturday morning began in the vicinity of Steve McGarrett's office. That is if you were Dan Williams, Chin Ho Kelly, Kono Kalakaua and Duke Lukela. And the man himself, Steve McGarrett!

Dan had lethargically got out of bed and dressed that morning, then arrived fashionably late at the office in Five' O Headquarters. Today, like yesterday, he stopped in his tracks shortly after entering the warm office to be greeted with yet another surprise guest. There he was, standing behind his desk dressed in a loud Hawaaiian shirt that screamed for attention, his mentor, best friend and his boss, Steve McGarrett.

"Morning Danno. Sorry we started without you," Steve's demeanor was that of someone who had been relaxing for the last couple of weeks. A smile formed on his lips as he said the words to his second in command whom he'd let through his iron armor. To him, Dan was his _kaikaina, _the younger brother he never had.

"But - but you don't start for another two weeks!" Dan practically spluttered the words like a child presented with a brand new bike.

"Well one more week officially. Unofficially I got bored, and take a look outside Danno! A man can't sail in this weather. _And_ I refuse to sit through another minute in front of that box sitting in my living room, called a TV," Steve paused and held up a hand to ward off an oncoming flow of questions from Dan, "I spoke with the Governor yesterday and I heard you're all tied up in this nasty kidnapping case so I thought I'd land a hand," Steve finished and gazed into Dan's grinning face. _Danno, you haven't been sleeping well, have you?_ The head of Five' O took in Dan's haggard appearance. He could see the traces of exhaustion marred on the young man's face. There were dark circles beneath his blue eyes and his skin looked a little pale.

Kono who stood next to Chin nudged the Chinese detective in the ribs and whispered in his ear, "Looks like our little bruddah just got an early Christmas present!"

"Yeah. Maybe we should've wrapped him up and put a little bow too," Chin chuckled softly then both he and Kono stood to attention when the exchange was discovered by their boss who stole a quick glance in their direction.

"You're not even wearing your sling!" Dan blurted out before he could stop himself.

"Yeah I took it off last night. It feels kinda strange without it now. Not that I'd miss it. Now, when Danno finishes staring at me with that silly grin of his that _I do miss_, we'll get right down to business," Steve ended the pleasantries with the return of the famous McGarrett look that conveyed one message, _let's get down to business._

"Chin's already briefed me. So far we have the supposed kidnapping of a young girl, Annie Harper. From what Chin's told me, the girl's parents are being unco-operative and less than truthful which to me suggests one of two things gentleman. One: They know the identity of the kidnappers but for reasons unbeknown to us they are trying to hide this fact. Two: And this I pray is not the case but we can't ignore the possibility that Mr and Mrs Harper may themselves be involved in the girl's disappearance," Steve walked out from behind his desk and made his way to the chalk board. He picked up a piece of chalk then turned toward Duke, "What've ya got on the Harpers Duke?"

"The Harpers came to Honolulu last year from New York. Mr Harper was a gambler. Big with the casinos. Both worked full time but eventually they were forced to sell the house to pay off debts that piled up because of Frank Harper losing more than he can chew. Shortly after living in a rented run down apartment, Mrs Harper's mother passed away and left them her house here in Honolulu. According to a friend of the family the marriage almost ended because of Frank's gambling problem. His wife Jane decided to give it another go and thought the move to Hawaii would give the family a fresh start. Frank landed a job through a friend at Henderson and Co shipping company. Annie's first year of schooling at St Joseph's had already been paid for by her late grandmother as part of her will. She knew the family was in financial difficulty and she tried to help them out. Jane was her only daughter and she did the only thing she could on her death bed. Anyway according to Mrs Lennards, the mother of Annie's friend, Jane had confided in her about suspicions that her husband was back to his old habits again. That's all I have. I've checked the local establishments and no one remembers seeing Frank in any of them. Oh and Che reckons that ransom note Frank said he threw out the window of his car would've washed down the drain by now. The boys couldn't find anything," Duke had his notebook flipped open as he recounted his findings to Steve who hastily scrawled points on the chalk board.

"Good. At least we have a possible lead here. The kidnapping could be related to Frank Harper owing money from some bad gambling losses. Chin, you also said that the ransom demand didn't sit right with you. The amount is insubstantial for a kidnapping, though the Harpers can't even cover it with their own money. You mentioned that the church is helping them gather the cash from the church goers. It appears that there are some wealthy business owners who attend Kaimuki Church. I want to know why they didn't report this to the police and what convinced them to provide the Harpers with the ransom money so willingly. Get on it Chin and while your at it, get a background check on Father Davies," Steve instructed, resting the chalk on the bottom frame of the chalkboard.

"Right," Chin wasted no time and headed out the door towards his cubicle to make the necessary phone calls.

"Duke how's the surveillance going? Picked up anything unusual as far as phone calls are concerned?" Steve turned to the HPD sergeant.

"As a matter of fact there is something unusual. That is, there haven't been any _unusual _phone calls incoming or outgoing. No clarifications on ransom demands. Just calls from concerned parties. People who knew the family. Mainly those who attended Kaimuki Church and parents of kids who go to St Joseph's school," Duke replied.

"Ok. Stay on it just in case. Drop off's on Monday so we're getting' close. If the kidnapping's genuine then they may just make that call," Steve nodded then brought his attention to the big Hawaiian detective, "Kono, work with HPD and put a tail on Frank and Jane Harper. I want to know, well Danno here will want to know, every footstep they take outside their home,"

"Got it!"

"Duke get Ben to look up his snitches for any information on Frank Harper's gambling antics in shady joints or private card games. Off you go gentleman. Remember, I won't be here on Monday as I've already explained earlier so let's meet back here at 3," Steve let his gaze fall on both Kono and Duke leaving Dan feeling like he'd been left out of certain details during his absence. "_Pomaika' I, _and aloha," Steve waved Kono and Duke off then addressed Dan who awaited his instructions, "Danno sit down, I'd like a word with you,"

Dan's initial joy and relief for his boss' presence was quickly replaced with self doubt once again. He took a seat in front of Steve's desk as the taller detective walked back behind his desk and sat down, his eyes never leaving the younger man.

"You wanna tell me about these changes in your attitude lately?" Steve's stern voice did not surprise Dan but still he looked up with a mask of uncertainty.

"What do you mean Steve?" Dan asked after clearing his throat of the lump that settled there.

"Danno, please don't play me for a fool! Each time I've called you, whether it be at home or here in the office, you couldn't have sounded less than pleased to hear my voice. You even refused to have lunch with me on a number of recent occasions. When you came in before, you seemed to be happy to see me but as soon as the others left, I can sense this imposing barrier you've built between us. In case you haven't figured it out yet, _you're_ the reason why I'm here today Danno. The others are worried about you," Steve sensed Dan was on the verge of voicing his opinion on the matter. He held up his hand forestalling him, "Don't hold it against them for being honest with me. You know as well as I do that they had no choice but to tell me everything that's been going on. Just for your information I only have to take _one_ look at you to see what you've been doing to yourself,"

"Steve - " Dan's meek attempts to argue was cut off instantly.

"I'm not finished," Steve didn't shout. The disappointment in his level voice cut deeply into Dan.

"Nearly three years ago, someone taught me how to bring down my own wall and made me see that if I don't let the people closest to me in, then I'll always feel alone in my times of need," Steve searched Dan's penetrating eyes. He could see the young detective trying desperately to keep the flood gates closed, "You were that someone Danno. So why don't you tear down those walls that you've brought up and tell me what's eatin' you?"

"Steve, I can't do this without you guiding me! I tried. Lord knows how I tried but I've failed you, I know I have! Even the Governor knows," Dan jumped up from his seat, the hurt and frustration vented out of him. He turned away from Steve, his head hung low shamefully. He didn't want Steve to see the burning moisture in his eyes that threatened to form into tears of despair. _No, I won't have him see me like this!_

"Danno. Danno look at me," Steve's brow furrowed with worry. He hadn't expected the burden to be so deeply rooted.

Slowly Dan shuffled his feet and turned to face the one man who had put his faith in him from day one. He swallowed the burning lump in his throat and blinked away the moisture in his eyes.

"Danno I want you to listen to me! I've never doubted you for a second that you're capable of handling this, and I never will. Do you think that it's any easier for me to sit behind this desk than it is for you? It's never easy for anyone. This is the first time you've come under the hammer whilst I left you in charge. Count yourself lucky that most of the time when I left you to mind the fort you've had it easier. Sometimes this is my world that I gotta deal with day after day. And I wouldn't trade it for anything else because at the end of the day, it's worth it. That satisfaction in your gut telling you justice prevails. The lives you helped save is insurmountable compared to the costs. Sure you'll fail somewhere along the line. Heck, you may even have to make sacrifices and lose some cases. All you can do is try your best and prioritize. Nobody's perfect but you pick yourself up, learn from your mistakes and you move on. It'll only get harder if you don't," Steve had also risen from his chair and stood staring intently at Dan.

"Ok Steve. Where do I go from here?" Dan stoically took a deep breath, ignored the pain in his side and let it out. Steve's right, but I still feel so lost.

"Let's start with all those unsolved cases sitting in the drawer. We'll go through it one by one even if we're here till midnight. Then you're going to go home and catch up on some sleep. I don't want you working on a Sunday, _period_. Chin needs you on Monday and so does little Annie, which means you need to be rested and feeling one hundred per cent,"

"Ok Steve. I suppose you know that Governor Jameson brought another detective on board?" Dan asked tentatively, wondering how Steve felt about it.

"Trevor Dawson. Yeah I heard. What about him?" Steve began pulling out the files from his drawer, his tone indicated a hint of dismissal for the subject.

"Nothing, Steve," Dan mumbled sheepishly then sat back down, pulling the chair closer to Steve's desk.

**_*Pomaika' I_** _**= goodluck**_


	9. Chapter 8

_**Thanks everyone for your reviews! Another special thanks, this time to "Book 'em Again" for her helping hand in lending me some names (from "Five' O Babysitters" - such an awesomely funny story) for Chin's family, one of which I have already utilized - Lin, Chin's wife. The rest will appear in time. This chapter's a little short. Sorry :( I hope the lack in action is not too boring. This is new territory for me to work more on the character's emotions and get right into their cases. It will speed up soon.  
><strong>_

**Chapter 8**

It was a long drawn out day for Five' O as the team re-grouped with the addition of HPD officer Ben Kokua, late that afternoon to put together their case for little Annie Harper. Steve and Dan took a break from the pile of unsolved cases scattered on the desk and went back to the chalkboard.

"Ok, Duke, Kono. Anything?" Steve sighed addressing both the HPD sergeant and the Hawaiian detective.

"Keoli's had the Harper's house watched. So far neither Frank nor Jane have stepped a foot outside their front door," Duke's news was uneventful but it also brought a ray of hope that the Harpers were still the victims.

"Alright. Ben what's the word on the streets?" Steve questioned the tall, young HPD officer.

"It's both bad news and good news. Frank Harper was involved in some illegal poker games played at Micky's. We busted him a couple years back. Word has it he's back in business. We picked him up. He's sitting at the station. Admitted to Frank being at his place a number of occasions. He won a few then lost a lot more. He owes some Japanese businessman, Masato Hiro, $10,000, and he also owes a haole $5,000. Only name we got for him is Red," Ben closed his notebook and looked up at Steve.

"Thanks Ben. I want you to bring in Masato Hiro and see if he can account for his whereabouts last Wednesday. Get a background check. Find this Red character too," Steve nodded at Ben.

"Right," the HPD officer wasted no time and headed back out the door to perform his duty.

"Chin, hit me with it," Steve knew Chin had found something solid. The senior detective had been scribbling down notes all afternoon and he appeared confident about his findings. He had been assigned to figure out why the wealthy church goers had donated large sums to the Harpers to pay for their daughter's ransom instead of forwarding the matter to the police.

"According to Mr Simon Mannering, his reasons for not reporting the kidnapping to the police is because he has lost faith in the law. A few years ago some HPD rookies screwed up a drug bust at his hotel on Manoa Road. They were given the wrong address from a tip-off. It gave the business a bad reputation for some time. Mr Mannering had to change the name of the Hotel and renovated it to try and save it from bankruptcy. It cost him a lot of money but eventually the tourists returned and business thrived again. This was the catalyst that had Chief Dann promoted to where he is today,"

"Yeah I remember HPD was a mess back then before Dann cleared it up," Steve added.

"Mannering encouraged the Harpers to get their daughter back without police intervention. He still can't trust the police. As for Mr and Mrs Yollander. They are extremely religious and basically do anything that Father Davies suggests is a good idea. Coincidentally the good Father advised them not to involve the police," Chin paused to let everyone in the room absorb this information.

"I see. What about Father Davies? What's his angle in this?" Steve asked.

"He wasn't at home or at the church today. A neighbor said he went to a church conference in Maui for the day. He checks out. There is something you should know though Steve. I had him run through the computer. He's been tried and acquitted for fraud 5 years ago on the mainland, then wormed his way out of a bunko charge also on the mainland 2 years ago. The latter was church related. He organized a charity ball to raise money from some minor celebrities to be donated to an orphanage in Texas. The event raised $35,000 but Father Davies gave the orphanage a cheque for only $10,000," It was discovered by a reporter who attended the ball and covered the story of the so-called generous Father. The charges were dropped on the grounds that Father Davies said he'd been robbed but was in too great a shock to report the tale. The money was never found," When Chin completed his report, Steve began pacing in front of the chalkboard.

"Duke I want Father Davies found and I want him tailed every minute of everyday until we find out who kidnapped Annie!" clicking his fingers, Steve had a strong gut feeling that Father Davies played a significant role. He recalled Mrs Lennards confidently stating that Annie had hopped into the van that belonged to Father Davies. There were no signs or witnesses that suggested a struggle took place outside the school grounds. All evidence pointed to someone that Annie knew. It had already been established that she was too intelligent and careful to get into a stranger's car. It had to be someone she trusted. Still, Steve wanted all possibilities covered. Father Davies did report the van stolen. Then there was the other puzzle: why were the Harpers behaving like they were trying to cover up Annie's kidnapping? There were more questions than answers and Steve was determined to discover the truth.


	10. Chapter 9

_**Mahalo for all those lovely comments in my reviews and also for those still reading my story.**_

**Chapter 9**

The repetitive scrubbing motion had long ago removed the sticky Teriyaki remnants of tonight's re-heated dinner from the ceramic surface of the circular plate. _Drats! Another broken nail._

"Honey, everything ok?" whispered the tall dark haired man as he wrapped his arms around the petite frame of his wife standing at the kitchen sink.

"No! Everything is not ok!" Jane Harper shrugged out of her husband's embrace and wheeled around to face him, letting go of her sponge in the murky water.

"Oh come on Jane! Every night we go through this episode of yours. I already told you, nothing's gonna happen to her! After tomorrow everything will be back to normal. She'll be home probably telling us how much fun she had with Timmy," Frank Harper grasped his wife's shoulders and hunched himself over her searching for those big green eyes she kept pointed to the floor. "Baby come on huh?"

"You gambled our money, your career, our marriage and now our daughter!" With each word Jane's voice grew in intensity as she finally met Frank's gaze. She pulled free from his strong clutches and attended the dishes that needed drying on the rack by the sink. Picking up a damp tea towel she began drying the plates and cutlery vigorously and stowing them away in their rightful drawers and cabinets.

"Jane, honey, you're over reacting. It's not like she's by herself in that shack tied up and gagged! She thinks she's on a surprise camping trip with Timmy. You know that kanaka's got the brain of a ten year old. He's not gonna hurt her," Frank reached out his hand and gripped her arm to stop her persistent drying of the dishes.

"That's exactly what I'm worried about! Timmy is not fit to be responsible for a little girl, _our little girl Frank!_" Jane tried to shake Frank off her but he tightened his grip and pulled her to him, "Let go of me!" She gritted her teeth and tried to wrench herself out of his iron clasp.

"Stop it! Stop it! Look we get the rest of the money tomorrow. That'll cover Davies' share. On Monday we do the drop off as planned with his money. Annie will be home before you know it! I'll pay off what I owe and we'll move on from this,"

"Don't you get it Frank? The police are involved now!" Jane cried out angrily, fresh tears streamed freely down the corners of her eyes.

"And whose fault is that huh? Had you put her in a normal school, _one_ we could afford without using your mother's money, then we wouldn't have people sticking in their noses. If the stupid old crone Delaney just minded her own business we wouldn't be in this mess!" Frank shouted into his wife's tear streaked face.

"If you kept your promise and stopped gambling our lives away Frank - After this is over Annie and I are -" Jane choked on her own tears as she watched her husband transform from the man of her dreams to the monster that broke her heart into a million irreparable pieces.

"ARE WHAT? WHAT JANE? You're gonna leave me, is that it? You're gonna take Annie away from me?" Frank's eyes were also brimming with tears. The betrayal burned into him like a smoldering iron poker stabbing into his chest.

"Oh Frank what's happened to you? To us?"

_*************************************************************A L O H A !*******************************************************************_

Standing on the lanai in the cool breeze, brought about by the change, Steve sipped at his mug of warm black coffee. The starless night enveloped Honolulu in its dark embrace. The all too familiar sound of Dan Williams' steady footsteps filled his ears and he turned around to face his young second in command, "Anything?"

"Nothing incriminating. Keoli said Mr Harper did leave his house an hour ago. Followed him to a cheap Japanese takeaway joint at the end of the street. He made his purchase and went straight home," Dan replied joining his boss on the lanai.

"Ok Danno. We probably won't get anything more from the Harpers tonight. It's almost 9," Steve looked at his watch. "You'll be alright for Monday, Danno?" the handsome face of the taller detective displayed a hint of concern for the youngest member of Five'O.

"Absolutely Steve. I'm sorry about before. I should never have broken down like that," Dan's apology was waved aside by his boss.

"Danno, I don't want you to ever apologize for admitting your fears or concerns to me. Now don't forget what I told you about those raids next week. You tell Chief Dann to deal with them. I don't want you there and you're not responsible for the reports either you hear?" Steve waited for Dan's nod of response then continued, "You gotta be firm and don't put up with Dann's complaints that he doesn't have enough manpower. Duke told me they've got two guys back from holidays and another five hovering in Maui. As for the Stone case. I want it put on hold until you put the Carlson case to bed. Work with Dawson on it as soon as John gives you the go ahead to bring in the new witness. Just remember _you're_ the one leading the investigation not Dawson."

"Yeah Steve. And thanks for saving my neck," Dan smiled warmly up at his boss. He did however find it a little odd for Steve to emphasize his position over the new detective. _Haven't even begun telling him about our first meeting._

"What are friends for, kaikaina," Steve returned the smile. He was pleased to see some color returning to Dan's cheeks.

"I know it's not my place to ask Steve but Trevor Dawson - " Dan struggled to find the right words for his mixed feelings about Five'O's new recruit.

"Dawson and I go way back. I owe him my life, yes, but I'm not offering any special treatment. He answers to you Danno until I get back. Don't let his age and experience intimidate you," Steve thought about his answer. He knew Dan had been bursting to open up that subject again. _He doesn't need to know everything about Dawson yet_, Steve decided as he looked into Dan's boyish face and knew that if he'd ever made a wiser choice in his life, it would be his appointing Dan Williams as his second in command.


	11. Chapter 10

_**A round of thanks to all for taking the time to read and to those who have been writing up reviews filled with encouragement, thank you very much indeed!**_

**Chapter 10**

Reading the paper at the breakfast table had become a ritual for Chin to begin his Sunday mornings.

"Hey Dad," greeted a tall teenage boy as he came down the stairs yawning.

"Morning Dad. Hey mum, pancakes!" A girl around the age of 15 chirped as she strolled past the dining area and peered into the kitchen where sure enough her busy mother was cooking another new batch of pancakes.

"Daddy!" a squeal of delight followed by the sound of small running feet heralded the youngest of the detective's eight children.

"Ah Tilda! Umph - " Chin put his paper down just in time to catch the tiny tot in his arms. He smothered her cheeks with kisses then picked her up with both arms exposing her pronounced belly button as her pyjama top rose an inch. Chin chuckled and blew a big raspberry on the little girl's belly button causing her to erupt in a fit of giggles.

More patters of feet trundled down towards the dining table as the family took their seats eagerly awaiting breakfast. The two eldest girls, Alia and Susie hurried to the kitchen to help their mother whilst Gabriel and Thomas had other intentions, racing into the kitchen. Dipping their fingers into the giant mixing bowl of batter, the youngsters were ushered from the kitchen by Mrs Kelly, "Oh Gabriel, Thomas! Go sit at the table,"

It wasn't long before the phone rang and Tim rushed to pick it up, worried his new cute girlfriend would give up if he didn't make it to the phone by the third ring.

"It's for you, Dad," sighing in disappointment, Tim called his father to the phone.

Chin ruffled Tilda's hair then settled her in the chair next to him. He walked over to Tim and took the receiver.

"Hello,"

"Chin, it's Keoli. Sorry to bother you on a Sunday but I thought you'd like to know. Officer Webber just called in saying she saw a van matching the description of the APB we sent out. The one that Father Davies reported stolen. She's off duty and said she would've checked it out but she had her kids with her. I called dispatch but no one's available for another 30 minutes. Do you want me to take a look at it? I'm at the church. The Harpers are inside, but I can be back before the sermons finished. They've only just started,"

"No, stay where you are, I'll go. What's the location?" Chin grabbed the note pad and pen on the table by the phone.

"It's off Manoa Road in the Honolulu Watershed Forest Reserve. Webber says she could just make out the bright blue paint of the van from the main road but to get a better look you gotta veer off into an off beaten track. She drove down a little ways and borrowed her kid's binoculars. She's positive it's Father Davies' van. There's also a shack nearby." Keoli recounted over his radio transmitter.

"Ok thanks. I'll take a look around and if I see anything suspicious I'll call for back up but right now it could be that the van's been dumped there. Plus if Annie _is_ at the shack I want to keep it low profile until we know what we're dealing with,"

"Ok,"

Chin tore the page off the notebook and hurried to retrieve his coat. He didn't worry about adorning his tie. _Not heading to the office anyhow. _

Lin poked her head out of the dining room, a plate magnificently stacked with freshly made pancakes in her hand, "Where you goin?"

"I'm sorry honey, I'll have to have mine later. I love you," Chin walked over to his wife of many years, tilted her head with gentle fingers and kissed her lips tenderly.

"Work again? Maybe you should ask for a pay rise," Lin smiled fondly at her hardworking and loving husband.

"Yeah. Maybe if you ask Steve over for breakfast he might give me a bonus," Chin nodded at the pancakes. _You're the light of my life. Someday I'll retire rich and take you to see the world. _Chin never once heard Lin complain about his long hours he dedicated for Five' O. She always stood by his side and understood his duty bound nature. They rarely fought and even then, instead of exchanging heated words, Lin would simply give Chin the silent treatment and make them cups of green tea and all would be well again.

_***********************************************************A L O H A !*********************************************************************_

The clouds had begun to clear and shafts of sunlight infiltrated through the windows of the small cabin in the Watershed Forest Reserve. A small child sat at the square table in the center of the room, whilst a second figure of a tall and heavyset Hawaiian man stood glancing out the window nervously.

"The sun's out Timmy! Let's go play hide and seek," a small voice declared within the weather beaten walls.

"I don't - I don't know it's a good idea, Annie. It's still wet outside. Father Davies said we shouldn't go out a lot," a slow deep voice rumbled.

"Aww come on! I thought camps are suppose to be fun. It's boring in here. I wanna go home. I miss my mommy," Annie's puppy eyes won the big man over.

"Oh Ok. We'll play a little bit but not too far," Timmy relented and the girl nodded with a half a smile. Together they headed for the front door.

"Timmy, why haven't mommy or daddy called me?" Annie reached up and pulled at Timmy's sleeve.

"I told ya the phone don't work,"

"Then why don't they write me? I gave Father Davies my letters when he visited. Are they mad at me?"

"No. Why would dey be mad keiki wahine?" Timmy paused after opening the door and looked down at the little girl. His puzzled expression was genuine for he was sometimes slower at grasping and processing information than most people. Children often made fun of him, calling him names but not Annie. She was always nice. _Annie's my friend_.

"Well people don't talk to each other if they are angry. Mommy and Daddy are always angry. Sometimes Daddy yells at me," Annie's quiet voice could barely be heard.

"Hey let's go play," Timmy tried to think of words to console the girl but his mind drew a blank. He took Annie's tiny hand in his and led her into the sunlight.

_*******************************************************A L O H A !*************************************************************************_

Chin's LTD came to a halt as he parked it off the main road and consulted his map. He'd been driving down Manoa road for some time and haven't sighted the van. He called central and asked to be patched through to Officer Joyce Webber.

"Joyce I'm sorry to trouble you but I need your help on finding the location of that van," the detective relayed.

"Ok where abouts are you?"

After each determined Chin's location, Joyce who knew the area well due to her taking the children on hiking trips, began directing Chin as best she could.

"You'll pass the old well and after oooh say half a mile you'll come across a dirt track. Should be able to see it from the road if you look to your left,"

After driving 10 minutes, Chin finally spotted the vehicle, "Got it. Thanks Joyce,"

"10-4"

Chin replaced the mike and parked his car at the side of the road. Turning off the ignition he got out and began walking down the track. He decided going on foot was less risky to be seen if anyone was about and the track was too narrow and rugged to drive back to the main road in a hurry.

_*************************************************************A L O H A !*******************************************************************_

It was Annie's turn to hide and she began to lose interest in the game as Timmy always had trouble finding her and more often than not she had to give him clues of her whereabouts. She waited crouched behind a large tree trunk that lay on its side in a wooded area behind the cabin. She couldn't see Timmy so she decided to wait for him to call out her name then snap a twig to clue him in.

_*************************************************************A L O H A !*******************************************************************_

As he neared the van, Chin thought he heard someone moving through the trees but couldn't pin-point exactly where. Carefully he approached the blue van and checked the license plate details against the information in his note book. A match! Shielding his eyes from the sun with his cupped hands, he peered inside the driver's side window. Empty. He walked to the side door and slowly pulled the handle using his handkerchief to avoid mixing his fingerprints with the possible suspect's. It was unlocked and he slid it open to reveal empty seats and tattered children's comic books strewn on the floor. Chin closed the door and walked towards a shabby looking cabin further ahead. He kept close to the trees to help cover him.

As the rear view of the cabin drew nearer, Chin caught a movement in the long grass next to what looked like the trunk of a fallen tree. As silently as he was able, he walked in a semi crouched position towards the tree trunk.

He couldn't believe his eyes! There was a little girl peering over the over-sized log as if she were hiding from someone. Was it Annie? Did she manage to escape from her captors? Chin didn't bring her photo with him but he'd studied it long and hard from the moment Mrs Harper handed him her picture. He could see her image clearly in his mind. Her porcelain face, big brown eyes and velvet chestnut hair that cascaded down her shoulders.

_***********************************************************A L O H A !*********************************************************************_

Chin wasn't sure whether to call out her name. Fearing it may alert the kidnappers if she _was_ Annie Harper, Chin chose to sneak up on the unsuspecting child and hold on to her gently. It was a tricky situation and he hated the idea of frightening her but there were bigger consequences if he were right about his instincts. Twenty-two years of experience told him to follow his gut feelings.

And he did. Reaching out he wrapped his arms around the girl and covered her mouth with one hand, careful not to cause her any pain.

"Easy, easy! Sweetheart it's ok. I'm not going to hurt you. I'm a policeman. I'm going to let you go now but you have promise not to scream. You can look at my badge ok?" Chin whispered into the struggling girl's ear. She ceased her struggles and nodded though Chin could feel her small body was still tense. Slowly the detective released her and as she turned to face him, he drew out his wallet and showed her the badge, "My name is Chin Ho. Are you Annie Harper?"

The girl nodded and Chin could see her face relax.

"Your mommy and daddy miss you very much. Let's go see them," Chin reached out his hand to her.

Just as Annie was about to take the detectives hand in hers, her eyes wondered to the place above Chin's shoulder and they grew wide in fear, "No Timmy! No!" Annie cried out to the towering figure behind Chin.

The detective's reflexes were not quick enough and all he had time to do was turn his head behind him. A log the size of a baseball bat collided with the side of Chin's head.

Darkness overtook the detective and he fell on to his side. Annie stared up in horror as the big Hawaiian man raised the log like a club ready to bring it down on the prone figure lying on the ground before him.

"No Timmy! He's a policeman! Don't hurt him!" Annie cried out but the man didn't listen. As he swung, the detective came to and kicked his leg out catching his attacker in the kneecap. The wooden club still found its mark, but the momentum of the blow was disturbed and thus lessened the brutality of the impact. Chin lost consciousness almost instantly. The splintered edge of the log cut deeply into the side of his face.

Annie's eyes were wide with horror as she felt the warmth of the detective's blood on her face and hands. She looked up at Timmy.

"Annie?" registration dawned on Timmy's face at what the little girl just witnessed him do. He dropped the bloodstained weapon beside him and reached out for her to try to comfort her. He could see she was frightened.

Annie shook her head and ran as fast as she could deeper into the forest.


	12. Chapter 11

_**Thanks to all for your reviews on my last chapter. Again I thank "Book 'Em Again" for providing Chin's family background for me to use. I would be lost without her help. My story will get very dark and intense from now on so please be aware of my initial warnings in case it will disturb you.**_

**Chapter 11**

Dizziness, painful throbbing, a ringing in the ears. Chin summed up the agony he felt as his consciousness grew in clarity. Moaning involuntarily, he rolled onto his stomach and used his hands and knees to push himself up, inch by inch, from the forest floor. His hands, his arms, his entire body trembled with the effort, but slowly, shakily he managed to get back to his feet. He stood unsteadily, his arms reaching out, searching for something solid to grab on to, as the world spun wildly. A spindly tree stood in front of him and he made a grab for it's thin trunk but his hands found only the air and his knees buckled. Once more on the ground, Chin knew he'd have to be patient this time and wait for the world to still itself before attempting to climb to his feet again. On his hands and knees, Chin took several deep breaths. Something was making the left side of his face throb with pain. He ran his fingers along the side of his face from his temple to his cheek. Warm liquid coated his fingertips and oozed down to his chin. He became consciously aware of the deep gash that felt like a crease, which ran at least two inches long from the corner of his brow. Some of the blood had already started to congeal. Chin realized he needed to get back to his car and call for help. He looked up and surveyed the area around him, the throbbing hurt in his head escalated with the movement. No sign of Annie or the big kanaka who clobbered him. _Surely the dizziness should've faded by now! _With each passing minute the pain grew in intensity, almost bringing tears to his eyes.

Nausea gripped his stomach and everything in sight kept twisting and turning every time he moved his head. _I have to find Annie. But I can't. Not like this. Have to get to the car. Call for help! Can't pass out. Got to find Annie… _

Summoning the last ounce of strength his body could muster, Chin forced himself to his feet. He took one groggy step after another. His disoriented mind began to send panicked signals when he couldn't grasp his bearings. _Which way to the car? This way. No, a little to the east? No, can't be right…_

A single heart wrenching scream rent the air and pierced Chin's ringing eardrums. His heart hammered in his heaving chest, slamming against his ribcage. _Annie! I'm coming! Hang on, please hang on!_

Somehow the sound of the little girl's scream brought forth a surge of adrenaline and Chin found himself taking longer and faster strides. Big mistake! Thirty or so paces later, the concussed detective didn't even comprehend he'd lost his footing. Everything went dark as if night time arrived suddenly, yet Chin still felt himself running through the black void as fast as he could. His feet never touching solid earth, he kept running in his mind's eye. Never reaching his destination. Never reached sweet little Annie Harper.

_************************************************************A L O H A !********************************************************************_

"He's coming around, call the Doc," a disembodied voice broke through the realm of darkness. Chin slowly opened his eyes. A face hovered above him in the dimly lit room. But nothing was clearly defined. Just a blur of moving shapes. His eye lids grew too heavy to keep open and he closed them again. The black tunnel consumed him once more.

_*************************************************************A L O H A !*******************************************************************_

"Doc! How is he?" breathless, the island's top detective sprinted down the hallway of Queen's Hospital towards Doc Bergman.

"Serious but stable, Steve," Bergman replied succinctly.

"How serious?" Steve voice rose a pitch or two. He'd received a phone call from Dan not even 10 minutes ago that Chin had been taken to Queen's Hospital from some sort of head related injuries. He didn't wait for the details but told the young man he was on his way.

"He received two heavy blows to the side of the head presumably with a log. Danny said the possible weapon was found at the scene. Che is working on the blood samples left on its surface. Steve, there's a chance Chin's injury may have caused an epidural hematoma. It's when there is bleeding between the dura mater and the skull. If this is the case he'll need surgery to relieve the pressure on the brain. I'm on my way to check the test results and his x-rays. I'll fill you in as soon as I know more," Doc turned to leave but Steve took a hold of his arm.

"Doc, has Chin's wife been informed?" Steve asked, the concern imprinted on his face.

"She's with Danny in the waiting room. I have to go Steve," Doc gave Steve's lingering hand a squeeze and gently pried them away.

_**************************************************************A L O H A !*****************************************************************_

Dan's pacing came to an abrupt halt as his boss approached him in the waiting room.

"Danno where's Lin?" Steve gazed around the room expecting to see the middle-aged, petite Asian lady, that was Chin's wife.

"She's calling her sister. The kids are over there waiting for news,"

"What happened to him out there Danno?"

"I got a call from Duke. He said Joyce Webber reported seeing Father Davies' van in the Watershed Forest Reserve off Manoa Road. She called it in as she was off duty and Keoli rang Chin. Apparently Chin decided to check it out himself. Thing is he was gone over 5 hours. He wasn't responding to his radio. Keoli reported it to Duke who called Lin. She thought he was with me! Duke - Duke called me. I'm sorry Steve," Dan took a breath, his voice grew unsteady.

"It's ok Danno. Slow down. Take you time. Tell me what happened next," Steve placed a reassuring hand on Dan's tensed shoulders.

"So I called Joyce and she told me where to look. I called for back up right away. Then I went to look for him. It took longer than I thought to find him but there he was lying on the ground, not moving. His face was covered in so much blood. I thought - I thought-" Dan couldn't voice what his thoughts had been upon discovering his friend's prone form.

"Easy Danno, easy,"

"He started regaining consciousness whilst we waited for paramedics and that's when he started mumbling about Annie being there hiding from someone. That somebody hit him then chased after her," Dan took a deep breath, gritting his teeth from the discomfort it brought to his healing ribs. "HPD and search and rescue teams are scouring the area. Che's lifting prints at the cabin near the van," Dan's cop instincts kicked in and he briefed Steve in on the investigation at hand.

"Good Danno. You did good my friend," Steve was proud of the way Dan had handled the situation. He couldn't have done better himself! _Don't know why he's always doubting his abilities. _

"Gentleman," Doc Bergman cleared his throat to draw the attention of the two detectives in the waiting area.

"Doc, is he - ?" Steve was the first to bombard the doctor,

"The good news is there is no swelling or hemorrhaging but he did sustain a small contusion to the brain. He's in ICU and we'll be monitoring him very closely. He's just regained consciousness and he's asking for you Danny," Doc replied.

"Go on Danno. I'll tell Lin when she gets back.,"

Dan nodded and followed Doc to Chin's room.

_****************************************************************A L O H A !****************************************************************_

"Five minutes Danny," Doc pointed at his watch to emphasize his point.

"Thanks Doc," Danny entered the room of the Intensive Care Unit. Doc closed the door to give the detective and his patient some privacy.

"Dan-ny" Chin slowly turned his head towards his companion. The anesthetics kept most of the pain at bay.

Dan swallowed the bile that crept up inside him at the sight of one of his dearest friends lying wounded on the bed. Thick gauze padding was taped down over half his face concealing the area where a long, deep gash had been. An IV line had been inserted in his arm and machinery monitoring his vitals were also attached to his weak body.

"Howzit Chin?" Dan pulled up a chair from the corner and sat by the bed.

"Had - had bet-ter days. Lis-listen Danny. You-you have to find An-nie. You have-have to find her! Kana-ka. Ch-ased her, " the desperation in Chin's feeble voice tore into Dan.

"We'll find her Chin. Don't you worry about that right now. You just hang in there bruddah. Just hang in there," Dan wished Chin had called him about the van. _Why did you go on your own? _

"Where's - where's Lin?"

"She was on the phone. I'll get her for you." Dan rose from the chair and gave Chin's arm a light squeeze.

"Thanks. Danny, you're - good friend," Chin smiled weakly.

Before Dan made it to the door, it slowly swung open. Steve and Lin were there. Dan stepped aside to let Lin pass him as she immediately took vigil by her husband's bedside, taking his hand in hers.

"We need to talk," Steve's face was unreadable as he led Danno out into the corridor.

"I just got a call from Duke. The boys found Annie,"

The way Steve conveyed the message sent chills down Dan's spine. His cop self knew something was off in the way Steve spoke. His tone did not belong to the bearer of good news. The unreadable mask he wore had transformed into a look of despondency.

"Steve?"

"They found her body," a momentary pause followed as Steve steeled himself to say the rest, "At the bottom of a pretty steep drop not far from where you found Chin. Maybe a mile away," Steve's voice sounded far away in Dan's ears.

It took what seemed a whole minute for the information to register in Dan's brain, yet his mind still refused to believe it, "Are you sure?"

"Yeah Danno,"

Danny felt the bile return. He felt like a cold wave had washed over him, leaving him chilled to the bone. _My God, she's only a little girl! Oh no, Chin! I can't tell him. It'll tear him apart! How do I tell him?  
><em>


	13. Chapter 12

_**Thanks for the encouraging reviews for more chapters to be written. I'm enjoying writing each chapter every night (as time permits, which thankfully has been relatively kind to me of late).**_

**Chapter 12**

Steve studied Dan for a prolonged moment. He knew the young man inside out. Knew the very thoughts that were circling in his mind right now, "Danno, I know what you're thinking. As a father, Chin will take it hard. As a detective, he wouldn't want you to keep it from him. He doesn't have to know tonight, but come morning, this will be headline news all over the island. Be careful Danno. Don't let him find out the harder way."

"I know that Steve. I'll let him sleep tonight and I'll think of a way to break it to him first thing tomorrow. I just can't believe it. Talk about taking a turn for the worst, this kidnapping couldn't have gotten worse than it already has," Dan shook his head in utter disbelief.

"Yes it could Danno. We could've lost Chin. It may be no consolation to her family but it is to us. As harsh as it sounds, Danno, we have to treat Annie's death like any other homicide. We can't afford to let our emotions get in the way. It's our duty to catch those responsible for this terrible tragedy. Chin knows the boundaries between us and the victims. To cross it will be the end of him," Steve hoped he was right and that Chin would not be left in a traumatized state, especially given the bruising to his brain.

"I guess they haven't found the guy who bushwhacked Chin?"

"Bushwhacked? Reading too much western comics Danno?" Under normal circumstances both men would've laughed at Dan's unintentional comic book reference. Tonight it only provided the slightest touch of relief from the nerve-racking tension around them.

The intensity returned swiftly and cruelly as Steve provided Dan with the answers, recalling what Duke told him over the phone earlier, "He's dead Danno. HPD recovered his body on top of Annie's. At this stage it looks as though neither saw the edge of the drop and fell together or he threw her down on to the rocks, lost his footing and then fell. Either way he's still responsible for her death. He did try to kill Chin in his panic. It's likely he was also trying to dispose of the girl,"

"Do you think Father Davies is involved?" Dan suspected the priest's involvement but they needed to prove it.

"I don't know Danno but I wouldn't put it past him,"

"Has anyone informed her parents?" _One thing cops dread is telling the victim's families their loved ones would not be coming home. _This was something Dan hated about his job.

"Duke's on his way to the Harpers with George," Steve replied solemnly.

_******************************************************A L O H A !**************************************************************************_

"What now?" Frank Harper grumbled as he rose from the recliner to answer the urgent knocking on his front door. _Damn cops can't leave me alone!_

The door flew open angrily. Two police officers presented themselves to Frank who stood barring their way in. "Look I've just had about enough of you cops coming and going as you darn well please! What is it this time?" Frank fired up at once before Duke or George could explain the nature of their presence.

"Mr Harper we need to talk to you and your wife. It's about your daughter. We've found her," Duke had taken off his hat as a sign of respect.

"You - you have?" Frank's voice had lowered dramatically and his tone shifted to one of surprise and nervousness.

"Could we come in please?" George asked the man at the door.

Frank said nothing but stepped back and turned away from them.

Jane had been resting in the upstairs bedroom but walked downstairs at the sound of Frank's argumentative voice, "What is it?"

"Could you and Mr Harper take a seat, please" Duke followed the couple to the living room. Frank Harper plonked himself down on the recliner and resumed watching TV. A nerve twitched in his cheek.

"Could you please turn that down," George could tell they were in for a long night.

Frank feigned a deaf ear and Jane turned the TV set off ignoring Frank's disgruntled complaints, "What's happened to Annie officers?"

"Please sit, Mrs Harper," _this not the type of news you want to receive standing up! _Duke's very thoughts and concerns were reflected on George's face.

"Please just tell me. What of my daughter?" Jane stood beside the recliner, her arms crossed.

" We believe we found Annie," Duke replied keeping his voice level.

"Well where is she?" Jane Harper grew worried at the policeman's lack of information.

"Mrs Harper - "

"Just tell me where she is!" Jane's voice grew sharper.

"I'm sorry Mr and Mrs Harper but your daughter's body was recovered an hour ago in the Watershed Forest Reserve," it was the best answer Duke could come up with.

"What?" Jane gasped thinking she had surely heard wrong.

"I'm sorry. I know this must be a difficult time for both of you but we need you to formally identify the body," Duke kept his voice calm and steady. There was nothing else he could do to lessen the impact. Mrs Harper was showing the usual symptoms of shock and denial to accept what she was hearing.

"What are you talking about?" Frank jumped up from the recliner and stood stiff as a board, all the color had drained from his face.

"Your daughter was found at the bottom of a sheer drop in the reserve. There was nothing we could do to save her. She wasn't breathing when we found her," Duke gripped the rim of his hat until his knuckles had turned white. _This is never an easy task. No matter how many times I've done it...it'll never be easy. Not for me._

"No, no, no, no you have it all wrong! There's gotta be a mistake. She can't be - she can't be - " Frank swallowed hard unable to say the words. His defying attitude melting away to be replaced with fear and guilt. He felt like someone had ploughed their fist into his gut knocking the wind out of him.

"I'm very sorry. There's no mistake. She fits the physical description of your daughter and she identified herself to an off-duty detective hours before we found her,"

"What do you mean? Why didn't _he_ save her? "

"He made contact with your daughter shortly after finding the van that was believed to have been used in her abduction. A man attacked the detective before he had a chance to take your daughter to safety. Mr Kelly was badly hurt and we aren't able to question him further about the ordeal. We're still waiting on the coroner's report for the cause of death but we believe your daughter died as a result of her falling from a considerable height along with the man that pursued her. We don't know how much foul play was involved right - " Duke's explanation was cut short as a moan sounded from Jane Harper's direction. Her body swayed precariously before her eyes rolled up, disappearing from view and she fell forward. George, who had been watching her reactions intently, reached forward and caught her limp body. He gently lowered her to the ground.

"Jane!" Frank cried leaning over his wife's still form.


	14. Chapter 13

_**Many thanks for the reviews :)  
><strong>_

**Chapter 13**

"How's Mrs Harper, Steve?" Governor Jameson sat behind his desk eyeing the man pacing in front of him.

"Under sedation at Queens. Her husband's with her. He made a positive identification of his daughter last night. Neither want to speak to HPD or Danno. They're giving them some time to grieve but there are still plenty of unanswered questions and they'll have to open up soon. We can't rule out the possibility of their involvement in Annie's kidnapping to swindle money for her ransom. But I don't think they intended for her death,"

"It's a difficult situation. What about Chin?"

"Managing to stay conscious and alert a lot longer than he did yesterday. Doc said he should make a full recovery but he's keeping him hospitalized till the end of the week. He wants to run more tests and keep him under observation," Steve McGarrett replied.

"Does he know yet about Annie?"

"No. Danno's over there now. He's waiting for Doc's all clear before he breaks the news. Bergman's not sure about the effects it will have on Chin. He's worried about that injury to his brain. His condition could deteriorate from the sudden shock of hearing the news," the detective sighed, concern showed in his tired eyes.

"It's all over the news and the papers. Chin will find out well before he recovers. Better he heard it from one of us than from the media or gossip in the hospital corridors," Jameson continued to gaze at Steve with sympathy. He could see how much his lead detective cared for his men, "And Steve, you should go home and rest yourself. You're suppose to be recuperating!"

"Not until I see how Chin is doing. Before I do that, there's also another matter I wish to discuss with you Sir," Steve saw he had piqued the Governor's interest.

"Oh? What is it Steve?" puzzled, Jameson waited for Steve to elaborate.

_********************************************************A L O H A !************************************************************************_

The door to Chin's room slowly swung open as Dan Williams quietly entered. The oriental detective had been transferred from the ICU to the ward. It still made Dan's heart ache seeing Chin in the state he was in. He thought about the fragile condition of his mind from the traumas he had to endure, both physically and mentally. Doc Bergman had reluctantly relented to Dan's decision of informing Chin about Annie's death so soon. To delay it, Bergman knew was also risky. There was no telling when Chin would be mentally ready to bear the news. The waiting and the not knowing could do more harm than good as Chin had been asking about Annie constantly. His anxiety levels elevated each time he managed to speak to Duke or Dan, only to be told they were yet to find the girl.

"Danny," said a groggy Chin smiling weakly.

"How are you feeling this morning Chin?" Dan took the chair from the corner and sat down on it beside the bed, a hand rested on the railing.

"Not bad. Headaches. And still a little dizzy. Lin's bringing the kids this afternoon. Have they found her yet?" Chin's question burned a hole through Dan's stomach. _This is it. It's time he knew the truth._

"Chin, this is going to be hard for you to accept. There's just no easy way to tell you," Dan's words were already taking its toll on the older detective.

"_Please _Danny, tell me! I have to know. Is she - ?"Chin's unfinished question hung in the air.

"I'm so sorry Chin. HPD recovered her body last night at the bottom of a drop in the reserve," Dan held Chin's unwavering gaze until it proved too much for both of them.

Chin broke the contact first and turned his head away from Dan. There were no swallowing back the tears as they formed at the corner's of his soft brown eyes.

"How? The man - " Chin's lips quivered and he could say no more.

"His body was also recovered at the scene. We think that maybe - maybe they both fell to their deaths during the kidnapper's pursuit of the girl," Dan let go of the railing and reached out to touch Chin's arm in an attempt to comfort him. He drew his hand back as the distraught detective recoiled and turned his body to lie on his side facing himself away from the young man who sat by him. After a minute, Dan decided Chin needed some time alone. He lifted himself from the chair and with a heavy heart, he turned and slowly walked towards to the door. The anguish in Chin's voice stopped him in his tracks.

"I should've been better prepared. It was my duty to protect her. She tried to save me, begged him to - stop - stop hurting me. I should've tried harder to save her! I was so - so close to taking her back - and - she - he - killed her," Chin's voice broke as he choked on his own tears.

"Chin, don't do this to yourself, please," Dan strode back to the bed and placed a hand on the guilt ridden man's shoulder.

"Don't. Just leave me alone, Danny," Chin flinched away from Dan's touch and closed his eyes.

"Ok. I'll come back later Chin," Dan could feel his own eyes burning and the pain of seeing his friend break down was enough to make him want to hide in the shadows and weep for him. But he clenched his fists and resolved to keep his composure intact. _I have to be strong for him. I have to help him through this, no matter what! _

Chin Ho Kelly quietly wept against his pillow, his tears streamed across the bridge of his nose and down his face soaking the gauze that covered his wound.

Dan Williams left the room, closing the door behind him, not daring to look back or listen to the occasional hitching sounds of Chin's breathing as he shed his tears, in the privacy of his ward.


	15. Chapter 14

_**Thanks for all your thoughts on my story so far.**_

**Chapter 14**

The head of Five' O discontinued his endless pacing and came to a standstill behind the leather, upholstered easy chair. He rested his hands on the top of the headrest and uttered two words, "Trevor Dawson."

"Something tells me you're not very happy about my decision to bring him into the fold," Governor Jameson frowned at Steve's evident disapproval.

"Dawson's record shows he's a top-notch detective and one hell of a cop. But this is not the mainland. I've heard some of the finer details of how he operates over there. Of course, who would pay any attention to these finer details when they came from people he's helped put away. And sure we were close once. That was a long time ago. People change. No, I'm not exactly overjoyed by his presence here," Steve replied, a little annoyed that the Governor hadn't talked to him first before bringing in Dawson.

"Steve, I can't very well ship him off back to the mainland because of what you just told me. I'm going to have to give him the benefit of the doubt and not deny him the chance to secure a position at Five' O," Governor Jameson sighed, pondering whether or nor he had made a wise decision.

"Sir, with all due respect, I can tell you right now Dawson does not belong here!"

"Why?" demanded the Governor.

"You know _why_," Steve very nearly gritted his teeth in exasperation trying to prove his point.

"That was three years ago, Steve! I thought you and Dawson had settled that matter,"

"Yeah we have. But I also know Dawson. We may have played golf or handball during my visits to the mainland, even conversed over the telephone from time to time, but the fact remains: Trevor Dawson does not forget. He holds grudges like you wouldn't believe. That's not a healthy quality that Five' O needs. It's one of the reasons why I chose Danno as my second in command instead of him. I'm willing to bet that he'll carry the fact, that a younger, less experienced man had bested him, to his grave. I also resent the fact he used our friendship and his saving my life as an excuse for me to hire him." Steve paused seeing the Governor deep in thought.

Before anything further could be said, the intercom buzzed.

"Yes Sophie,"

"Sir, Mr Dawson is waiting to see you," announced the secretary through the intercom.

"Just a moment Sophie. Tell him I'll be with him shortly,"

"Yes Sir,"

"Steve, I'm giving him Danny's desk until we can make other arrangements. Does Danny know about Dawson?" The Governor gazed at Steve trying to read him.

"About my hiring him over Dawson? No, and I'd like to keep it that way at least until I come back. He has enough on his plate to worry about," Steve replied.

"You don't think Dawson would let this slip?" The Governor raised his eyebrows quizzically.

"No. He has his pride. I'm more concerned about how they'd get on. Dawson will have a hard time being led by someone much younger and less experienced,"

"I'm sure Danny can handle it. You made a wise choice, Steve. The boy has a good head on his shoulders. He just needs a boost of confidence,"

Steve nodded ending the conversation. Governor Jameson pressed the intercom button and told his secretary, Sophie to let Dawson in to his office.

The door opened, revealing the tall, silver haired man. Steve smiled welcomingly and the two ex war comrades shook hands.

"Steve! You're looking well, though a little out of uniform don't you think?" Trevor Dawson grinned and looked Steve over. Steve wore a white suit over a bottle green Hawaiian shirt and a black cravat adding to the savvy image. Hawaii's top detective was infamous for his striking dress sense.

"Dawson. What can I say? I'm on leave and so is my wardrobe," Steve studied Dawson. _What's your angle Dawson? Why are you back in Hawaii? _

_*********************************************************A L O H A !***********************************************************************_

"No he's not available right now to comment!" Jenny switched to the next caller, this time on line 4.

"I'm sorry who? You'll have to speak to Mr Williams. He's not in right now. Could I get your number Mr Kowalski?" Jotting down the caller's name and number, Jenny's flustered manner achieved Dan's sympathy. He smiled apologetically as he approached her work station.

"Is that the list of all the people I'm suppose to call back?" Dan gaped at the sheet of paper on the secretary's desk.

"There's two more pages in the office! How's Chin?" Jenny smiled wanly.

"Not too good. Physically, he's doin' much better than last night but emotionally, he's a wreck," Dan picked up the calling list and pretended to study it to avoid Jenny's worried look.

"I'm sorry Danny. If there's anything I can do to help?"

"Yeah, can you make these phone calls disappear for just one day?" Dan's lopsided grin did not meet his weary eyes. Jenny stood up and gave Dan a heart warming hug. The sandy haired detective was a little surprised but he returned it and closed his eyes allowing himself to relax in her motherly embrace. An audible and deliberate clearing of one's throat broke the tender moment and the two friends parted, each had swivelled their heads towards the source of the interruption.

"Hope I'm not interrupting anything?" the smirk on Trevor Dawson's face matched the unfriendly glare he gave Dan. The sleazy once over he directed at Jenny was so blatantly obvious that the secretary felt ill at ease by the man's presence.

"Dawson. Have you met Jenny Sherman?" Dan decided to break the ice and introduced Jenny formally.

"We've met," Continuing to scrutinize Jenny, Dawson barely acknowledged Dan.

"Let's get you started. Would you like to come into the office and I'll brief you in on today's agenda. Then I'll show you where you'll be working," Dan raised his voice a notch or two to drive the point in. _Let's not play games, Dawson!_

_************************************************************A L O H A !********************************************************************_

Standing in the corridor outside Chin's room, Steve peered into the small window on the door. Lin had her head resting on her husband's chest listening to the steady rhythm of his heart beat as he slept.

"He's been completely withdrawn since Danny saw him this morning," Doc Bergman softly informed the dark haired detective, who stood by the door of his patient's room.

Steve shook his head slowly, unable to articulate his thoughts into words as he continued to watch his broken friend lying in the ward.


	16. Chapter 15

_**Appreciate all who found the time to read/review my work. You all ROCK!**_

**Chapter 15**

For the fifth time that day, and it was only just after two, Dan had to endure Dawson's calling him _"Danny boy" _during their briefing sessions_. _He decided enough was enough. He'd spent the better part of the morning getting the new detective settled at his desk and detailing him on the day's agenda. Always trying to see the best in everyone he ever met, Dan was yet to find anything that came remotely close to decency inside Dawson's character. Still Dan kept any anger he felt towards the newcomer in check. He knew he'd have to tread carefully as Trevor Dawson struck him as a very clever and manipulative person. There was a reason why Dan had majored in psychology. From the very first day they met, he could see nothing but contempt behind those steely eyes that gave off nothing short of daggers. The phone rang in Steve's office and Dan was glad for the respite from having to deal with Dawson's questioning everything he'd instructed him to do.

"Williams,"

"Bruddah, it's Kono. Che and the boys managed to lift some pretty interesting prints in that cabin where Annie was held. Apart from Annie's prints, there were two others. Ran them through da computer. Came up with the dead man's identity. Name's Timothy Amalu, 29 years old. Father's serving a life sentence in Hilo. Mother committed suicide shortly after his birth. He has no other relatives we could locate. Get this…he was raised in Honolulu orphanage then when he was 12 he ran away and Father Rupert Davies took him in as an alter boy. He works odd jobs at Kaimuki church and boards there," Kono's startling new information was another piece to the puzzle behind Annie Harper's death.

"Definitely ties Father Davies in to the case, Kono. What else?"

"You're gonna love this! A thumb print was found on the frame of the closet door in the bedroom. It belonged to Father Davies,"

"Looks like Father Davies has some explaining to do on how his thumb print ended up at the kidnapper's hideout. Pick him up Kono. Suspicion of kidnapping for starters," _This could be the break we need. _Dan waited for Kono's confirmation then hung up the phone and turned back to Dawson.

"Dawson, I need you to call John Manticote and get a search warrant for Kaimuki church and Father Davies' house but wait for me here. I'm gonna head over to the hospital first. We'll head over to the Church as soon as I come back. We'll get Che's boys to meet us there. Che Fong is our Forensics Expert. Been working with HPD and Five'O for a long time," Dan grabbed his jacket from the coat stand and started to head out of Steve's office with Dawson in tow. He ignored the new detective's muttered remark, _"Bet longer than you huh, kiddo?" _

_*************************************************************A L O H A !*******************************************************************_

Frank Harper entered the room where his wife sat propped up against the pillows in a state of subdued shock.

"Honey, I brought you something to eat," Frank held a steaming bowl and sat in his chair by the bed. He placed the bowl on the dinner tray that sat across Jane's lap, then scooped up a spoonful of the clear broth. He lifted it to his lips and blew lightly to cool the steaming liquid. Slowly Frank moved the spoon up to his wife's mouth. Jane sat with her lifeless eyes wide open staring straight ahead at the wall. She didn't respond to her husband's voice nor did she meet his gaze.

"You gotta eat, baby," Frank softly coaxed his silent wife.

"You let our daughter die!" It was the first time Jane Harper had spoken since she collapsed the previous day in her living room. Words alone were not enough to describe the grief that tore through her. Her anguished cries turned into a wail of despair as she flung her arm across and overturned the tray that sat across her lap. Frank cursed and jumped up suddenly, knocking over his chair as the scalding liquid splashed on to the front of his shirt and down his jeans.

The door burst open and a concerned nurse, who heard the sound of smashed china and the loud clatter of a tray striking the floor, entered, "Is everything alright?" Seeing the spilt mess, the tray and broken pieces of the soup bowl all over on the floor, she walked towards the bed. Frank stood aside, his head hung low as he used a napkin to wipe his hands and his shirt. Jane sat sobbing uncontrollably on the bed, her hands twisting the material of the thin blanket draped over her legs. The young nurse called out to an orderly at the door to fetch the doctor then turned her attention to the patient, "It's alright Mrs Harper. The doctor will here shortly," then she looked up at the looming figure of the distressed woman's husband, "What happened?"

"She lost her daughter, that's what happened!" Frank took out his rage on the young nurse who stole a glance out the door hoping to see the Doctor. There was no one in sight.

"Please calm down, Mr Harper!"

"Don't tell me to calm down! Get out!" Frank grabbed the nurse's thin shoulders and physically steered her out the door, slamming the door in her face.

"You can't sit there and put all the blame on me! You wanna point a finger at someone, you do it to that cop's face! Kelly let our daughter die! If he left us alone, nothing would've gone wrong and we'd have her back home by now!" Frank pointed at the closed door behind him, bellowing as he did. His eyes were filled with a blazing fury, vengeance gripping his heart as the face of Chin Ho Kelly appeared in his mind's eye.


	17. Chapter 16

**Hi all! Sorry for the delay with getting this chapter up. I will no longer be updating on a daily basis due to work and personal life . However I will endeavour to deliver updates as time permits. I do not want to rush through writing up chapters of poor effort. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 16**

Pulling open the drawers of Dan Williams' desk, Trevor Dawson scowled at it's scant and neat contents. _Looks like Danny boy's made himself at home in the boss's office. Steve's office. Been a long time my friend. A long time, but don't think I've forgotten!_

After placing a call to John Manticote requesting a search warrant for the private quarters and grounds of Kaimuki Church and Father Rupert Davies' residential address, Dawson rang the airport to ensure the priest would not attempt to flee to the mainland. If there was nothing more he hated about being a cop, it was playing waiting games. _If this is how they do things in Hawaii, no wonder they're lagging behind! How long is Williams gonna be? Come on John call back with that warrant! _Dawson sat in the chair tapping the ballpoint pen against the desk and breathing out heavily in frustration. His impatience grew to the point where he could not sit still in the cubicle for a moment longer. _That's it! I'm goin'. _

Jumping out of his seat, Dawson hurried out of the main office and left the building. He climbed into his immaculately conditioned indigo '64 Mustang that was parked in the bay. Revving up the roaring engine, the new detective spun the wheels out onto the main road and drove towards Kaimuki Church.

_**************************************************************A L O H A !******************************************************************_

"Then what happened Doc?" Dan stood in Doc Bergman's office listening to the physician and coroner as he relayed the incident that took place in Mrs Harper's room.

"The doctor on duty called security to try to get him to calm down. Frank ended up leaving the hospital. Doctor Henson called me and told me what happened. That's all I know," Bergman sat behind his desk pulling out two files from the top drawer. "I have Annie's and Timothy Amalu's autopsy reports,"

"That was fast Doc!" Dan replied impressed.

"I started early this morning. I knew you'd be needing these. Couldn't sleep thinking about that little girl," Doc rubbed his eyes with his thumb and forefinger, pinching the bridge of his nose in the process.

Dan took the files from Doc's hands and started perusing them.

"I'll save you time reading them. Annie Harper sustained severe head injuries from multiple skull fractures. Her death was caused by brain hemorrhaging from a rupture of the temporal artery and intra-cranial pressure as a result of celebral edema. It's highly possible she lost consciousness from the impact and slipped into a coma immediately. In Timothy's case he also suffered brain hemorrhaging as well as a cervical fracture. A broken neck," Doc explained, knowing the inabilities that Five'O detectives had at grasping his use of medical terms, he left out the complexities.

"Thanks Doc. How's Chin?" Dan's voice was filled with concern.

"His family's with him now. He seems to have come out of his shell but I'd say he's just putting up a front for the kids. Danny, if you intend on questioning him, please tread carefully. He's in a state of shock and the head injuries aren't helping. I've called Dr Lewis, the psychiatrist to examine him and I'll be arranging counseling sessions in a few days time," Doc looked long and hard at Dan's tiresome and worried features.

"The questions can wait, Doc. I may already have the answers I need for now. Whether or not he's putting up a front, Chin's family's the best medicine for him right now. I think it'll be better if he doesn't have to see me today," Dan paused for a moment before replying. He really wanted to be there for his dear friend but at the same time he knew seeing him would probably trigger more flashbacks of the case and Chin's mind could use a respite from the trauma.

"Alright Danny," Doc could see the strain building behind Dan's words. He could hardly imagine how difficult it must've been for the young detective to make those tough decisions. He admired the inner strength that grew within Dan since he became a part of the Five'O ohana almost three years ago.

_**************************************************************A L O H A !******************************************************************_

After discovering Father Davies was not at his church or on the grounds, Dawson quickly headed to the priest's home. The tires skidded to a complete halt outside the single storey quaint house. Before leaping out of the car, he pulled out his piece and checked the chambers of the revolver making sure all the bullets were in place, then stowed it away.

"Five'O open up!" Dawson didn't bother to wait for a response but drew out his service revolver and kicked the door in. The hallway was empty. Dawson darted to the living room then kitchen. Empty. His eardrums picked up a noise in one of the rooms down the hallway. The detective held out his pistol in front of him and quietly crept to the end of the hallway towards the source of the noise. He peered into the bathroom along the way though it yielded nothing. As he reached the closed door of what could be the bedroom, Dawson once again busted the door open with his steel capped boots. "Freeze! Five'O! Turn around nice and slow and put your hands in the air where I can see them!" Dawon shouted at the man in front of him who had been frantically packing a suitcase.

Father Davies turned around slowly as instructed and faced Dawson. He was a portly man in his fifties with thinning grey hair and hawk like eyes. He raised his hands in surrender though his eyes flicked to the side where a small .22 caliber silver handgun lay on the bed obscured from the detective's view by the suitcase.

"Well, well, well you don't learn do you Davies? You got busted on the mainland, now here you are still in the business huh?" Dawson drawled and leered at the priest who contemplated the risks involved in reaching for his gun.

"I don't know what you're talking about! I served my time there. You have no right busting in here," Father Davies retorted.

"Don't lie to me! A little innocent girl died because of you and I'm going to see to it you rot in prison. Well what's left of you anyway by the time I'm through," Dawson's voice lowered threateningly, his eyes glinted with malice. _I'm going to teach scum like you a lesson!_

Dawson moved forward slowly, his gun began to lower. Father Davies swallowed hard then leaped to his bed to retrieve his weapon. The older man had no chance against the sharp reflexes of the merciless detective. Dawson did not hesitate to pull the trigger. Two shots in rapid succession caught Father Davies under his arm as his fingers brushed the hand-grip of the pistol. The bullets penetrated his ribcage, piercing his lung and heart. Death was imminent, however Dawson bided his time as he search for a phone to call for an ambulance.


	18. Chapter 17

_**Thanks for your patience and reviews! Thank you "Charlotte" for your review (I couldn't thank you through a PM). I found everyone's views of Dawson very interesting…here's a longer chapter since I kept you all waiting...  
><strong>_

**Chapter 17**

"He did _WHAT? _Ok, I'm on my way!" Dan replaced the mike beneath the dashboard of his LTD. According to Duke's radioed account, Dawson had not waited for him but attempted to arrest Father Davies on his own. It had resulted in a fatality. _Dawson could've been killed!_ What's more, now they had just lost their link to tie Father Davies to the Harpers and the kidnapping of their daughter. Dan cursed under his breath as he parked his car at the curb of Father Davies' house. Blue whirling neon lights covered the area as HPD cars lined the street, blocking off all public access. Dan ran across the lawn passing paramedics and HPD officers.

"Danny. He's in the bedroom," Duke met Dan on the porch and together they walked inside towards the bedroom.

_**************************************************************A L O H A ! *****************************************************************_

Lin held her husband's warm, gentle hand in hers. They were more than husband and wife. They were soul mates. Lin's presence brought a calming effect to Chin's chaotic mind. _Without her by my side, I don't know where I'll be_, Chin thought as he reached up and brushed her cheek with unsteady fingers. Lin took his hand and kissed it softly before bringing it back down on to the thin sheet of blanket that covered Chin to his chest. The children had gone to their Aunt's after spending some times with their father. Doc Bergman had allowed them all to be in the room at the same time as this seemed to pull Chin closer towards mental recovery. But now their father needed to rest. A light knock on the door broke the silence. The tall dark haired man walked in uncertainly.

"Chin. Lin. I just wanted to see how - I could come back later?" Steve stood at the doorway beginning to back out again, feeling like he'd just intruded when he shouldn't.

"Steve come in! I'm going to get some tea. Would you like one?" Mrs Kelly smiled up at Steve McGarrett, her husband's boss and close friend.

"No, thank you. I won't stay long,"

"Steve it's good of you to see me," Chin's words were faint and weak but Steve was happy to hear him speak.

"Howzit Chin?"

Steve moved closer to the bed and felt Lin patting his arm as she glided past him out the door. He sat down in the chair by Chin's bed.

"Feel like hell Steve. But don't tell Lin. She's worried enough as it is," Chin's voice was on edge.

"Chin, we're all going to help you get through this. I want you to think about something and I need you to start believing it. It's not your fault she's gone. You did everything you could and blaming yourself is not going to make a world of difference to Annie or her family. It'll just eat you up inside and it'll tear Lin apart to see you do this to yourself," Steve's gaze sought Chin's but the Chinese detective looked up at the ceiling.

"Chin? Are you listening to me? _Please, _look at me," Steve kept his tone gentle, coaxing him, not wanting to upset Chin any further. He waited until the injured detective spoke again.

"I'm sorry Steve. It's just so hard! 22 years you'd think I'd be use to this. I've never - never lost a ch-child's life before. When I think of Annie, I see my children and I think about how her parents must feel. I couldn't bear the thought of losing one of my own. The Harpers only had Annie and now they have n-nothing but this gaping hole that I helped create!" Chin's eyes finally met Steve's.

"No Chin. You risked your life to be there to do what you believed was right. You wanted to save her. Someone stopped you. It wasn't your fault. _It wasn't your fault_!" Steve gripped the railing until his knuckles were bone - white.

"Where's Danny, Steve?" Chin's changing the subject abruptly gave Steve the uneasy feeling that his psychological being was in a bad place.

"Doc said he left shortly before I came. I've been trying to call him but he's never in the one spot long enough for me to reach him," Steve sighed.

"Steve, he's been working so hard," Chin's gaze clouded over deep in thought and misery.

"I know Chin. I know. Get some rest. I'll come in again tomorrow," Steve sensed a presence at the door and knew it was time to go as Lin returned with two steaming Styrofoam cups in her hands.

"Sure Steve," Chin replied long after Steve had already left.

_******************************************************************A L O H A !****************************************************************_

Bending over the thin bloodied sheet that covered the body of Father Davies, Dan peeled back the material to reveal the priest's lifeless body. He'd been shot twice in the chest through the side. He was no doctor but he knew these were fatal wounds. Dan tried to piece the events together. Looking around him he saw the suitcase lying open on the bed, clothes hanging out the sides. Next to it was the silver gleam of a small handgun. Dan straightened up and turned around.

"Duke where's Dawson?"

"In the living room talking to Dann. He's making his statement," Duke replied at the doorway.

"Thanks," Dan made his way to the living room. Sure enough on the sofa sat Dawson talking animatedly to Chief Dann who stood in front of him with pen and paperwork in hand.

"Chief," Dan greeted as he walked towards him.

"Danny I'm done here. Looks pretty straight forward. Detective Dawson came to make an arrest but was forced to draw his weapon and open fire at the suspect who was reaching for his weapon after repeatedly warning him to freeze. He's confessed that he did not in fact possess a warrant. I'm afraid that part's up to the Governor to decide the best coarse of action," Chief Dann recounted.

"I wish I had waited! _Jesus_, it still tears me up inside every time I have to pull that trigger!" Dawson ran his hands through his hair appearing to look dejected and guilt ridden, though Dan could see right through him. He barely knew Dawson but the false emotions that played on the newcomer's face and the slumped shoulders of someone who was afraid of the consequences regarding his actions, was nothing more than sheer manipulation to gain sympathy and leniency.

"Dawson, go on ahead, I'll meet you back at the office," Dan issued his instructions directly, keeping his feelings about the situation hidden. He'll deal with Dawson later. This was not the place.

_**************************************************************A L O H A !********************************************************************_

Steve walked into the open doorway of Mrs Jane Harper's ward. A nurse turned to leave almost bumping into him, "Oh I'm sorry, I didn't hear you come in!"

"I'm Detective Steve McGarrett, Five' O. Doctor Bergman said I could have a couple of minutes with Mrs Harper," Steve waved aside the apology and showed the nurse his badge.

"Sure Mr McGarrett. I'll leave you two alone. I've given her a sedative so she'll be asleep soon. If you need me, I'll be in the nurse's station down the hall," the nurse in her thirties smiled up at the detective, who thanked her, then walked out of the room, closing it behind her quietly.

"Mrs Harper?"

"I know who you are, I heard you tell the nurse. What do you want?" Jane Harper's drawn face was pale and dark circles bordered her glazed eyes.

"I'm here off the record. You don't have to talk to me of course but I am truly sorry for your loss," Steve wasn't sure how this was going to pan out. Either he'd gain this distraught woman's trust or increase the contempt she radiated towards him. Judging from the fragile mental state she was in the odds were fairly even. Steve's only chance depended on how he played his cards and how deeply involved the Harpers were in their daughter's kidnapping. All Steve could be certain of right now was the genuine distress Mrs Harper was in. _No woman was that good an actress._

"He killed my daughter," Jane's eyes began to brim with tears but she lay still as droplets formed into streams and slowly rolled down her face, her hands by her sides, making no move to wipe them away.

"Who did Jane? Tell me. You can talk to me," Steve stood at the foot of the bed, not wanting to intimidate her by standing too close to her at her side.

"Detec - detective Ch-in Kell-" Jane spluttered.

"No Jane, the man you are accusing tried to save your daughter's life. He risked his own to try to save her. Timothy Amalu ultimately killed your daughter and put Detective Kelly in hospital. He's in a seriously ill condition. I'm speaking both physically and mentally. When a cop, _a cop_ like Chin loses a life he so desperately tried to save more than anything, that cop will carry that guilt for the rest of his life. He'll never be the same man again. _I know_, Jane. I know because I've experienced the same gut wrenching feeling that will continue to haunt me until the day I die! You go into that room right now where that detective is lying with his wife and eight children by his side, and ask him if he would trade his life for your daughter's. I can guarantee he will do it in a heart beat. So tell me Mrs Harper, how many lives have you or your husband saved and lost? I'm talking about the lives of strangers, Mrs Harper. It's much, much harder placing the life of a stranger in front of your own or a loved one's. Tell me you still blame that cop instead of the people responsible for putting your daughter's life in jeopardy?" Steve almost pleaded his case.

After a long moment of silence, Steve realized no answer was forthcoming from Jane Harper, "If there's anything you can tell me about the people responsible for this tragic nightmare, please call me. Day or night," Steve pulled out a card from his top pocket and placed it on the bedside table on his way out. He gave the prone woman one last look of empathy before exiting the room.

_**************************************************************A L O H A !********************************************************************_

_Drats! _Jenny tried to reach for her pen before it rolled right off the front of her desk onto the floor. A figure appeared at the entrance of the main office. _Great. _Jenny used all her self control to not roll her eyes at the man walking towards his, _no, Danny's cubicle. _She settled for pretending she was too immersed in her work to notice his return. _Darn pen. _Jenny resigned to the fact she'd have to get up and retrieve it. _Don't be so lazy! _Admonishing herself, she got to her feet and went around her desk.

_**************************************************************A L O H A !********************************************************************_

As he reached the interior of Dan's cubicle, Trevor Dawson paused and threw back his head to see where the secretary had gone. He took several steps back out of the confined area and peered out of the entrance. He let out a silent whistle as his eyes took in the sight before him. _McGarrett has good taste in his women! Too bad Dan's just a yellow kid. Hmmm...Not bad at all… _Dawson smiled as he crept over towards the secretary who was on her hands and knees in front of her desk searching for something she must've dropped. Jenny had no idea that Dawson's eyes remained fixated on her behind.

"Dawson! We need to talk. In the office, now!" the sound of Dan's displeased voice disrupted the scene in front of him.

Jenny jumped up in surprise and was in even more shock to discover Dawson standing so close to her. He had his head turned in the direction of Dan's voice. Dan looked at both parties and wondered whether he'd interrupted something. By the look on Jenny's face she looked relieved for the interruption.

"Sure _Danny - boy,_" Dawson leered at Dan who continued to stride over to Steve's office. He stole one last glance back to see if Dawson was following, "Coming Dawson?"

Jenny made to return to her desk having retrieved her pen. She let out a gasp of surprise and threw Dawson a very reproachful look as she felt a hand slap her behind! The detective winked at Jenny then seeing Dan's smouldering glare, he shrugged and walked over to Steve's office.

_****************************************************************A L O H A !******************************************************************_

_Steve come back, soon, please!_ Jenny thought miserably her eyes glanced at the closed door of her boss's office.


	19. Chapter 18

_**Sorry for the irregular updates! Thanks for reading and reviewing :)  
><strong>_

**Chapter 18**

There was only so much Dan could take, still, the young detective thought better than to lose control and fought to retain his composure as he turned and faced Trevor Dawson, "What were you thinking Dawson? For starters you could've been killed! Not only did you not have a warrant but you didn't wait for me like I asked you to!"

"Look here, _Danny boy, _I don't need a kid like you to lecture me on how to do my job! You wanna report me to the Governor then run along but don't waste my time here. I've been in law enforcement longer than you've been able to shave!" Dawson snapped back.

"What's your problem Dawson? What do you have against me?" Dan demanded, seeing the hatred in Dawson's eyes. _Why does he hate me so much? _

"Oh McGarrett never told you did he?" Dawson's jeering grated on Dan's nerves.

"Told me what?" Dan retorted feeling a little uneasy in the stomach as he wondered if Steve had held something back about Dawson. Then he remembered the way Steve had reacted whenever he mentioned Dawson or asked about their friendship. _What was it about Dawson that bothered him and why did he hold back telling me?_

"Let's just say that, had Steve made a different decision three years ago, you'd still be in HPD following Chief Dann around like a puppy dog and I'd be standing right about where you are now," Dawson took a step closer daring Dan to back down but the younger man stood firm.

"You really despise me that much just because Steve decided on hiring me and not you?" Dan couldn't believe it. _Why didn't Steve tell me? _He felt somewhat put out by Steve for not giving him a heads up on Dawson. Now here he was, scornfully disregarding anything Dan had to say to him.

"What are you gonna do, huh? If you want my respect, kid, you're gonna have to earn it! Reporting me in to the Governor is not gonna do you much good. If you can't handle your job, then maybe you should let the grown men do it for you," Dawson chuckled unpleasantly at his own sarcasm.

"Dawson, I really don't give a damn how you feel about me, but the fact remains, you didn't follow the legal procedures and there are consequences whether you like it or not. I don't know how you do things on the mainland nor do I care! This is Hawaii. If you can't handle following directions by someone younger than you, then I suggest you board the next plane. I don't have time for this! Further more, I go by _Dan, Danny or just Williams," _Dan took a deep breath, ignoring the twinge in his ribs, and willed himself to not hit Dawson.

"You're one to talk about following legal procedures and consequences, Williams. So how does it feel to shoot down an 18 _or was he 17_, year old kid?" Dawson knew he'd hit a nerve. A big one at that. Dan's face paled as the memory of that unforgettable night returned to him. He had caught a kid breaking into a car whilst he was off-duty. Acting out of instinct he tried to apprehend the juvenile offender. The boy fled the scene and Dan chased him. When the boy drew out his gun and started firing at Dan, things went from bad to worse. The kid, Thad, made it back to his crummy apartment he'd shared with a young girl. Dan called him out but when he received no response, he fired a round into the lock. He didn't realize he'd shot the boy by accident until he busted in and saw the kid crawling on his belly across the floor, a dark red stain soaking the lower left side of his back. Dan lost all ability to speak. He stood frozen, feeling defeated as the guilt rushed back at him like a speeding train. The young detective had been cleared of all charges but it was a process he never wanted to go through again. It was the first time he'd fired a pistol at anyone and took a life. It was also the first time he received a terrible grilling from Steve.

"Oh I read all about that in the papers. Word like that travels like wildfire. At least I acted whilst in the line of duty and I saw the filthy priest reach for his weapon. Did you see - no of course you didn't! The door was closed. I don't care what anyone says Williams but don't try denying you killed that boy because you were a _coward_. You were a rookie and a coward and you're no better than me when it comes to protocols. What's the matter? Not feeling too good about yourself?" Dawson narrowed the distance between himself and the slighter detective who he saw had his fists clenched.

"Are you finished Dawson?" Dan gritted his teeth in an effort to calm himself. He could feel his face, his insides burning and sweat beaded his forehead. _Don't let him get to you. He's just baiting you._

"I'm just getting started. So if I were you I'd be careful about what I'd say in my report to the Governor," Dawson threatened in a quiet voice, as he stood inches from Dan.

"Are you threatening me Dawson?"

"I would call it more of a _friendly word of advice_. I'm very well known and I'm very well liked anywhere I go. Unlike you, I have a clean record. I'd like to keep it that way. As for you, you're a rookie battling his own inferiority complex. If it wasn't for Steve, you and I both know you'd never have made it this far. Me? If it weren't for Steve's initial and unfathomable choice, I can secure a position anywhere from here to the mainland, you name it! Now why don't you get off my back. You've done enough damage as it is with Annie Harper's case. That _Jap _detective wouldn't be in hospital if it weren't for your incompetence to - " Dawson felt himself shoved back a couple of feet away from Dan who had drawn back his fist and punched the smirking detective hard in the mouth. His head whipped to the side from the impact and though he staggered backward he managed to stay on his feet.

Breathing heavily, Dan stood at the ready for Dawson to retaliate, "Shut up, Dawson!" Dan growled.

"Temper, temper. I'll let you off the hook for that one. I did hit a sore nerve didn't I? Do that again and I'll have you down on the ground so fast you won't even know what hit you, _rookie,_" Dawson wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

"_Get out!"_ Dan bellowed though Dawson did not flinch. He took out a handkerchief from his suit pocket and pressed it to his lips, staunching the blood that began to flow. Giving Dan one last look of victory, he wheeled around and walked out of the office slamming the door behind him.

Dan picked up the file of Annie Harper from his desk. Chin's handwriting marked the front cover. _Maybe he's right! Without Steve's guidance, where would I be? Without Steve I wouldn't be here. Without Steve, Chin's life is on the line! What am I doing? _Dan threw the folder down onto the desk where it disturbed the pile of case files that were still in progress. _How many cases have I solved without Steve? _Anger and shame surged through Dan until he could stand it no longer. He gripped the edge of the desk, his head bowed down trying to steady his turbulent emotions. He knew that Dawson will have to be reported about the non-existent warrant but if he made an official complaint about his behaviour, _what will it prove? That Dawson was right. I'm not a capable leader if I can't even gain his respect. _

_And Chin! _Dan deeply resented Dawson's racist remark referring to Chin as 'that Jap detective'. But what really knifed him, was the fact that he felt he'd let Chin down somehow. He remembered Chin's last words to him at the hospital. "_Don't. Just leave me alone, Danny," He didn't want to see me. It's because he blames me! And why shouldn't he? _Dan flung his arm right across the desk sending all the files, the phone and even Steve's desk lamp crashing on to the floor. His world came tumbling down, crushing him beneath its unforgiving weight.


	20. Chapter 19

_**Thanks for reading and reviewing…your thoughts are always appreciated (though you should all know this by now lol) I apologize for the delay in posting updates…**_

**Chapter 19**

It wasn't long before the newspaper's front page became the victim of copious brown splatters as Steve McGarrett let loose a fountain of the dark beverage. Returning from his morning jog and retrieving the daily paper delivered at his doorstep, he made himself a mug of coffee, before settling down at his breakfast bar, paper in hand.

"_Five' O's Kidnapping Bungle Leads To Tragic Child Death!" _Seething, Steve threw the sodden paper down on to the bench top and reached for some napkins to clear up the mess. It sickened him to see Chin's face below the bold headline, followed by the article that he forced himself to read.

"…_such a tragedy could have been avoided if not for the incompetence of senior detective Chin Ho Kelly…One must question whether young Dan Williams is ready to fill the shoes of wounded detective Steve McGarrett, head of Five'O…"_

Below the main article a second bold heading jumped off the page: "_Five' O -Shoot First, Ask Questions Later!" _This was followed by a smaller column outlining the shooting of a possible suspect. It was obvious to Steve that the journalists were unable to obtain substantial information to concoct a comprehensive report for the latter. _How dare they ruin Chin's good name with this rubbish! _Steve thought disgustedly.

_**********************************************************A L O H A********************************************************************* **_

"Take a seat Danny," Governor Jameson gestured for Dan to the remaining empty seat in his office. Dan was summoned to his office first thing that morning and had just entered the room only to find Trevor Dawson, already seated in the adjacent chair that Five'O's second in command would be sitting in. Dan hesitated for a moment before complying and sat next to the mainland detective. Dawson glanced at Dan nonchalantly before facing the Governor.

"Gentleman there are a few issues that needs to be brought forth. Firstly, Dawson, I have spoken to John Manticote. Fortunately given the fact that Father Davies attempted to flee and tried to fire his weapon at you, the law will be lenient regarding your failure to follow the required legal procedures. I don't want a repeat of this incident, Dawson, is that understood? You will be given an official warning!" Governor Jameson's stern caution made Dawson shift uncomfortably in his seat.

"Yes Sir," Dawson replied.

"Secondly, I have been hearing some disturbing rumors about internal conflicts between the both of you. By the looks of Mr Dawson's face here I'm betting these rumors carry some truth. This is to stop immediately! Dawson, whilst Steve is not here you are to answer to Dan Williams and or myself. If you have a problem with following Danny's instructions, then I suggest you take the next flight back to the mainland! If either of you had the chance to look at this morning's paper, gentlemen, Five'O is already under enough heat to steam a sauna as big as this island. I will not tolerate having two experienced detectives squabbling and disobeying direct orders, do I make myself clear, gentlemen?" Jameson looked at each of the two men in front of him.

"Yes sir," Dawson and Dan mumbled their replies almost in unison.

"Dismissed Dawson," Jameson looked down at his notes as he dismissed the detective.

Dawson rose from the easy chair and after giving one last scathing look at Dan, he left the office.

"Danny, I think you should take a real close look at this. This is a terrible blow for us and for Hawaii," Jameson picked up the folded newspaper on his desk and passed it to Dan.

_**************************************************************A L O H A !******************************************************************_

"Why did you call that journalist, Frank? Haven't we enough publicity already? Our daughter was murdered two days ago and you are busy exposing her death to every tabloid on the island!" Jane Harper tried to keep her voice lowered by gritting her teeth as she glared at her husband standing beside her in the ward with his hands on his hips.

"Look! That cop is responsible for her death so why should we keep this quiet whilst Williams and Honolulu's finest try to cover up their mistakes!" Frank returned his wife's glare.

"Your not doing this for our daughter! You're doing this for the money! Just like you did when you made that deal with - " Jane's heated reply was cut short as a hand slapped her hard across the face. She reached up to touch her reddened cheek which stung from the unexpected blow. Jane looked into her husband's face and saw the anger and hurt in his eyes. Her own eyes welled with tears and she backed away from him slowly. Frank reached out to take her in his arms and to tell her he was sorry but Jane flinched at his touch, cringing as she walked towards the window, turning her back on her husband.

"Honey," Frank called out softly but he knew Jane was too upset to speak to him again. He decided to leave his wife be and walked out of the room.

_***************************************************************A L O H A !*****************************************************************_

"Steve!" Dan entered the head of Five'O's office upon his return from the Governor's. He was surprised to see his boss standing behind the desk with today's copy of the newspaper in his hands.

"I guess you've read this too, Danno?" Steve asked solemnly knowing the answer before Dan could give it.

"Yeah, I just came back from the Governor's office. Frank Harper is threatening to take the matter to court. He wants to sue us," Dan walked into the office and closed the door behind him.

"Danno, this is bad. Real bad. This could get pretty ugly," Steve's eyes locked on to Dan's. He could see the dismay and hopelessness in Dan's eyes.

"I know that Steve. I'm bringing in Frank Harper for questioning over his probable involvement in the kidnapping. It's going to be risky since we don't have anything rock solid to tie him in," Dan broke eye contact and began pacing in front of Steve's desk.

"Do it Danno. Bring him in. There'll be plenty of heat but the longer you delay it the worse it will be with Frank Harper gathering an audience to sympathise with his version of events. With any luck we can keep Chin away from all this, until it blows over," Steve wished there was more he could do.

"Yeah Steve,"

"He's been asking for you. Chin I mean," Steve sighed and looked long and hard at his second in command.

"I'm the last person he should be seeing right now, Steve," Dan had his eyes downcast not daring to meet Steve's penetrating gaze.

"Don't you think Chin should be the judge of that, kaikaina?"

"Steve you weren't there! You didn't see him! I should not have let him go on his own!" Dan didn't realize he was close to shouting at his best friend who looked taken aback at his reaction.

"Danno, easy! No one's blaming you, least of all Chin for what happened," Steve hated seeing Dan in a state of self blame and utter helplessness.

"Well maybe he should!" Dan's sharp reply cut into Steve.

"Why are you doing this to yourself Danno? Where is this pointless guilt coming from? Is it because of Dawson?" Steve stepped out from behind his desk and stood in front of the tense young detective. Dan had his face turned to the side refusing to meet his eyes. Steve reached out to place his hand on Dan's stiff shoulder. Out of the corner of his eye, Dan saw the movement and for reasons unbeknownst even to him, he slapped Steve's hand away from him and took a step back.

"Danno?" Confused by Dan's behaviour, Steve gaped at him and waited for the agitated young man to reply.

"Look Steve, I'm sorry. I know you're just trying to help but please, I don't want to talk about Dawson," Dan met Steve's unwavering gaze, a look of finality for the subject told his worried boss to back off.

"Ok," Steve looked Dan over. It disturbed him to see the weary young man becoming withdrawn and distant. The bruises on Dan's knuckles did not escape Steve's attention, "Danno, don't shut me out. We've been through thick and thin. You, Chin, Kono and even Jenny are like family to me. So please don't hide in the shadows when you are in need of help. You mean the world to me Danno but I can't help you unless you let me,"

Dan stood resolutely, staring at Steve unable to vocalize his thoughts. He wished he could find it in himself to admit his fears but in light of everything that happened, he wasn't ready to open up. There were far more important things to take care of such as the turmoil in Chin's life, "Steve I need you to help Chin."

Swallowing the lump in his throat, Steve felt his heart ache for the traumas that caused both his detectives to isolate themselves from everyone that cared about them.

_**********************************************************A L O H A !**********************************************************************_

Rapping his knuckles on the apartment door, Steve almost gave up waiting for the occupant to answer. The faint sound of footsteps grew louder and the door finally opened revealing the silver haired detective.

"Dawson. We need to talk," Steve's steel blue gaze warranted his invite into the home of his once close friend and savior.


	21. Chapter 20

_**Because you're all being so kind and patient here's another Chapter … (hope you like this "qdid")  
><strong>_

**Chapter 20**

"Steve! Well come in. It's been a long time. I'll fix you a drink then you can tell me what's on your mind," Dawson's smile fell short of meeting the contemptuous glint that played in his steel blue eyes. He stepped aside and allowed Steve to enter the luxurious apartment. Steve could see the damage inflicted on Dawson's face by his second in command. It didn't take a great deal of math work for Steve to put two and two together. The detective's swollen and bruised lip confirmed Steve's speculations since leaving Dan at the office where he saw the purple and red tinge that marked his young second's knuckles. He walked past Dawson, taking in the exquisite surroundings. _Just about the only thing that hasn't changed since I've known you. Always one for extravagance. _

Dawson closed the door after Steve and ambled over to his mini bar. He began pouring and mixing his own cocktail, "Take a seat Steve. What will it be? Vodka on the rocks? How about a Martini, shaken not stirred?" Dawson laughed out loud at his own sarcasm.

"No thanks, Dawson. What I have to say won't take long," Steve remained standing as the smirk on Dawson's face slowly slid away.

"I came here to talk to you about Dan Williams," The seriousness in Steve's voice was also portrayed on his face.

"Ah Williams. What about 'im?" Dawson took a sip from his glass then walked out from behind the bar to stand directly in front of Steve.

"I know what you're trying to do Dawson and it won't work, my friend," Steve replied quietly.

"Look Steve I don't know what you're talking about," Dawson shrugged indifferently and downed his cocktail.

"You know damn well what I'm talking about! This is exactly the reason why I didn't want you on the team three years ago. You twist things to your liking. Manipulation Dawson. It doesn't agree with me. Never has and never will. And we certainly have no place for it here. Not here Dawson," Steve's voice rose a notch as he felt his anger rising within him.

"If there's one thing I don't appreciate, Steve, is someone coming here throwing accusations at me. How about hearing my side of the story for a change?" Dawson threw a pained look at Steve.

"Dawson. Dan Williams does not go around re-arranging his colleagues faces for no reason,"

"You think a lot of him, don't ya Steve,"

"Yeah Dawson. I do. I think a lot about all my men,"

"Steve, Steve. What the hell happened to you huh? You've grown soft. Back in the days, you wouldn't have thought twice about turning down a kid who looks like he's fresh out college! I don't get it, Steve. What's with this kid?" Dawson shook his head and rolled his eyes at Steve who stood glaring at the detective.

"He has a name, Dawson. Dan Williams. This _kid_ is a better man than you or I could ever hope to be. You best well remember that! If you think you can push your way into the fold and drive Danno out then you better listen to me my friend. You better listen _real good _because I'm only going to say this once. If I find out that you're the one responsible for giving Danno a hard time and if this kidnapping business goes downhill because you were the idiot that killed the link we needed for the case, then I will personally throw you on the next plane out of Honolulu. And that's not all I'll do. Upon your return you'll find that your superiors have been notified and a vacancy will be open in your office!" Steve stabbed the air with his finger as he grilled Dawson who stood stock still, fury in his eyes.

"You seem to forget easily McGarrett! I saved your neck when I could've let you die out there! Danny boy is nothing more than a yellow rookie!" Dawson retorted, flaring up.

"You're still doing it aren't you Dawson? This guilt trip attempt. It didn't work three years ago, it won't work this time! So don't try it. You and I both know the only reason you saved my neck was because you were afraid if I died, you would be alone. You couldn't face the fight without me by your side. As I recall you almost left me and came back only when it was safe for you to do so. You were in tears Dawson almost every night, afraid you were not coming home. Don't you dare call Danno a coward! He's saved my life countless times and the lives of others he never even met! And he did it all in a heart beat. Never did he regret it. You tell me who's the coward?" Steve shot back at the red faced detective who had stepped up to Steve, ready to take a swing. Steve braced himself then saw Dawson hesitate, "Go ahead Dawson. Hit me. That's what you're good at these days. Shakin' up the witnesses, busting up snitches, falsifying evidence, need I go on with what you do to your suspects just to prove to everyone what a big man you are? I may be many things but I'm not _deaf_. How you solve your cases on the mainland is none of my business. Over here_, it is!"_

Dawson's teeth grated together as he threw his arm across attempting to hit Steve in the temple with the glass still in his hand. Steve was more than prepared and brought his left arm up to block the blow, ignoring the pain in his shoulder as both limbs connected fiercely. The glass fell from Dawson's fingers and landed harmlessly on the carpeted floor. Maddened even more, Dawson ploughed his fist hard into Steve's abdomen doubling the detective over. Although the blow winded him, Steve's adrenaline kicked into overdrive and he recovered quickly as he grabbed Dawson by the loose folds of his Aloha shirt and wheeled him around, throwing him up against the counter of the mini bar. Miniature bottles toppled from the impact and glasses of various designs clanged against each other in their wooden brackets. Pinning him to the edge of the counter, Steve twisted Dawson's arm painfully behind him holding him at bay until he cried out when the pain became unbearable.

"Dawson! This isn't the way it has to be. One last chance Dawson or you can pack your bags right now!" Steve growled at the struggling detective.

"Alright. _Alright_! I get the point, _friend_!You gonna let me go or you gonna break my arm?" Dawson took a deep breath and forced himself to relax. Steve slowly and cautiously relinquished his hold and took a step back, allowing Dawson enough space to straighten up and move away from the counter.

"_Do we have an understanding?_" Steve grated.

"For now, Steve. I'll leave Williams to sink his own ship. Then you can see how right I am about your boy," Dawson retorted, rubbing his arm and grimacing in pain.

Steve ignored the jibe remark and turned to leave the apartment. Before he closed the front door he paused in mid step but did not turn to face Dawson as he said, "I will be back first thing Monday morning, Dawson. Collect your pay check and then I don't want to see your face again. As of this moment I no longer consider you a friend," With his final words said and done, Steve McGarrett left Trevor Dawson to his livid thoughts.


	22. Chapter 21

_**To "carismum", thank you for your PM. It was very thoughtful and I only wish I could've sent you a proper reply! I'm glad you have enjoyed reading my stories and continue to read them as I update. **_

_**As for everyone else…thank you…you're all wonderful!**_

**Chapter 21**

The long drive home allowed Steve's mind to mull over the current situation between Dawson and his second in command and how their actions will ultimately effect Annie Harper's case, if they haven't already. The aches from subduing Dawson presented themselves as sharp pains radiated from his shoulder, that had taken a bullet weeks ago, right down the length of his arm. _Great, just what I need! _

Steve drove past Dan's apartment and noticed there were no lights on. It was only after eight and he knew Dan wouldn't be asleep at that hour. _He's probably trying to pull another all nighter! _Steve's thoughts brought the wheels of his Mercury in the direction of the Iolani Palace. He had to see his kaikaina. Had to talk to him once more. _Hadn't they just discussed the matter of over working himself? Why, Danno, won't you open up to me again? _

_**********************************************************A L O H A !**********************************************************************_

Finally, when Dan could no longer keep his eye lids from closing, he resigned from Steve's desk and placed the folder to one side. _Still waiting to question my witness in the Carlson case, and now this! Warrant request on hold to search the Harper's home and question Frank. Just keep me dangling, John. _Dan thought miserably as he dragged himself out of the chair and to his feet._  
><em>

Dan stretched his protesting muscles as he reached for his jacket hanging on the coat stand. He immediately regretted the movement and wrapped his arm around his midsection._ Damn ribs! _ Taking a small breath, he let his body relax from the sudden pain, then draping the jacket over his arm, the sleepy detective turned off all the lights then vacated the building.

_***********************************************************A L O H A !*********************************************************************_

Downing his third glass of scotch for the evening, Dawson slammed the glass down onto the counter of his mini bar. Staring straight ahead absently, he felt his insides burning and twisting as images of Steve, Father Davies, the Governor, Jenny and Dan Williams flashed before him. _Steve, the back stabber! Father Davies, rotting in hell like you deserve to be you bastard! _

"Jameson, you senile, decrepit old man!" Dawson did not realize in his drunken state he was beginning to slur the words as he spoke his thoughts aloud.

"Yeah Steve, buddy, pal!" Dawson yelled at the far wall. Laughing at his ranting, he poured himself another glass of the intoxicating liquid.

"Here's to you, sweet heart! You know you want me! I know that Dan wants…" The image of Jenny faded and transformed into Dan, "Williams. _Danno_. What kinda stu-stupid name is that bruddah?" Dawson picked up the glass and mimed the act of toasting someone in front of him. Guzzling down it's entire contents, Dawson then hurled the glass at the wall, at the imaginary Dan who was smirking at him. _Before I go back to the mainland, Steve, I'm gonna teach Danny boy a few lessons he'll never forget! That I promise you. Think you're a man Williams? Man enough to take me on? You're nothing but a rookie! A waste of space._

The glass shattered, leaving a dent in the plaster of the wall. Eyes burning with hatred, so deeply rooted, it consumed him, Dawson subconsciously began picturing malicious ways in which he would take down the young sandy haired detective.

_*********************************************************A L O H A !**********************************************************************_

The road became a hazy blur as Dan fought to stay awake and maintain alertness. He rubbed at his sore eyes to clear the fogginess in his vision. It seemed to only make them more irritated as black spots now danced before him. He shook his head and felt the car veer dangerously on to the wrong side of the road. Pulling the steering wheel back into position, Dan tried to blink away the fatigue that weighed down on his eyelids. Letting his mind drift back to the days prior to Five' O, back in HPD, Dan began to wonder if he made the right decision accepting Steve's offer to join the elite team of Five'O.

The lights at the intersection changed, signalling Dan's LTD to come to a halt. Dan's normally sharp reflexes were too worn out to adjust to the traffic conditions. By the time his senses registered the need to apply the breaks, slow down and stop, he was already passing the through the intersection.

Dan hit the pedal hard, his eyes widened in fear and recognition as nothing but the black Mercury driving through the road that intersected his, filled his vision.


	23. Chapter 22

_**As for the chapter before this - to my reviewers, "I'm not dubbed Queen of The Evil Cliffie" for nothing! LOL hope y'all enjoy my next installment! **_

**Chapter 22**

From the corner of his eye, Steve could see the vehicle coming straight at him. It was not going to stop short of colliding with his Mercury. He jerked the wheel and tried to swerve away, side swiping the car that drove alongside his. The driver swore angrily from his open window.

The out of control LTD managed to slow down enough to lessen the impact of what could have been a devastating collision. The front bumper of the LTD hit the rear passenger side of Steve's Mercury as both cars screeched and skidded across the tarmac. The point of impact finalized their momentum and both vehicles came to a complete standstill. Had Dan not worn his seat belt, he knew he would have been thrown straight through the windshield. As it were, the impact jerked his body forward violently against the taut and unyielding strap that held him in place. Dazed and badly winded, Dan sat gasping, trying to disorient himself. Then the horror of the collision brought him back to his senses as he peered through his windshield and saw Steve exiting his Mercury. Horrified that he had nearly killed his best friend, Dan fumbled with the catch of his seat belt with trembling fingers. The mechanism clicked audibly and released him. Dan stumbled his way over to Steve who looked both disturbed and shocked when he saw the identity of the man that had crashed into him and almost killed the both of them.

"Steve, I'm so sorry! Are you - are you alright? Dan gasped and stopped halfway across the intersection, bent double, trying to regain his wind.

"Danno!" Unscathed, Steve hurried to Dan's side as the young man slowly straightened, grimacing as he did, "Are you alright Danno?" Steve grasped Dan by both shoulders and gazed into his eyes.

"I'm ok, Steve. Are you?" Dan croaked, his breathing becoming rapid, bringing forth a coughing fit. He held his hand up to Steve signalling that he just needed a minute to catch his breath.

"I'm fine Danno. But maybe we should get you to the hospital," Steve said softly as curious onlookers gawked on the sidewalk. The driver of the red corvette Steve had side-swiped had pulled his vehicle over to the side of the road and now approached the two men in the center of the intersection.

"Hey buddy, what's the big idea, huh? Are you blind or something?" the pudgy middle-aged man called out in frustration.

"Easy Bruddah. It was an accident. Steve McGarrett, Five'O. If you care to come down to HPD tomorrow, I'll be there first thing, 9'Oclock and we'll sort out the details. Here's my card," Steve had turned to face the man and flashed him his badge.

"I'll be there! It's gonna cost ya, I just had the paint re-worked!"

"Yeah well, like I said, friend. I'll sort it out tomorrow. Unless you're hurt, please just calm down and return to your vehicle," Steve raised his hand placatingly and watched as the man eyed both he and Dan, before slipping the card into his pant pocket then walked briskly back to his prized crimson corvette.

"Ok, there's nothing more to see here. Please move along," Steve called out into the street and waved his hands gesturing to the gathering crowd to disperse and be on their way.

"Danno, think you can drive and move your car over to the side?" Steve asked Dan gently.

"Yeah," the young detective nodded, still clearly shaken from the ordeal.

_******************************************************************A L O H A !****************************************************************_

"What happened back there Danno?" Steve eyed his second in command as they stood facing each other on the sidewalk, "Did you not see the lights had changed?" Concern filled his voice as Steve's heart hammered with the realization that Dan could've been seriously hurt or worse, from such a careless mistake. The gnawing concern gradually shifted to anger, as it dawned on Steve that Dan had worked himself to breaking point and in doing so he had endangered himself and others around him.

Dan turned away from Steve and took in the damage to his partner's car, "I'm sorry about the car, Steve. I guess I wasn't concentrating as well as I should have."

"I'm not worried about the car, Danno! I'm worried about _you_! You slept at the wheel, didn't you?" Steve's accusatory stare burned the side of Dan's face. He forced himself to look at Steve once again. The glare Steve gave only accentuated the disappointment that radiated from him.

"I don't know, Steve. I was fine when I left the office," Dan swallowed hard, his stomach churning with guilt and from the throbbing ache of his newly bruised ribs.

"Don't lie to me! You worked yourself till you thought you were going to drop. You got behind the wheel, hoping you'd make it home in one piece. You could've been killed, Danno!

"Don't you think I know that?" Dan's own anger and disappointment in himself matched that of his boss. _He had let Steve down. He almost killed him!_

"What were you thinking, Danno? What were you trying to prove?" Steve lowered his voice but the damage was done. The disappointment was etched painfully into Dan's heart and soul. Nothing he could say was going to change that.

"I'm sorry Steve," Dan tried one last time to repair the damage. Waves of nausea gripped him and he forced himself to take deep painful breaths to keep from vomiting.

"Sorry's not going to cut it Danno. The next time you doze off behind the wheel could be the last time you do something stupid and reckless. You not only endangered your life but the lives of others as well."

"What more do you want me to say, Steve? I can't erase what I did! I - " Dan's words were choked off as his stomach muscles spasmed and he turned away from Steve, retching uncontrollably into the gutter.

"Danno!" Steve hastily rushed to the ill detective's side and wrapped his arm protectively around his shoulders, "Easy, easy!" Steve gently massaged Dan's back trying to soothe the young man's apparent discomfort. Steve's anger evaporated, to be replaced by a new found agony that tore at his being. Dan was in a bad place, he knew that now. The exhaustion and tumultuous pressure of recent weeks since he was left with the burden of solving the most difficult cases whilst leading Five'O had finally taken its toll.

Steve stood by his friend's side feeling powerless to eradicate Dan's suffering. When Dan had at last emptied the scant contents of his sore stomach, he straightened up, wipng his mouth with the back of his hand. He had his arms tightly wound around his waist as he took deep agonizing breaths to steady himself. The pain brought a sickly pallor to his face and sweat beaded his forehead.

"No hospital, Steve, please. Don't - don't take me - " Dan's croak turned into a groan.

It took all the will power he had for Steve to ignore the screaming voices of his conscience that told him to take Danno to Queens Hospital, "Ok, Danno. Let's get you home kaikaina. Let's get you home," Steve kept his arm around Dan's shoulders and helped him slide into the passenger seat of the dented Mercury.


	24. Chapter 23

_**For those of you wondering who dubbed me "Queen of the evil cliffie", all credits go to…the lovely "Book 'em Again"! **_

_**Kono and Chin fans, this is for you…sorry for the shortness of this chapter…RL was determined get in my way.**_

**Chapter 23**

A soft knock at the door stirred the sleepy senior detective as he lay in his bed pretending to still be fast asleep. He knew the person behind the door was not his wife Lin or any of his children as they were more boisterous on their visits and usually did not feel the need to knock first before entering.

Slowly and carefully, the door opened, revealing a heavy set Hawaiian man carrying what looked like a picnic basket in one hand a cardboard box balanced in the other, as he pushed the door further ajar using his foot. The determination, to keep as silent as a ninja, plastered on his face, made Chin almost feel like chuckling. He had peeked beneath his lashes, curious to see who his visitor was.

"Hey bruddah! Sorry if I woke you," The big toothy grin was infections as Kono Kalakaua sauntered into the ward that housed his brotherly friend, Chin Ho Kelly, "I, uh, know it's a little late for dinner,"

The corners of Chin's lips quivered then a faint smile broke across his wan face. This was the first time since that tragic evening that Chin felt a small reprieve from the trauma that plagued his mind whenever his children weren't with him. Lin and Steve were his pillars of strength and hope but they still could not block out the guilt that haunted him in his waking hours. Even the sedatives that Doc gave which sent him into a deep slumber, did not allow him to escape from his nightmares. Here stood, the one man who did not look at him as if he were a fragile ornament ready to shatter at the touch of a feather. Kono was here simply to hang with him as friends do. It was the first visit he had made to Chin's ward. Having heard the traumatic state that his friend was in, Kono was too to afraid that he couldn't voice the right words. He'd always felt somewhat clumsy when it came to these delicate moments. Finally, he plucked up the courage, when Lin convinced him that Chin needed someone to keep his mind preoccupied. Someone outside of his immediate family. The mother of eight knew Kono well enough to see the jovial and carefree attitude he would bring out of Chin during his visits to their home. She prayed that the gentle Hawaiian could bring some light to the darkness that engulfed her husband in its suffocating grasp.

"What have ya got there, bruddah? Looks like a picnic basket!" Chin pointed weakly at the cane carrier in Kono's possession.

"I just got back from my cousin's birthday party! You should see the food there, bruddah! My uncle, see, he's a chef at that fancy new restaurant in Waikiki. Real posh. He got a little excited and made some of the best dishes you ever ate. Got me thinking' about you and the cardboard steaks they serve up here," replied Kono.

Chin's smile broadened which only made Kono chuckle out loud with relief and happiness at his friend's reaction to see him. He had braced himself upon entering the hospital entrance, nervous about how Chin would respond.

_**********************************************************A L O H A !**********************************************************************_

The silent drive to Dan's apartment, had Steve on edge. Dan had fallen asleep as soon as he leaned his head against the window. His steady breathing was the only thing that reassured Steve, that Dan didn't seem to have injured himself too seriously. What had him worried was the pale, drawn out skin tones of his face and the episode he endured by the roadside which had him violently ill. Steve also suspected the impacted during the crash may have disturbed the young detective's healing ribs. He had assessed that Dan had not taken his arm away from his midriff and appeared to be clutching his ribs tighter whenever the car lurched over a dip in the road or came to a sudden stop at the lights.

Grasping the steering wheel until he could see the whiteness of his knuckles protruding, Steve came to a decision. Whether or not Dan agreed, he was taking him to the hospital.

_Sorry, kaikaina, I'm not taking any chances!_


	25. Chapter 24

_**Thanks for reading and reviewing…..glad y'all sound like you enjoyed Chin and Kono's moments. I thought I'd lighten the mood a little. Now back to the darker shades…**_

**Chapter 24**

"Danno. Danno?" Steve gently shook his sleeping partner to wake him. He stood stooping into the passenger side of his Mercury as Dan slowly stirred to wakefulness. His look of confusion abruptly turned to one of dismay as the neon lights of ambulance vehicles came into view. He looked up at Steve and caught sight of the signage behind his friend's shoulders. They were parked at Queen's Hospital, the very place Dan had distinctly remembered asking Steve to not take him to.

"Steve - " before Dan could begin to argue, Steve held up a hand and shook his head.

"Danno, either I personally drag you in there or Doc Bergman can examine you here in the car, and I doubt you'd be too comfortable being prodded in my Mercury. Not to mention Doc will give you an earful. What will it be my friend?" Steve's ultimatum lingered in the air for several more seconds.

"Those are my choices?" Dan stared at Steve slightly annoyed by his stubbornness.

"Yes Danno, you better make up your mind, I'm not going to stand here all night while you come to a decision!" Steve's stern voice put an end to the matter and Dan reluctantly agreed to accompany him to see Bergman.

As Dan stepped out of the car, Steve stayed close by his side and placed a hand on his back guiding him. A wave of dizziness washed over Dan and he stumbled at the entrance. Steve gripped Dan's arm with one hand, whilst firmly grasping the back of his shirt with the other, "Easy Danno, easy,"

"I'm fine Steve," Steve ignored Dan's mumbled reply and together they crossed the foyer.

_*****************************************************A L O H A !***************************************************************************_

Doc Bergman was less than pleased to see Dan once again sitting in the examination room with the buttons of his shirt undone. After routinely checking his blood pressure and respiration Doc instructed Dan to remove his shirt.

"Can't say that I'm happy to see you, Danny. I see you've chosen to dismiss my advice. You've also stopped wrapping those ribs which was not a very wise move," Doc admonished as he began to probe Dan's side, "Hmmm…I'm gonna have to get x-rays done on those. If you haven't fractured them again, they're pretty bruised. Ok lie down, Danny," Doc frowned as he helped Dan relax on the examination table, "Let me know if this hurts," Doc methodically palpated Dan's abdominal region. He carefully watched for Dan's reactions and quickly grew annoyed that Dan continuously gave non- committal answers ranging from _hmmm, uh huh, ah, not really, little, _or he simply grunted.

"Danny, you're going to have to be more specific than that! And don't tell me that bruise is a _nah-huh. _Let's try again shall we_?" It's like speaking to a seven year old! _Doc rolled his eyes and continued his examination. Before long Doc's fingers hit a particularly sore spot in Dan's left side right below his ribs. He let out a groan, "Yeah that - that hurts Doc,"

"Ok Danny. Just take it easy. Relax. Take slow breaths," Doc could feel the rigidity of Dan's abdominal muscles and the swelling beneath his administering touch. His frown deepened as he diagnosed the two possibilities of Dan's injuries in his mind.

_****************************************************A L O H A !****************************************************************************_

The laughter that was generated within the walls of the ward rang in Steve's ears as he paused outside of Chin's room. He looked through the small window on the door and what he saw filled his heart with a warm glow. Kono was seated beside Chin who was sitting up bed, a checker board between them on the bed.

"I hope I'm not disturbing anything, gentlemen?" After knocking the door lightly to Chin's room, Steve opened it and slowly entered.

"Steve! Kono's pretty good at checkers," Chin beamed at the sight of his boss.

"I'm glad you're both having fun. Where was my invite?" Steve smiled at the comforting scene before him. The last couple of days, Chin had been completely shut down, and now he reminded Steve of the Chin he had known before that tragic day. However, Steve could still see traces of that distant look imprinted in Chin's eyes. The laughter failed to reach them and he knew the moment they left, Chin would be return to his empty shell. Steve stood quietly, a burning sensation behind his eyes threatened to reach the surface as both happiness and sadness intermingled inside him.

"Steve! Steve are you still with us bruddah?" Kono's voice pulled Steve back out of his reverie and he blinked several times in an attempt to clear away the heat that stung his azure eyes.

"Yeah sorr- " Steve cleared his throat but was spared from having to explain his moment of reflection. Doc Bergman waltzed in and cleared his throat very audibly.

"Steve. Could I have a word with you in my office?" Doc looked up at Steve, his expression was unreadable.

"Sure Doc. I don't think I'll be back again so goodnight Chin. Kono," Steve, Chin and Kono exchanged farewells then the head of Five'O followed Doc out of the ward and towards his office.

_******************************************************A L O H A !**************************************************************************_

"What's goin' on Doc? How's Danno?" Steve sat across from Bergman in the doctor's office.

"Well firstly, it seems our young friend's aggravated those ribs. Fortunately the x-rays shows no new fractures, just bruising. He is also suffering from extreme fatigue and exhaustion,"

"Doc, why do I get the feeling there's something you're not telling me? What is it?" Steve sat bolt up right in his seat. He saw the troubled look in Doc's eyes and Steve's heart rate picked up speed.

"We're still waiting on more test results to come through. I've also asked for another set of x-rays. Hopefully they'll let me know the extent of his injuries. If we're lucky, it could just be a contusion to his spleen but I won't know for certain yet,"

"If Doc? What do you mean if we're lucky? What's the worse case scenario?" Steve almost jumped off the edge of his seat as he listened intently to the diagnoses.

"If the results are inconclusive he may need exploratory surgery to determine if he is bleeding internally, find and repair the damage. There's a possibility he may have ruptured his spleen from the impact,"

"But the accident - there was minimal damage to our cars. Neither of us were traveling at high speeds!"

"It doesn't matter Steve. We're dealing with heavy and powerful machinery here. What you consider a light collision only appeared that way to you. From my thorough examinations, Dan's injuries were caused by his own seat belt. These injuries are common even from impact of a low velocity range,"

"How long until we could expect the results?" Steve couldn't believe what he was hearing!

"Within the next half hour,"

"What are his chances if - " Unable to finish his sentence , Steve swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat.

"If he does have internal injuries, it all depends on the severity and whether or not he starts hemorrhaging as a result. With surgery the damage could be repaired however there's always the risk of complications and the onset of shock from blood loss. Bleeding of the spleen is not always easily detectable, Steve, and a ruptured spleen will bleed profusely which makes it a very serious injury. Danny could bleed to death,"

Steve sat frozen in his seat_. I almost didn't take him to the hospital! _

A pretty young Hawaiian nurse knocked on Bergman's door which stood slightly ajar. Doc gestured for her to enter. Acknowledging the seated detective with a smile and a nod, she walked past him and handed the physician a folder.

Steve anxiously eyed the grey haired man before him, his heart pounded hard and fast rhythms in his chest as Doc Bergman held Danny's life in his hands.


	26. Chapter 25

_**Here's another installment …please note RL is chewing up my free time so might be back to irregular updates… **_

_**Frank will return if not in the next chapter then the one after, "Nadja".**_

_**Thanks to all again for your time in reading and reviewing **_

**Chapter 25**

Steve did not even notice the nurse had left the room. All that occupied his attention was Doc and the medical file in his hands.

"You can relax now Steve. Danny's blood tests and x-rays confirm bruising to his spleen. With plenty of bed rest and anti inflammatory medication, he's going to be fine," Doc said reassuringly as he continued to examine the x-ray, holding the film up to his eyes.

"Thank God," Steve exhaled the stale air in his lungs. His heart beat gradually returned to its normal rhythm.

"I'll be keeping him over night for observation, of course, just in case. Steve you're not going to like this and neither will he. Danny won't be fit for duty until the swelling goes down which could take at least a week, maybe two. If he receives a blow to the abdomen, takes a fall, or is involved in another accident, he is at a very high risk of rupturing his spleen. I understand that Five'O has been dealt with a few undue blows recently and I care for Danny very much, Steve. Which is why I have decided to allow you to return to work as of tomorrow, provided you still make time to attend your physiotherapy sessions," Doc laid down the file and looked Steve in the eye.

"Thanks Doc. I appreciate it! Can I see Danno?" the relief on Steve's face was insurmountable.

"I'll be giving him a mild sedative and some pain killers but you can see him for a few minutes. Speaking of visitors I'll have to unfortunately kick Kono out pretty soon. It's almost midnight!" Doc replied, a small smile spread on his face.

_******************************************************A L O H A !**************************************************************************_

"Howzit Danno?" Steve called out softly as he entered Dan's room.

"Alright Steve. I'm sorry about tonight. Guess I screwed up big time. What's new these days huh? I seem to be making a mess of things everywhere I turn," Dan sighed, his eyes not meeting Steve's.

_Kaikaina, how can I make you see just how much good you've done? _Steve thought to himself as he pulled up a chair next to Dan's bed.

"I want you to listen to me, Danno. We all make mistakes. I've done my fair share and probably more to come. I can't tell you I'm not disappointed at what you did but that doesn't mean I think you're a screw up. You're far from it. I was angry with you and I still am. And you know _why_ Danno? I was scared! Just thinking about how close I was to losing you scares me more than anything. I made my decision three years ago to have you by my side at Five'O and I stand by that decision. You've never given me any reason to regret it! I know things are tough right now. They don't always get any easier. I believe in you but you need to start believing in yourself. Otherwise people like Dawson will have a ball game with messing up your head. Yes, I know about what's been going between you and Dawson. I realize you've been put in a tight corner and I'm going to do everything I can to get you out," Steve decided not to get into all the details of his confrontation with Dawson.

"Steve, I don't know what to say. I - I -" Dan's voice caught in his throat as a wave of emotions cascaded over him.

"You don't have to say anything, kaikaina. Just hang in there. Doc's keeping you overnight. He said I can go back to work tomorrow which means I've got you covered. I know you're really not going to like this but as of now, I'm taking you off the kidnapping case. I'm also taking you off duty until Doc gives you the green light. It could be a week or more," Steve hoped Dan would understand and accept his decision.

"Steve, I have a witness to interview in the Carlson case. She won't speak to anyone but me!" Dan shifted uncomfortably onto his side. He drew his knees up slightly and gritted his teeth against the pain in his chest and stomach. The dizziness and nausea made it hard to absorb Steve's words.

"Until John says we can go ahead with bringing Carlson back into the courtroom, there is no witness to interview. If he gives the go ahead, then we'll talk about that. I'll make some concessions but until then, I want you to rest and concentrate on getting healed up," Steve replied, as he scrutinized his hurt second in command who had gone rather quiet, "You ok, Danno?"

"Yeah. A little queasy that's all," Dan squeezed his eyes shut, clamped his jaw and swallowed down the bile. There were some things he wanted to say to Steve but he knew if he tried saying them now, he would be sick all over his boss.

"Steve," A voice interrupted the stillness as Doc Bergman called out to Steve indicating that visitation time was over. A glass of water and a cup of meds in his hands, Doc entered the room and walked towards the bed.

"Ok Doc, he's all yours. Take it easy Danno," Steve rose from the chair and lightly squeezed Dan's shoulder before making his way to the door. As he passed Bergman he whispered, "Doc, I don't think he's feeling too well,"

"That's to be expected. He should be alright after a good night's sleep," Doc replied.

There was nothing left in his stomach to bring forth, but the nausea had Dan shaking and breaking out in a cold sweat. After taking a few agonizing deep breaths, he managed to get his stomach under control and the nausea subsided. Both Doc and Steve looked on with sympathy etched on each of their faces.

"Danny, these should ease the pain and help you sleep," Doc placed the glass of water and the meds down on the bed side table and gently helped the young detective to sit up.

Steve took one last look at Dan, then left the patient in the care of his doctor.


	27. Chapter 26

_**Mahalo to my readers and reviewers! Just a small note for those of you who may be thinking my last few chapters are veering away from the main plot and becoming very Danny/Steve with a lacking in Chin - this story is taking more chapters to write than I originally thought it would, particularly with the Dawson/Danny sub-plot and tying it into the main picture. I have plenty more in store and some nasty surprises for Chin not too far away. This chapter is the beginning of what's to come…**_

**Chapter 25**

Steve's morning couldn't have started any worse. A very irate Mr Douglas sat in the office of HPD.

"Mr Douglas, this is an unreasonable sum of money! I don't believe your car suffered a total of $2265 worth of damages! I got a good look at your car this morning. Now, I can get a mechanic and an expert to verify your claim but _until_ that's done I'm not paying this ridiculous amount!" Steve threw the page down on to the desk and shook his head. He had borrowed Chief Dann's office to discuss the matter of last night's accident with the other party.

"Fine! I shall speak to my lawyer, Mr McGarrett!" Mr Douglas rose from his seat, taking the document with him and left the room in a huff.

Steve sighed and picked up the telephone receiver. He dialed Doc Bergman's direct office line.

"Doc, it's Steve. Is Danno awake?" Steve asked Bergman.

"Not yet. Probably won't wake up for another couple of hours, maybe longer. The boy's exhausted! I'm just about to finish my shift, I had a busy night. I've informed his nurse to call me as soon as he does wake up," Doc replied on the other line.

"Good. Thanks Doc. I've had his LTD towed to the garage. I couldn't get it to start this morning. Probably just as well. I don't want him driving around or catching a cab on his own. Give me a call when he's ready to go home, will you Doc?"

"Sure Steve. I'm going to have him checked out one more time before I release him, just in case. I'll call you later this afternoon," Doc and Steve disconnected.

_Plenty to do today! _Thought Steve. He had already rung Governor Jameson about returning to work early in the morning and found his to-do-list was steadily growing longer.

_***********************************************************A L O H A !***********************************************************************_

As Steve's banged up Mercury approached the Iolani Palace, his mouth gaped open at the sight that greeted him, "You gotta be kidding me!" He said to himself.

In the middle of the road and below the steps leading up to the entrance, a convoy of protestors milled around, holding up posts attached with signs disgracing Five'O with messages of hate. A combination of hippies and university students with nothing better to do was the way Steve summed up the entourage as he slowly maneuvered his Mercury into his parking space. Several members from the gathering broke away from the relentless pacing and surrounded Steve as he got out of his car.

"How does it feel _Mr McGarrett_, knowing your people are responsible for taking a child's life?" a long haired, dishevelled looking young woman snapped loudly and viciously as she blocked the detective's path.

"Yeah, where's the pig you're covering for?" Another unpleasant remark called out from somewhere in the crowd.

"Where's Kelly?"

"Looks like Williams ain't gonna show his haole face! Maybe he's run home to his_ mamma!_ Why don't you hire a real man, McGarrett! Lousy haole jerk got no guts! He should've fired Kelly!"

Steve's head whipped around and his eyes narrowed dangerously, as they came to rest on the loud mouth who towered over most of his fellow protestors. The young man looked Hawaiian and stood at eye level with Steve.

"What's your name _Sonny_?" Steve gritted his teeth as he voiced his question to the protestor bluntly and deliberately.

"What's it to you _pig_?" the man spat.

"What's the matter, friend? Afraid to tell me your name? You know _mine_, how about telling me yours?"

"My friends call me Kanoa, but you can call me Sir!" the obnoxious young man let out a guffaw of laughter and others were quick to join in.

"And what exactly is your occupation?" Steve had his fists clenched tightly by his side. He was determined to out wit the man rather than pummeling him, which was something that crossed his mind.

"What?"

"What is it you do? Your contribution to society?" Steve pressed seeing the man had stopped his cackling and appeared to be raking his brain trying to figure out what Steve meant.

"I see. Well I can't stand here chatting with you all morning. There's a place I have to be. It's called work! W - O - R - K . No, you probably never even heard of the word! Now if you'll excuse me," Steve said sarcastically then turned around and shouldered his way through the crowd and up the Palace steps, leaving the stunned and fuming young man behind.

_*********************************************************A L O H A !*************************************************************************_

"Hey boss! Where's Danny?" A stressed looking Jenny greeted Steve as he entered the main office of Five'O.

"He's in the hospital, love. Don't worry, he's ok. Just a small road accident last night. They're releasing him later today," Steve noted the look of alarm on Jenny's face as she heard the news.

"Oh Steve? Does this mean you're back?" the secretary questioned.

"Yeah Jenny. I've given Danno some time off to rest up," Steve smiled tensely at Jenny.

"I'm glad you're back! I mean, Danny's incredible, but - " Jenny lowered her voice till it was barely more than a whisper, "Thanks Steve for our talk yesterday over lunch. I've been really worried about him, especially since_ you know who _came on board. I couldn't keep it to myself anymore."

"I know Jenny. You're a wonderful friend, you know that?" Steve reached out and gently cupped her face in his hand.

The secretary smiled And blinked away the moisture from her eyes as Steve continued to walk past her towards his office.

"Steve! Did you see _them_ out there? They've been there since before I started," Jenny called out to Steve as an after thought had occurred to her.

"Yeah, I'd like to know who and what started this! Protests don't appear out of thin air. There's always someone who stirs up a crowd, gets them riled up enough to stage these rallies," Steve replied before entering his office.


	28. Chapter 27

**Thank you for all your patience and your reviews for my last chapter :)  
><strong>

_**Chapter 27 **_

The door to Steve's private office burst open, causing Steve to look up from his desk.

"Hey boss! You're back!" Kono's ecstatic grin and wide eyed look of surprise amused Steve who raised his eyebrows and smiled at the big Hawaiian.

"Yeah, so it seems Kono!" Steve replied.

"I saw your car outside. What happened to it? Don't tell me that great big mob out there - " Kono left his question to hang in the air as Steve eyed him expectantly.

"No, no Kono. Just a minor bump with another car last night," Steve kept his tone neutral to avoid Kono's further questioning him. Since Dan was going home that day, there was no sense to worry Kono. That _was_ until the Hawaiian detective asked his next question.

"Where's Danny? I haven't seen him all mornin'!"

"In the hospital," Steve looked back down, evasively, and began re-piling the files on his desk.

"In the what?"

"Kono, please. Relax bruddah. Ain't nothing big. Danno was the…er… the other driver of the car that caused the minuscule ding in my Mercury," Steve replied somewhat awkwardly.

"_Danny_? He did _what? _

"Kono, let's not over excited, please! We have a busy day ahead of us. You can call him tonight when he gets home but right now - " Steve held up a hand to silence the gaping Hawaiian, who was bursting to bring forth a million questions all at once.

The door swung open with a bang as it bounced off the wall, heralding the arrival of another detective who was holding on to the upper arms of a furious looking man.

Steve and Kono turned their heads in the direction of the newcomers. By the way Dawson reacted to Steve's presence, told the lead detective that the Governor must've already briefed him on his return this morning, "Don't worry, I have a warrant this time, Steve. Came through first thing this morning," Trevor Dawson shoved the man he was holding in a seat in front of Steve's desk. He then drew out a folded document and handed it to the head of Five'O. Steve's brief perusal told him it was indeed a valid warrant for Mr Frank Harpers arrest for his involvement in his daughter's kidnapping.

"Thank you Dawson," Steve nodded his approval at the mainland detective who stood behind the arrested man's seat. Inwardly, Steve couldn't help but suspect that it was far from over between him and Dawson, but right now they needed to focus all their energy on solving the case and bring justice. Personal issues can wait and he respected Dawson for doing the same, "Now, Frank, we'd like to ask you a few questions."

"_Not until I see my lawyer! I'm not answering anything. I don't even have to talk to you!_" Frank began to rise out of his chair but strong hands pushed down on his shoulders and slammed him roughly back into his seat.

"_Sit down_!" Dawson snapped, keeping a firm grip on the man's shoulders.

"You better get yourself a good lawyer, Mr Harper because right now the charges include manslaughter and kidnapping, which over shadows your conspiracy to perpetrate fraud!" Steve counted down his digits as he outlined the charges.

"I _DIDN'T KILL MY DAUGHTER YOU SICK BASTARD_! I couldn't - " Frank Harper's explosion made Kono flinch but neither Steve nor Dawson moved a muscle. All colour was drained from Frank's face and he repeated his last two words in a strangled voice, "_I couldn't," _he started to struggle against Dawon's vice like grip.

"Let go of him Dawson," Steve instructed the silver haired detective. There was something in Frank's eyes that spoke true. _He is frightened and rattled about the manslaughter charge but he did not deny his involvement in the kidnapping or the attempt at fraud.,_ Steve pondered. He needed to know just how far Frank was involved and what roles did he, and his wife play in their daughter's abduction, "Then why don't you tell us what happened? We both know you at least conspired the kidnapping of your daughter. What I want to know is why? Was it the ransom money? Did you not owe a substantial amount of money from your gambling antics? Is that what led you to believe that working with Father Davies would solve all your financial troubles?" Steve had stood up and was leaning over his desk, keeping direct eye contact with the suspect.

"_I-want-to-see-my-lawyer,_" Frank's teeth were gritted so tightly together, that they grinded audibly as he spoke every syllable. His fists were clenched on the arm rests. His face was set in his resolve to not co-operate.

"Very well. Book 'im," Steve sighed and sat back down.

"_What_? You can't do this! I want to see my lawyer! I want to see my lawyer right now! I want - "

"Mr Harper, you can call your lawyer in booking! Oh and one other thing, HPD and a highly trained forensics team are combing through your house for more evidence!" Steve almost had to shout to speak over the struggling man.

Dawson pulled Frank by his biceps, lifted him from the seat then physically dragged him from the office.

"Ya reckon he's guilty?" Kono asked as the door banged shut drowning out the obscenities.

"I don't think he intended to have his daughter harmed. I am certain he did conspire to kidnap his daughter for his own selfish purposes and for that I will see that he at least faces child endangerment and involuntary manslaughter charges. He was _her father_. It is his _job_ is to protect his daughter from harm! But to- it just rips my guts out to see a man stoop to this level and deliberately place his child in the face of danger, just to save his own hide! Ok, Kono, I need you to start compiling a list of everyone who attends Kaimuki church. Research their backgrounds, and start questioning. If we don't find enough evidence to hold Frank Harper, the charges will be dropped. I only have 24 hours, so please Kono, _hurry_! Get Ben and Duke to back you up. Priority one. Go!"

"k boss," Kono replied then darted from the room.


	29. Chapter 28

_**Another special thank you to "Book 'em Again" for her assistance with legal matters within this story. I would also like to point out that although I tried my best to keep the minor details as realistic as possible, it may not always be feasible, particularly with legal procedures as they have changed over time. Please enjoy the story in all its fictitious elements.**_

_**Thank you to all who continue to read and/or review! This chapter is short but it was 230am and I needed to go to sleep :)  
><strong>_

**Chapter 28**

"What do you mean you didn't find anything? Ok, ok. Look, there's got to be something we can use!" the frustration in Steve's voice carried its weight through to the other line of the telephone conversation.

"Steve, we've gone through the place top to bottom with Che's fine-toothed comb! As far as we can tell there's nothing incriminating we can use to support the case," Duke calmly explained.

"Alright Duke," Steve's brow furrowed and he pinched the bridge of his nose to ward off the dull ache.

"There is something that you will be interested in, Steve. Frank Harper appears to be behind all this media attention to the case. We found appointment schedules and names of journalists he may have spoken to, written on a notepad by his phone. And you know that parade outside of your office?"

"Yeah. Don't tell me he instigated that too?" If he wasn't annoyed before, Steve was definitely annoyed now.

"That's right Steve," Duke continued.

"Brilliant. Just brilliant," Steve replied, the sarcasm was plain to hear by Duke, "And if we don't tread carefully, he could turn this against us. I'm beginning to see it now. Frank Harper is even more conniving than I gave him credit for. Stay on it Duke and let me know if anything else turns up. _Anything_, please!"

"Right Steve,"

A second call came through just as Steve replaced the receiver.

"McGarrett!" Wincing at is own barbed response, Steve took a deep breath and instantly hoped it wasn't the Governor on the other line.

"Steve, it's Doc. Just letting you know, Danny's almost good to go."

Doc Bergman's phone call was the best Steve had had all day.

"Thanks Doc, I'll be right over!" The frown upon his face faded.

"No hurry Steve. we're still waiting on his blood work and then there's some paperwork. You know the drill,"

"That suits me fine, Doc. Listen, I'd like to speak to Jane Harper again. It's urgent. Is she in any condition for visitors today?" Steve asked through the mouth piece.

"Maybe a few minutes, Steve. I'm releasing her in a couple of days. She requested to assist her husband make funeral arrangements,"

"So she's doing much better?"

"I wouldn't say she was doing _better, _Steve . But she is trying to pick up the pieces and come to terms with her tragic loss. She's refused counseling," Doc explained.

"Maybe, by being involved in her daughter's funeral arrangements, it'll help bring the closure she needs?" Hawaii's top detective wondered out loud.

"I'm not a psychiatrist Steve, but I am worried, she may be more susceptible to a nervous breakdown,"

_*******************************************************A L O H A !***************************************************_

After slowly buttoning up his shirt, Dan opened the door of his ward and walked out into the corridor. Doc Bergman had told Dan to wait for the test results but it had already been almost an hour and he was beginning feel restless. Last night's undisturbed sleep had Dan feeling rejuvenated. The dizziness, nausea and headaches, he noted, were gone. There was still the throbbing ache from his bruised ribs and the sharper, more constant pain in his left side. Closing the door behind him, he continued to proceed down the corridor. Without really committing himself to it, Dan had ventured towards Chin's ward.

_*******************************************************A L O H A !***************************************************_

"Come in," the voice of one Jane Harper quivered as she summoned the unknown visitor who had knocked lightly on her door.

"Mrs Harper, it's Steve McGarrett. Do you remember me?" the door had swung open slowly revealing the tall dark haired detective as he stepped over the threshold.

"Y-yes I remember you. Why - why are you here Mr McGarrett?"

"I'd like to talk to you,"


	30. Chapter 29

_**Thank you all for reading/reviewing! A very special thank you to "Nat" for dedicating your time and giving me positive feedback through PMs. "Lady Oscar"…my, my you are a fast reader and I am honoured you have decided to read this story.**_

**Chapter 29**

Through the small window, Dan could see his colleague and friend laying n the bed, holding his daughter's hand. He recognized Alia perched on the edge of the bed. In the chair next to the bed sat Tim, Chin's oldest boy. The young detective's hand closed around the door whilst his other hand was raised, ready to knock, when a feminine voice stopped him in his tracks.

"Danny?"

"Lin! I'm sorry I didn't see you, I just - " Dan spluttered, wide eyed as he whirled around to face Chin's wife. He dropped his hands back down to his sides. His heart began to hammer in his chest with trepidation.

"Danny, Chin's been asking for you. Why haven't you been to see him?" Lin whispered the words so as not to be over-heard by the children or by Chin who were in the room.

"Lin," Dan took the oriental woman by the arm and gently led her to the side, away from the door, "It's my fault he's here. I'm truly sorry, I don't - "

"What are you talking about? You've been nothing but a great and honourable friend to my husband. To my family. Please do not think such thoughts! He loves you Danny and I know you love him too. In fact if we had room for one more in the family, I'm certain Chin would've adopted you a long time ago!" Lin smiled a sad but touching smile as she grasped Dan's arm and gave it an affectionate and reassuring squeeze.

"Lin, I don't know what to say," Dan felt himself redden in the cheeks and a small smile crept on to his worrisome face. He had no idea just how much he had meant to Chin. Overwhelmed with emotions, Danny shifted uncomfortably on the balls of his feet, not wanting to meet Lin's unwavering and motherly gaze. His heart rate slowly returned to its regular pace.

"There is something, Danny, that greatly concerns me. Something I do not wish my husband to know about," Lin's voice suddenly grew serious and Dan became instantly alert.

"What is it Lin?"

"Tim and Alia are not in school today, not because they were exempt from classes, but because they have been the victims of bullying. Tim has been suspended for striking another student after some heated words were exchanged regarding what the papers and the news are saying about his father. Danny, we have stopped watching the news. The kids don't even want to watch TV anymore. I don't know what I should do," Lin's eyes glistened with tears and she dropped her gaze to the floor.

"I'm so sorry Lin. Have you or any of the children received any threats on their life? I can have someone watch over the house and maybe I can speak with the principal and teachers," Dan offered, feeling not just sorry for Chin's family, but concerned for their safety and well being.

"I appreciate that Danny, but please don't take this the wrong way, I do not wish to alarm the children by having the police around everywhere we go. I have already spoken to the school but there's not a lot they can do, particularly when sometimes the bullying happens outside of school hours. Alia was followed home yesterday by two boys who do not even to go to the same school as her. They taunted her and threw dirt at her when she ignored them," Lin's voice faltered and hot tears ran down her face. Dan reached out his hand and gently wiped them away. He hadn't even seen any of the news broadcasts yet but the thought of what the reporters may have said, which resulted in the initiation of the bullying, turned his stomach.

"Does she know their names?" Dan asked softly. Inside, he was outraged at the repercussions that the media attention had brought forth.

Lin shook her head and swallowed down the tears that were unshed, "No, but she said she believes one of the boys is the brother of another boy from one of her classes. She's never associated with him before. How could they do this? They don't even know her!" Lin's voice was thick with emotion, "I'm sorry, Danny, I do not know what's come over me."

"No Lin. You have nothing to be sorry for!" Danny took Lin's trembling hands in his.

"The only reason I told you this is because I was hoping maybe the police or Five' O could talk to the media, to the reporters or journalists, I don't know who but - but to talk to them and make them stop these stories! My husband is already suffering enough from the guilt that should never have been his to bear. If he finds out, Danny, I don't know what it will do to him! The last couple of days we have seen so much improvement in his condition. I am afraid of what he may hear outside these walls in days to come," the mother of eight could say no more as fresh tears threatened to erupt.

"Leave it with me. I'll do everything I can to - " Dan's words were cut off by the flustered tones of Bergman's voice as he approached them, folder in hand.

"There you are! Did I not specifically tell you to wait in your room? _Honestly_, you and Steve - " At the sight of Lin's tear streaked face, Doc stopped mid sentence, and cleared his throat gruffly, feeling ashamed for his interruption, "I'm sorry. I'll…er…I'll be in my office, Danny," Doc gave Mrs Kelly an apologetic look then shifted his gaze to give Dan a "_don't forget, my office"_ look before he turned around and walked back from whence he came.

"Doc, I'll be there," Dan called out to the physician's retreating back. The detective felt somewhat sympathetic due to the fact that Bergman rarely, if ever, showed his embarrassment so openly.

"Thanks Danny," without looking back, Doc continued his walk, his face practically buried in his folder. He almost missed turning the corner to his office, bumping into a startled orderly who was carrying a pile of neatly folded bed sheets in her arms, "Sorry, didn't see you," he mumbled. The orderly gave him a reproachful glare as if to say, _"Well, I wonder why!"_, before gathering up the clean bed sheets from the floor. Doc's fumbling fingers abandoned their efforts to help, when they became entangled in the sheets and the orderly said through gritted teeth, "Leave it, leave it! It's ok. No don't be sorry. I've got it!"

Bergman muttered his apologies then quickly dashed to the comfort and privacy of his office.


	31. Chapter 30

_**Thank you, thank you to all my current readers for being so patient with me and thank you to my new readers for taking the time to read my story and adding it into their favorites!**_

_**I'll try to update again soon.**_

**Chapter 30**

Pulling up a chair, Steve sat by Jane Harper's bed side. He could feel the tension and nervousness radiating from her. The insurmountable pain and emptiness in her eyes and the hollowness to her pale cheeks told of a woman's unspoken anguish as she gazed at the detective.

"Jane - " Steve began but was stopped short by the grieving mother's words.

"She was my baby! She was my baby," the burning tears began to well in her eyes as the mere presence of the law became too much for her to bear.

"I know, honey. I know," Steve swallowed back his own emotions and cleared his throat, "Why don't you tell me about your daughter. What are her favorite past times?" The detective reached forward slowly to take her hand in his. Her delicate skin was cold as ice despite the warmth of the ward. She flinched but did not move away as the man by her bed side held her hand.

"She - she liked reading. She was a good - good reader. Loved her books. S-she even read comics, did you know that, Mr McGarrett?" the floodgates were laid open, and hot tears of despair poured liberally down the sides of Jane's face as through her words she let the grief over take her.

"No I didn't, but a girl who likes to read is very a smart girl!" Steve's voice was barely above a whisper as he gave her a weak smile. If she had any involvement or knowledge of her daughter's kidnapping, Jane's remorse was eating at her like a plague, Steve thought. He wished he could say, "_It's_ _going to be alright, love. We all make mistakes. The law forgives you for not stopping your husband from making the biggest mistake of his life." _Steve knew better than that. The law states justice must be served. Therefore obstruction of the law and with holding information will go before judge and jury. The death of an innocent child could not be ignored when foul play was involved. Not when his detective was lying in the same hospital fighting for his life in more ways than one. He was no doctor or psychiatrist, but instinct, experience and the state of her fragile mind spoke volumes. Jane Harper was on the verge of a nervous breakdown but all Steve could do was sit by her side in the hopes that through her reminiscence some form of truth would rear its ugly head and help bring an end to this nightmare.

"Jane, honey, does Annie like pretty dresses?" Steve maintained his soothing, soft tones, all formality thrown out the window.

"Her favorite dress is her purple…."

Steve sat listening intently and realized that by just talking about her daughter in her living days, seemed to have a calming effect on Jane. Her words began to flow effortlessly from her dry and cracked lips, her eyes glazing over as she thought back on memories of happiness. The cop side in him screamed to ask the questions he had been holding back during his visit, "Your daughter sure had a lot of nice dresses! Did she wear a dress as her school uniform?"

"Yes, she always wore a dress. She goes to St Joseph's School, you see," Jane recounted croakily, licking her lips in an attempt to moisten the dry discomfort.

"It's very good school, St Joseph. How many dresses did she have as her uniform?" Steve knew it was a long shot but HPD did not find Annie's uniform at the cabin where she was kept. There was a slim possibility her clothing had been picked up by her father or sent back to be washed. If her uniform had made its way back to her home, then Frank Harper was a guilty man. Should this be the case, Steve knew he faced a hefty price, in that Jane Harper also faced conviction to a lesser charge but a charge nonetheless. _Hasn't she suffered enough? _

"She has four dresses. Always four. She wanted to be a dancer. But we couldn't afford to pa- pa - pay - " A coughing fit broke her flow of words, as her parched throat protested.

"Easy. I'll get you some water, Jane," Steve searched the room for the pitcher and glass but could not find any. Rising from his seat he made his way to the door when it swung open revealing a startled nurse, "I'm sorry."

"That's fine Mr McGarrett. Doc Bergman sent me here to let you know Mrs Harper needs her rest," the young nurse replied.

"Sure. She needs some more water, nurse," Steve looked back at Jane who now lay staring at the ceiling, clamming up once more.

"I'll see to it that she gets some , Sir"

"Thanks I appreciate it.," Steve stole one last glance as he bade the woman fare well. No response was forthcoming from the blank staring eyes of Jane Harper.

_****************************************************A L O H A !******************************************************_

Dan slipped in through the doorway as Lin called on Alia and Tim to join her outside and allow him some privacy with Chin. Seeing Dan, they smiled. Alia reached up on her tip toes and gave Dan a small peck on the cheek making him blush. He remembered Kono had teased him on a number of occasions that Alia had a high school crush on him. Shaking the thought away, the young detective walked into the room, cold sweat covered his palms as he clenched and unclenched them in trepidation.

"Chin?"


	32. Chapter 31

**_I would like to thank all my readers for being patient and understanding. RL has been in need of attention :) _**

**_I now have a wonderful beta for this story, to help me with the finer details including grammar. Mahalo "Book 'em Again" for your patience and assistance :)  
><em>**

**Chapter 31**

_*Edited by "Book 'em Again"_

"Danny? It's about time I saw your pretty face!" Chin's weak attempt at jesting brought a pained smile to Dan's face as he shut the door behind him and walked over to sit by the detective's bedside. Dan gritted his teeth and bit back a groan as his ribs and his abdominal muscles protested painfully.

"Howzit, Chin?" Dan gazed into Chin's face. The thick gauze on the side of his face had now been replaced with two thin synthetic strips keeping the skin taut and the stitches from being pulled.

"You know. I've seen better days. I thought you forgot about me," Chin searched Dan's eyes, trying to see through them, but the young man quickly cast his eyes down.

"I'm sorry Chin. I figured you would've wanted to spend some time with your family. Didn't want to intrude, that's all," Dan shrugged his shoulders, not daring to look into his colleague's soft brown gaze for fear of betraying his true feelings which were marred with guilt.

"Danny, I need you to do me a favor," Chin spoke slowly watching Dan's reactions, "Lin and the children could use some extended company when they aren't here with me. I know that work has been weighing you down, but you could also use a break sometime. It's Lin's birthday today. Could you please take her to dinner and the kids too. There's a family joint near our place. She doesn't like to celebrate her birthdays in them fancy restaurants. Prefers to spoil the kids instead! My wallet should be in the drawer." Chin lifted his arm and stretched across the bed, weakly in an attempt to pull open the drawer next to him. Dan reached out and stopped him.

"Chin, I would be more than happy to! No, keep your money. I owe you a lot more that, Chin." Dan's ceylon orbs finally met Chin's brown eyes. The barrier between them began to crumble. Lin's birthday had escaped Dan's exhausted and guilt ridden conscience. He felt a deep sense of admiration for Chin. That he could remember his wife's birthday after all that happened elaborated the strength of more than the marital bond they shared.

"Thank you , Danny. One more thing." Chin shifted against his pillows, his muscles and joints ached from prolonged bed rest.

"Anything, Chin. You name it,"

"Look after yourself. Promise me you won't go blaming yourself for this. It's my burden to carry. My guilt that I have to live with. Not yours, Danny." Chin grasped Dan's arm as he peered intently into Dan's pools of sorrow.

"Chin – "

"Promise me, Danny! You'll only make it all the more harder for me to forgive myself for letting Annie down. Letting _you _ down."

"Letting _me _down? Chin, how could you think that? It's my – "

"Danny!" Chin's sharp voice re-sealed Dan's lips into silence.

Taking a calculated breath, Dan replied, "Ok Chin. You have my word."

"Good," Chin nodded, squeezing Dan's arm firmly before resting his own across his body.

As if right on cue, the door opened revealing Doc Bergman. Dan turned to look behind him and Doc pointed at his watch, but said nothing as he retreated back into the hallway, leaving the door slightly ajar.

"Take care, Chin. You're a good man. Just remember that," Rising to his feet gingerly, Dan did his best to mask the pain and gave Chin a pat on the shoulder before walking out the door to where Bergman waited.

_****************************************************A L O H A !******************************************************_

"Kono, did you re-interview Mr Mannering and the Yollanders?" Steve's tense voice sounded through the earpiece of Doc Bergman's phone. "Okay, okay. I was hoping for something more concrete and something we don't already know. Keep going and I'll meet you back at the office once you're through. Thanks, Kono," Steve checked his watch then hung up the phone. A light knock on the door caused him to turn around.

"Steve."

"Danno, how are you feeling?" Steve faced his second in command who stood at the doorway with Bergman in tow.

"Not bad. I'm all set. Doc just gave me the run down on my test results for today and paperwork's all signed," Dan replied, relief evident in his voice.

"Good. Let's get you home, Danno." Steve walked over to Dan and put his arm around his shoulder. "Doc, you look like you could use some sleep yourself!" Steve threw a sidelong glance at Doc.

"Maybe if you _two _could stay out of trouble just for one day, I can get my beauty sleep! And, Danny, I want to see you back here - "

"In a week, yeah I know, Doc." Dan grinned as he interrupted the weary physician.

"Just making sure," Bergman's mumbled response was ignored as both Dan and Steve made their way down the hall, after bidding him a hasty goodbye.

_*****************************************************A L O H A !*****************************************************_

Steve started the engine of his beat up Mercury and pulled away from the parking lot of Queen's Hospital.

"Sorry about your car," Dan muttered, looking over at Steve who had his eyes on the road.

"My car is the least of my concerns. I'll borrow one of the LTD's tomorrow when I get this one to the garage. Speaking of which, Danno, I'll pick yours up in the morning. Don't worry about the costs. I've put a claim in and Five-O should cover it, " Steve replied as he drove down the busy road.

"Thanks, Steve. I saw Chin today,"

"Hmm, how is he? I saw Lin and the kids and didn't want to interrupt,"

"He's doing a lot better! I'm taking Lin and the kids to dinner for her birthday tonight. I…er…kinda need a car,"

"Well, I'll get someone from HPD to lend you one for tonight. I'm glad you're doing something other than work, Danno," Steve let out a small chuckle.

"Right, thanks, Steve." The young detective let out a sigh of relief that his boss was not pursuing the matter of his bed rest.

"Just take it easy, okay, Danno?"

"Yeah sure, Steve"

Just then the radio crackled to life and Steve picked up the receiver, "McGarrett,"

"It's Dawson," at the sound of Dawson's voice, Steve glanced briefly in Dan's direction and saw his second in command was less than comfortable. His jaw was set and he looked away out the window.

"Go ahead, Dawson, over" Steve waited for the detective to reply.

"John wants to know if you found anything to hold Frank Harper? He has a lawyer. Big shot ."

"Tell him to give me an of hour to answer that question,"

"Ten four"

"Danno. You alright?" Steve eyed Dan who had become silent.

"Yeah, Steve,"

Silence stretched between them as Steve drove Dan home.


	33. Chapter 32

**_To all my fellow readers and reviewers: Thank you again for continuing to read this story :) It brings me great pleasure and joy to hear you are still enjoying my work. Here is the next update..._  
><strong>

_*Edited by "Book 'em Again_"**  
><strong>

**"Chapter 32**

Switching the slides over, Steve looked into the eye piece of the microscope that sat on the bench in Che Fong's lab.

"As you can see, Steve, the sample fibers we found in both the van and the cabin are a perfect match to the ones we took from Annie Harper's school uniform." Che passed the garment over to Steve.

Turning the dress over in his hands and paying careful attention to detail, Steve fingered a loose strand of yarn near the collar where a button may have once been sewn in. "You said the boys located a _button _in the bathroom of the cabin?" Steve eyed the forensic examiner expectantly.

"That's right, Steve. Identical in material, design, color, shape and size to the rest of the buttons on that dress as well as the other three dresses found in the Harper's home. Now, the dress you are holding, Steve, we've run some tests on the material and there's evidence to suggest it has been recently washed. Together, these results not only place the uniform, that Annie must've worn, at the scene of her captivity, but somehow it has traveled back to her home." Che concluded in a positive note.

"Which could mean only one thing: someone took the liberty to pick up, deliver or send her dress back to her residential address, and I'd say Mrs Harper was well aware of it when she placed it in her laundry basket, Che." Steve nodded and felt a small, triumphant smile break out across his face.

"I take it that you now have a case on your hands, Steve. Glad I could be of help." Che returned the smile.

***********_**********************************************A l O H A ! *****************************************************_

Leaning into the open window of the passenger side of the all too familiar black Ford LTD, Dan almost hit his head on the door frame above him when he saw the driver of the vehicle. Grinning broadly and dressed in a bright lime green Hawaiian shirt was none other than Kono Kalakaua.

"Kono! You're lending me your car, right?" Dan asked uncertainly.

"No way, Bruddah! Not after what you did to your last one. Nah, dis baby's gonna take you around town tonight. One condition. _I'm_ dat designated driver for da evening!" Kono slapped his hand on his chest to emphasize his point.

Dan swore under his breath, realizing what Steve's motives were. The Five-O lead detective was not letting him escape his radar.

"Hey, you better wash your mouth out before we get to Chin's!" Kono chuckled heartily. Dan's own laughter filled both their ears before the pain in the younger detective's side cut him short. He groaned and wrapped an arm around his midsection.

"Sorry, Bruddah! See? You can't even laugh at yourself, how you gonna drive?"

"Kono, it takes ten minutes to get to Chin's and less than that to The Golden Phoenix restaurant. _And _I'll be sitting down the whole time!" Dan tried to argue the point but knew that he would not win this time.

"_And _you do realize you have, one, two, three, let's see...eleven hungry mouths to feed? You're gonna need my help when dat cheque comes along. Ain't no way your pay alone is gonna cover it!" Kono counted the figures using his fingers, making sure he added himself into the equation.

Resigned to the fact that Kono will be chauffeuring him tonight, Dan sighed and ducked his head out from the window. He opened the door and slowly climbed into the car.

"I'm cut I got no invite, you know." Kono feigned a hurtful tone.

"You were _supposed_ to be on duty tonight. Double shift, remember? Night patrol?" Dan grinned mischievously.

"True. Then Steve offered me dis assignment instead. Get to eat a decent meal and make a bunch of kids laugh. So I thought, why not Bruddah?"

"Who's taking your shift?" Dan wondered aloud. With Chin, Kono and himself out of the picture, Dan was curious. Surely Steve wasn't doing night duty and patrolling the neighborhood! If anything, he'd be in the office tonight.

"Dawson." Kono replied flatly.

"Oh."

Kono caught the change in tone in Dan's voice as soon as the name slipped off the tip of his tongue. "Danny, don't let dat haole get to you. Relax, Bruddah. He's gonna be bored tonight. Forget him. Ain't worth even thinking about," Kono replied as he turned to look at his friend.

"You're absolutely right, Kono! I promised Chin we were going to celebrate Lin's birthday and celebrate is what we're going to do!" For the first time in weeks, Dan felt the crushing weight begin to lift from his shoulders and he could feel relaxation edging its way into his tense muscles. He sat back in his seat, allowing these feelings to wash over him. The drive to Chin's house was filled with nonsense chatter and Kono's laughter as the two friends, who were like brothers, enjoyed each other's company.

_*********************************************************A L O H A !*************************************************_

It wasn't long before word spread that Five-O had secured enough evidence to charge Frank Harper with child endangerment and conspiracy to commit fraud by organizing the kidnapping of his own daughter. The top-of-the-state lawyer, who had initially taken up the case with the hope of de-faming the elite detective unit, now faced the possibility of losing his own reputation. Not wanting to take that risk, the man abandoned the pro bone case and referred Frank to legal aid, knowing that the suspect could not afford a reputable lawyer. That deflection, along with the solid evidence, was the good news that John Manicote and Governor Jameson had been waiting for.

."Good work, Steve! What'll happen to Mrs. Harper?" Jameson asked through the mouth piece of his residential phone.

"She has her little girl's funeral to contend with first. I'll inform immigration and the airports not to allow her to leave the island. Then I will – I will book her for obstructing justice and withholding information." Steve tried to swallow but his throat was too dry.

"Tough call, Steve."

"Yeah, I know, but it's my job, remember? Jane knew what her husband did was wrong. Loyal wife or frightened mother, she could've prevented this tragedy that took her little girl's life away. While it's tearing me up inside every time I am in that hospital room with her, seeing the agonizing turmoil she is going through, I _cannot _ ignore the law. As much as I wish I could, the fact remains, she _knew_. She washed Annie's clothes and she attended Kaimuki Church, where both she and her husband accepted substantial amounts of money promised by members of the community. She became to a certain degree, an accessory to the fact. She had plenty of opportunities to back out and report the crime." The passion in Steve's voice and the certainty of his accusations brought about the Governor's admiration for Steve as he listened to the detective.

"Steve, you're doing the right thing."

"With your permission, Sir, I'd like to forward my recommendations to the Judge,"

Steve's hopeful request for leniency was met by a quick and steady answer. "Permission granted, Steve. From day one, I knew you were the perfect choice to lead Five-O." Jameson's smile on the other line could be felt through the tones of his voice and Steve let out a sigh of satisfaction and relief as he ended the phone conversation.

_********************************************************A L O H A !**************************************************_

Hidden in the dark recesses of an alleyway, two lurking figures blended into the shadows away from the street lights that lined the main road.

"I want him out of the way starting tonight. There's more when the job's done and again at the end of the operation." A voice grated into the night as the figure handed the second figure a bulky envelope. Accepting it eagerly, the second figure pulled out the wad of bills from within the envelope. "Count it. It's all there."

"If he gives us any trouble?" a second deeper voice asked.

"I don't want him touched unless you have to. Just remember, if you waste him the deal is off and so is your _head_! Do I make myself clear?"

"No need for threats, man! I dig it! What about the broad and her brats?"

"Off limits!"

"Done. My brothers and I will take care of your _kid_ cop, Williams. We'll play _nice_ as long as the price stays _nice_, you dig?" The second figure, larger of the two, placed the bills back into the envelope and slipped it into the inside pocket of his jacket.

"Then we understand each other. Contact in the usual way." The first figure instructed before the two figures parted ways, each with a purpose to fulfill.


	34. Chapter 33

**_Thanks to my readers for being ever so patient and understanding! Delay was caused by a busy, busy RL and being a little ill. This has been a challenging chapter to write and I would like to thank my wonderful beta for her guidance, patience and confidence :)_**

_*Edited by "Book 'em Again"_**  
><strong>

**Chapter 33**

The sound of children's laughter filled the family restaurant, with Kono being the catalyst. Maria's fit of giggles was unstoppable while Amy and Tilda, the youngest of the brood joined in with squeals of delight. The two eldest, teenagers, Tim and Alia tried unsuccessfully to stifle their laughter by devouring mouthfuls of Har Gau dumplings. Bits of shrimp flew out of Alia's mouth which she deftly caught with a napkin before anyone noticed while Tim began to choke on his morsel. Kono, who sat next to the boy, thumped him on the back dislodging the obstructing appetizer before continuing his impersonations of Thomas's favorite cartoon character.

"Danny, thank you for tonight! It has been some time since we had the children laugh like this." Lin leaned in towards Dan who sat next to her.

"You're welcome but I can't take credit for this. It was Chin's idea." Dan smiled at Lin who gave his arm an affectionate pat.

"Oh Danny, you and Kono have been wonderful friends to my husband. To our family." Lin jerked her head towards the Hawaiian detective who was now trying to impress Susie with his chopsticks and some pitiful looking peas.

"Your husband's a wonderful man, Lin." Dan placed his hand over Lin's and gave it a gentle squeeze before turning his attention to Kono. "I've got to say, Kono certainly knows how to entertain the kids. Although if he keeps doing that with those peas they may kick us out before dessert!" Dan raised his eyebrows as yet a second pea slipped from between Kono's chopsticks and flew onto table number 15. The couple, who been sitting at the candle lit table quietly throughout the evening, glared in Kono's direction as he smiled apologetically. Dan slapped a hand to his forehead, blushing and shaking his head slowly.

_*******************************************************A L O H A !***************************************************_

Bellies full to the brim, Kono and Dan took care of the bill. It didn't surprise Dan that the contents of his wallet had suffered a hefty depreciation, considering Kono's appetite and the two teenage girls' penchant for dessert. Both Alia and Susie ordered two helpings of deep fried ice-cream and pineapple fritters each. All kidding aside, Dan cared very little about the financial cost of bringing happiness into the Kelly household again. They meant more to him than any amount of money the world had to offer. To him they were his family. His ohana.

_*******************************************************A L O H A !***************************************************_

The black Ford LTD sedan followed the family van, driven by Lin Kelly. Dan Williams leaned his head back, contentedly, against the head rest of Kono's car. A full stomach and a long evening in the company of friends, including eight children, had taken its toll on the young man as he yawned and closed his eyes. He and Kono had mutually agreed to take Kelly family home after it became obvious that the smaller children were fighting off symptoms of fatigue. Tilda, in particular, had started to cry and mash her peas mercilessly with her fingers when Kono had became too exhausted to keep on entertaining the toddler. Thomas and Gabriel had begun to bicker over who had ate the last portion honey sesame chicken and their shrill voices had attracted unwanted attention from the waiter. All in all, following dessert, the adults had decided to call it a night.

The short drive ended at the Kelly's driveway and Kono pulled over to the curb. Exiting the car, both he and Dan walked over to the open doors of the van and helped wake Maria, Gabriel and Susie while Kono picked up a sleepy Tilda. Dan held the front door open for Lin, the children and Kono before entering the house himself. Lin felt for the light switch on the wall and flicked it to the on position but the room remained shrouded in darkness.

"Ow! Watch where you're walking!" Gabriel snapped as Thomas stumbled into him.

"Ssh, now, now, children, _please!_ Just feel your way to the sofa and stay there," Lin ordered, stopping the beginnings of a second round of bickering as she groped her way through the den.

"Looks like da fuse box needs taking a look, Mrs. Kelly," Kono suggested quietly.

A resounding smashing of glass could be heard issuing from the kitchen, startling the family. Susie squealed and Alia gasped. "What was that?"

"Is everyone okay?" Dan called out, concerned that one of the children had wandered off and fallen.

Lin began calling out the children's names when a flashlight beam shone in their eyes and a shadow darted past them towards the hall. Before anyone could react to the sudden movements of a stranger in the house a short scream cut through the air. Alia, who was closest to the hallway, let out a scream when she felt two powerful arms wrap themselves around her waist and began to drag her down the hallway towards the back of the house. She twisted her body, brought her arms up and clawed at her captor's face. Her fingers caught onto a mask of some kind that covered part of the person's features. The plastic mask slid down and an irritated growl confirmed Alia's fears that the man meant business. She kicked out and began screaming again. Nearly losing her balance, Alia felt the man tighten his hold on her with one arm as a hand wrapped itself around her face, covering her nose and mouth to silence her. The girl's muffled cries could be heard from the den where her family were gathered in a state of confusion and growing panic. Kono tried to extricate Tilda's arms from his neck, while Dan rushed towards the general area of where Alia's screams came from. Running blindly through the darkness, Dan's legs collided into a small coffee table which caused him to fall onto his hands and knees. Pain stabbed at his shins as they took the brunt of the impact against the edge of the table. Ignoring the ache in his legs, Dan scrambled back up to his feet, pushing the table out of his way with a screech as the wooden legs scraped across the linoleum floor. Using the wall as a guide, Dan continued his pursuit down the hallway.

Meanwhile back in the den, the sound of shattering glass filled the room as an object the size of an orange smashed through the window, tearing a hole in the curtain. The projectile sailed past Kono's face, missing Tilda's head by inches before clattering onto the floor.

"Everyone, get down!" Kono's voice boomed to the room at large, Tilda's tiny arms still clinging tightly around his neck as she whimpered into his collar.

A second projectile broke through another section of the window and landed on the sofa. It was plain to see now that the object was a jagged rock. The children cried out in fright. Through the dim light issuing from the street lights outside, Kono glanced around and found Lin huddled in a corner with Amy held protectively in her arms, flanked on either side by Gabriel and Thomas. The detective's eyes fell on Tim who stood in the center of the room looking around him, not sure where to go.

"Tim! Get away from da window!" Kono bounded to the teenager's side and, using his free hand, he grabbed the boy's arm and pulled him away towards his mother just as another rock shot through the already broken glass window.

"Where my sisters? I heard Alia scream!" Tim tried to shrug Kono off him out of fear for his sisters'safety and anger that intruders had broken in and placed them all in danger.

"Take Tilda and stay with your mother, you hear! I'll go find Alia." Kono raised his voice and peered intently into Tim's eyes, making sure that the boy listened and did as he was told. When he nodded and stopped trying to break out of Kono's grasp, the detective gently pried the small girl's fingers from around his neck and with Tim's help they managed to maneuver Tilda into her brother's arms.

"Where's Susie? And Maria? Wh-where's Alia? Kono – " Lin's panic for her children sent a wave of terror through Kono as he stared wildly around the room, squinting in the darkness. He couldn't find the girls anywhere. He knew Dan would have gone after Alia. _But where were Susie and Maria?_ _Who were these people attacking them and how many were they dealing with? _The questions invaded Kono's mind as he hurried towards the kitchen, keeping his head down.

_*********************************************************A L O H A !*************************************************_

Reaching the end of the hall, Dan could see by the light of the moon that the back door was wide open. His chest and his side ached and his shins throbbed but he didn't allow himself to slow down as he raced through the open doorway and out into the back yard. A sidelong glance revealed Alia in the clutches of a heavy set man. He stood at the gate, one arm around her waist and the other around her face. Dan saw the man was not armed. Adrenaline surging through his veins, he ran towards them unaware of the trap set for him. Before he had a chance to close in on them, a body hurtled into him which knocked him off his feet and slammed him face down into the turf. Pain erupted in his left side as all the breath was knocked out of him. Gasping, Dan felt his attacker's strong arms twisting his right arm behind him, pinning him where he lay. He began to struggle and received a knee digging into his lower back for his efforts. Groaning in pain, his eyes watering, Dan felt helpless.

"Try anything funny and my bruddah will break dat girlie's sweet little neck! Now get up, pig!" The thick Hawaiian accent was muffled beneath a mask. Dan felt strong hands yank him to his feet. Pain tore in his already aching side at the sudden and rough movements his body had to endure. Allowing himself to be frogmarched, Dan's mind searched for his window of opportunity to break away and free Alia. As they drew closer to the gate, Dan's eyes locked onto Alia and despite the girl's fear, a look of understanding passed between them. At his nod, Alia stomped down hard on her captor's foot and bit into his hand. The man yelled out in pain and cursed furiously as Alia struggled out of his grasp. Almost in unison, Dan threw back his head, catching his assailant in the chin. Then, feeling the man's hold on him loosen, he twisted himself free from him and pulled back his fist and punched his opponent in the face. His punch glanced off the plastic mask the man wore and caused the larger man to wheel around but it did not bring him down. Enraged, Dan's opponent swiftly pulled out a pistol from inside his jacket and swung it around. The man's gun held at the ready, Dan froze, his eyes widened in fear.

"You bitch!" A roar split the air and out of the corner of his eye, Dan saw Alia had broken free from her captor and started to run back towards the house. The man who held the gun repositioned his arm and aimed his gun towards the fleeing girl.

"NO!" Dan cried out in horror. Not caring for his own safety, he lunged at the man in front of him, grappling with the gun. A shot rang out and for a second, time seemed to freeze as the teenager cried out then dropped to the ground just short of reaching the back door of the house. Dan froze in mid struggle as his mind tried to register what had just taken place. It was all the time the gunman needed as he brought his elbow back hard into Dan's throat. The young detective let out a strangled cry and fell to his knees, dark spots danced in his vision as he tried desperately to breathe. His windpipe constricted, Dan gasped and coughed as if he were choking, his head spinning. Footsteps rushed up behind him and the next thing he felt was a sharp pain in the back of his head before darkness swallowed him.


	35. Chapter 34

**_*Apologies to those who already read this chapter (and to my beta "Book 'em Again") but it has come to my attention that one of the sentences did not make sense due to my failure to find and fix an error made and take out one of the notes written by my beta...WHOOPS! It was late in the night :) I have re-posted this. I would like to thank two of my readers for pointing out this embarrassing misshap (Nadja and Nat - a BIG thank you for your PMs)  
><em>**

**_Take #2 (Let's hope I haven't left anything out)  
><em>**

**_Once again a note of thanks to all my readers and reviewers for the encouraging comments and patience :) You are all such a lovely bunch! Also thanks for the get well wishes. Most appreciated! Hope you are all still enjoying this (and haven't forgotten the plot considering it has been a little while since my last update LOL!)_  
><strong>

**Chapter 34**

_*Edited by "Book 'em Again" - Mahalo._**  
><strong>

At the sound of a gun being fired, followed by a faint cry, Kono's head whipped around. His already hammering heart leapt up to his throat and he forced himself to swallow the burning lump.

"Alia!" Tim called out into the darkness, his voice filled with terror as he began to run towards the hallway leading to the back of the house. His feet stumbled over furniture in his panic and haste to reach his sister.

"No Tim! Don't go out dere!" Kono bounded after the teenager and grabbed the sleeve of his arm, pulling him back from the hallway. Tim tried to shrug himself out of the larger man's grasp but Kono kept a firm hold. "Listen to me! Go find Susie and Maria but keep your head down and keep away from da windows!"

"_They _took my sister! That shot! What if they..." Tim's frantic reply died on his lips when his mother caught the exchange and triggered her own voice of worry as she called out for Kono.

"I am going to get your sister back but you have to help your mother find Susie and Maria." As much as it pained him, Kono ignored Lin's half distinguishable cries to find her daughter in between her terrified sobs.

Tim's glare of defiance turned to one of defeat and realization as he nodded and relaxed in Kono's grip. The big Hawaiian let him go and pelted head long down the hallway, using the walls and the dim light of the moon and street lights from outside to guide him to the open door at the back.

When he reached the back, Kono darted out of the door, keeping himself crouched as low to the ground as possible. Scanning the perimeter, he came to a cautious halt when his eyes zeroed in on Alia's still form sprawled on the grass, not far ahead of him. Taking a quick inventory, he could see not see anyone else. As he approached the young girl, he heard the squeal of tires and he looked up in time to see a light colored van speeding off away from the curb, and down the road. Knowing there was nothing he could do to stop the vehicle, Kono hurried over to the young girl's body which had begun to stir. "Alia?" Kono asked apprehensively as he knelt down on the grass beside her and started searching for any signs of injuries. No blood. No wound that he could see.

"_Kono! Th...they...__they took him! They took him!" _Alia's high pitched voice stammered breathlessly. Tears streaked her pale cheeks.

"Are you hurt? _Alia, are you hurt?_" In the midst of his inner fears for Danny's safety, Kono needed to be certain that Alia was physically unharmed. He saw her nod in reply; in her obvious distress she was not able to articulate her reply into words. The Hawaiian could feel the teen shaking all over as he helped her to her feet.

"They took him! There...one of them, he had a gun! I tried to get away! To get hel...lp but he fired at me and I dropped to the ground just like daddy taught me. I was so afraid, Kono!" Alia began sobbing and Kono held the trembling girl in his arms.

"It's ok. You're safe now." Kono patted Alia's back, trying to soothe her distress as best he could.

_***************************************************A L O H A*******************************************************_

Drifting in and out of consciousness, Dan lost track of time as he felt his body being bumped along with motion of the van as it travelled on the road and jostled as rough hands frisked through his clothing. He winced as his arms were pulled back firmly behind him and tied with a length of material. It was too smooth to be a rope. _Maybe a bandanna, he thought_ before blackness carried him off to a place where he could avoid the various aches throughout his body and the stabbing pain in the back of his head.

_***************************************************A L O H A*******************************************************_

Flashing neon lights lined the once peaceful street of the Kelly residence. A jet black Ford sedan parked across the pavement. Within the walls of the house, the children huddled in the living room, surrounded by paramedics and police officers. Much to the relief of everyone involved, the missing members of the Kelly family, Susie and Maria, were found and reunited with their mother and siblings during the ensuing chaos.

Susie was discovered by Tim as she hid beneath the dining table. The oldest Kelly child also heard Maria's whimpers coming from between the arms of the coat tree. It was only with Tim's help that Maria was able to extricate herself from her compromised position.

It had been almost an hour since terror robbed the house of its tranquil existence and now the grueling process of an investigation led by Five-O was underway. Che Fong dusted every print he could find. Duke Lukela took Kono's statement while Steve stood by Alia's side, wishing he could let her rest from the shock that left her shaken in the arm chair but he knew time was their enemy right now. It was critical to get as much information as they could about the crime that had taken place while the details were still freshly etched in Alia's mind.

"Alia, honey, I know you've had a rough night, but can you tell me anything else about those men who took Danny?" Steve McGarrett's voice was strained with worry and anger as he crouched down beside Alia, who sat on the edge of her seat. She had her arms wrapped tightly around herself, her fingers pulling at the creases of her blouse. She shook her head slowly, her eyes cast down at her quivering knees.

"Okay. It's okay. Just take it easy. We'll get them. You're safe now. One more thing, Alia. Officer Mandell is our sketch artist for HPD. Take your time and tell him as much as you can remember what the men looked like. " Steve sighed, his face lined with worry and frustration. There was very little in the way of a description that Alia was able to provide of the men that attacked her and her family and then violently abducted the detective who came to her rescue. A very general outline of height, build and one of the men's voices were all she could give Five-O and HPD. Alia tried to explain that through the darkness, she could not determine the color of the intruder's clothing and her memory drew a blank when asked to detail the police sketch artist with a description of the mask worn by her captor. She remembered raking her finger nails across the malleable plastic material and looking straight into the caricature features in the moonlight as she was dragged outside of her home but she could not bring all of that memory back. Lin rushed over and wrapped her arms around her daughter's shoulders as she broke down. Her tears silently cascaded down her face and dripped on to her lap. Steve could see that the intensity of the attack had affected Chin's daughter deeply. He knew he would only do more harm than good by digging more information out of the traumatized girl.

_******************************************************A L O H A*****************************************************_

The van came to a stop. Dan had regained consciousness once more but found he could not lift his eye lids. Realizing he was blind folded, Dan concentrated on using his other senses of touch, smell and hearing to give him some sort of clue as to where he had been taken. His brief movement did not escape the notice of one of three men in the back of the van. "He's awake."

"Good. Don't have to carry him!" A second man with a gruff voice replied before the loud sound of the van's door sliding open filled Dan's ears. The next thing the young man knew, strong hands grabbed him by the upper arms and pulled him roughly to his feet then threw him out of the vehicle. Dan grunted in pain and lay on the ground winded and dazed. Unable to see where the men were positioned around him, he strained his ears to listen to their footsteps and voices. As the haziness started to clear, Dan's mind began to focus on the number of people he might be dealing with. He decided there were probably three or four men. There were two pairs of hands that yanked him to his feet in the van and he heard a third jump down from the van ahead of him. That left a forth, the driver. Dan's calculations were put to an end when a hard kick to his ribs broke his focus and doubled him over.

"Get up, pig!" Spat the man that Dan recognized as being the one he had struggled with at the Kellys'.

His head reeling, his side aching and his throat still throbbing, Dan forced himself to ignore his discomforts and rolled onto his knees. He didn't have the strength to push himself to his feet from his position and he could feel sweat running down the side of his face from the exertion and the fear of what would become of him.

"Get him up." Immediately after the order was issued, Dan was pulled roughly to his feet.

"Move!" The second command was intended for the detective. The words came with a hard shove in the back and Dan fell forward, hitting the ground hard. His side and stomach seared with waves of pain that left him gasping. Amid the physical torment, Dan's memory flashed back to Alia falling to the ground after the shot rang in the night. _How bad was she hurt? Was she...? _Dan did not and could not conjure up any possibility that Alia was gravely hurt or worse.

"You didn't have to shoot the girl!" Danny's weak retort angered the man who grounded him and he could hear the heavy boots hitting the earth as he walked with deliberate strides towards him.

"Hey easy, man! We're not suppose to damage the goods, remember?" A new voice sounded.

"I ain't a sitter for pigs, Bruddah! I said I would play nice if he behaved and did as he was told!" The large man reached to grab a hold of Dan's arm but his companion stopped him in his tracks.

"Just take it easy on him." The lower tone travelled to Dan's ears and his mind began to wonder what they could be holding him for.

Lifted off what felt and smelled like grass, Dan allowed himself to be half dragged and half led across a clearing. Breathing heavily, Dan strained his ears to listen to his surroundings. He couldn't hear any traffic in the distance. He could only hear the men breathing and cussing around him, their footsteps and his, and insects chirping nearby.

Soon enough the men came to an abrupt halt and stopped Dan in his tracks also. A wooden door creaked at the hinges as it was swung open in front of him. _A cellar?_ Dan pondered to himself. His thoughts were answered when he was forced down a set of steep steps into a musty interior swirling with dust.

"Hit the lights will ya?" One of the men boomed in annoyance and impatience.

Through the dark shade of the thick blindfold tied around his head, it didn't make a difference to Dan as all he could see was inky blackness even when the lights were evidently switched on as the men mumbled their comments. Dan felt himself pulled towards one end of the room.

"Alright. Hold still or I'll have ya gutted where ya stand! We may be paid to keep ya alive but dat deal is pau da minute ya cause trouble! Ya hear me, pig?" The man with the thick Hawaiian accent sounded much clearer than he did before which indicated to Dan that he must have taken off his mask. "Yeah." Dan replied through gritted teeth.

Standing stock still, Dan heard the distinct rattle of a thick piece of chain partly carried and partly dragged across the floor towards him. His heart beat a fast staccato rhythm in his chest as a manacle attached to the chain was locked around one of his ankles. He didn't have to see what they were doing, he knew.

"Don't even bother making a sound, kid. No one will be able to hear you! You just make yourself comfortable and you'll make it a hell of a lot easier for yourself. Make a fuss and you'll never leave this place _alive!_" The barking remark was followed with laughter amongst the men.

They left the cellar and Dan stepped back, finding the wall behind him. Carefully he slid down onto the hard, cool floor, groaning as he did. The aches and pains radiated at various points on his battered body. His thoughts tried to piece together the events that enfolded that night. Events that may have cost a young girl's life. _Alia. Chin's daughter! Oh God, please don't let her be taken from him. Not after everything he's gone through already! _


	36. Chapter 35

**_First and foremost, a HUGE thank you to all my readers and reviewers who continue to follow this story._**

**_Secondly, I would like to thank the 'ladies and gent" (you all know who you are!) who lent a hand with the architectural descriptions of basements/cellars because where I'm from, we don't have these unless one lived in cyclone prone areas, then they may exist. As I like to pay particular attention to detail, this is greatly appreciated. Also I would like to thank "Book 'em Again" for her comprehensive description regarding different types of basements. _  
><strong>

**Chapter 35**

_*Edited by "Book 'em Again"_**  
><strong>

Steve took in the determination and worry in his detective's eyes as together they relayed the evidence at hand.

"Do ya think Frank Harper had something to do with dis boss?" Kono Kalakaua asked quietly, as they stood outside the Kellys' home.

"That is a strong possibility, Kono. I think Chin's family may have been the initial target. The intruders were already in the house when you all got back from the restaurant so they couldn't have been expecting you or Danny to be here tonight. What I don't understand is, why kidnap Danny? Any one of the younger children would have been easier prey. Instead they dragged Alia, who put up a brave struggle, out of the house, and waited for Danny to come after her. It doesn't make sense," Steve pondered aloud.

"Maybe dey were trying to scare Chin's family but things went sour when Danny and I turned up. I don't know boss. All I know is, we have to find dem and get Danny back!" Kono replied, his fists clenched tightly by his sides and his jaw set.

"I know, Kono. So far we don't have a lot to go on. Che's going through the entire house with a fine tooth comb. His boys have also found skid marks outside the back gate. And they're looking for the stray bullet."

"I should've tried harder to get da license plate!" Kono said, shaking his head dejectedly.

"Kono. You did everything you could to protect many innocent lives tonight. The van would've been long gone by the time you even got near the gate. You made the right decision by checking Alia. Had she been shot, she would have been in dire need of medical attention. Don't beat yourself up." Steve cut in before Kono could say anything else and rested his hand on the detective's shoulder, giving it a firm squeeze of reassurance.

"What do we do next, boss?" Kono sighed heavily. His once jovial features were clouded with worry and a sense of hopelessness.

"I'm going to the holding cells at HPD. I'll find out if this is connected to the Harper case. Frank has some questions to answer." Steve replied resolutely. His brow was furrowed and his lips were pressed in a thin line. It took everything in him to keep the professional façade firmly in place. He knew it would take even more self-control once he reached that cell. "Tell Ben Kokua to escort Lin and the kids to her sister's tonight. I want this place sealed off. No one gets within 50 meters of the property, front and back. I want statements from every neighbor right up to the next cross streets on either side. Someone must've heard or seen something! Get HPD to canvas entire area." Steve outlined his instructions as his eyes briefly scanned the neighborhood.

"If it's Frank, he's lucky you'll be questioning him and not me, Steve!" Kono's last remark was filled both with anger and fear for his friend's safety.

"Kono." Steve grated between clenched teeth as he squeezed his eyes shut and rubbed his forehead. "Don't let your personal feelings cloud your judgement. It won't help Danny. Go find Ben!" Steve's tone was low but deadly seriously. The last thing he needed was for Kono to forget he was a cop. Something he was trying very hard to remember himself.

Kono nodded curtly before heading in the direction of a group of HPD officers conversing animatedly on the lawn. Steve reached up and rubbed his stiff neck then suppressed a groan as his recuperating shoulder gave a painful twinge. A reminder of the bullet wound he received weeks ago. Sighing, the tall man headed towards his Mercury.

_****************************************************A L O H A*******************************************************_

The pain in his side and the hammering headache prevented Dan from drifting into merciful slumber. His body and mind were exhausted but the physical discomfort kept him wide awake; pins and needles snaked up and down his arms. He shifted on the floor to try and find a more comfortable position as he pulled at the bonds tying his wrists together. The movement only intensified the numbing sensation. Dan leaned his head back against the coolness of the wall, only to lift it off again and wince as he felt something jagged scrape the lump on the back of his head. An idea formed in his mind. A minute glimmer of hope filtered through him. His thoughts were that if he could get his hands free, he would be able to pull off the blind fold and take a good look at his surroundings. It may just yield some clues of his captors' identities and where he was being held as their prisoner. These details, he decided, could very well hold the key to his survival.

Putting the plan into action, Dan planted his feet firmly against the concrete floor and used the muscles in his legs to push his aching body off the ground. Perspiration ran freely down the sides of his face and he could feel the light weight fabric of his shirt clinging to his damp skin. Running his fingers up the wall, he searched for the protruding object his head had come into contact with earlier. He was rewarded shortly when his fore finger found the offending point. To Dan, it felt like a shard of metal, perhaps from a broken pipe. Carefully, he repositioned his hands so that the material of his bonds were snagged in the serrated piece of metal. He worked the fibers against the jagged edges. The sharp pain which had pulsated through his left side suddenly grew in intensity causing a disruption to his sawing rhythm. His hands slipped. The metal shard bit into his skin and tore through the tender flesh down the side of his hand close to the palm, cutting through his wrist. Dan gasped and drew himself erect, pushing away from the wall slightly. He stood panting, trying to relax his battered body and fight the dizziness that washed over him. When the pain in his torso subsided to a dull ache again, he sought the steel shard once more. After several sawing movements, the cotton tore and the young detective pulled his wrists apart, freed from their bonds.

Released to some extent from the physical torment, Dan rubbed at his wrists and his arms then reached up and pulled down the blind fold from his face. It was then, when all feeling returned to his limbs that a new fierce pain hit him. It came from his injured hand which felt warm and sticky as blood oozed out of the jagged wound and trickled down his fingers. Cradling his hand, Dan could not assess the extent of his injury.

Then the detective started exploring his surroundings, squinting in the darkness and trying to make out shapes, but it was impossible to even see his own two hands. He took a tentative step forward and slowly extended his arms ahead of him. He took another step followed by another than froze as the chain attached to the manacle around his ankle rattled noisily when the links collided with one another. Taking a breath then holding it, he strained his ears to hear for any signs of his captors approaching footsteps. When none could be heard, Dan continued to walk forward, counting the steps as he did, testing the length of the chain. Occasionally he would pause and feel his way around for any obstacles surrounding him. So far he found nothing but empty space all around. After eight steps the chain became taut and restricted any further movement.

The explorations ceased when a noise coming from his left hand side froze Dan in his place like a statue. Suddenly the room was illuminated dimly by light coming from the direction of the noise. Dan instinctively crouched and turned his head to his left. Through the soft glow he could see a staircase leading up to a door which now stood ajar. He could hear footsteps and voices as a shadow emerged at the top of the stairs. The door was wrenched fully open and Dan's heart skipped a beat. He crept backwards towards the wall as quickly and quietly as he could but the clinking sound of the chain links was a dead give-away of his movement as he had no choice but to drag the chain across the floor. Lights within the room were switched on and heavy boots bounced off the wooden steps hurriedly. Dan had just enough time to make it back to the shadows and sat by the wall. He pulled his blind fold back over his eyes and put his hands behind him. He drew his knees up close to his body almost involuntarily as pain radiated through his left side. The footsteps grew louder and nearer until he could hear someone breathing heavily over him.

"Alright. On your feet!" The voice commanded loudly and before Dan could move a muscle, two beefy hands grabbed him by the front of his shirt and hauled him to his feet. More footsteps descended the stairs and walked towards them. "Turn around! Up against the wall!" The man holding Dan by his shirt growled before he slammed the detective face first into the wall. Dan winced and grunted as his cheek bone collided with the concrete hard.

"What's goin' on, man?" A second, younger voice piped in.

"I told ya I heard a noise!" The man pinning Dan to the wall yelled back before checking his prisoner's bonds and grew infuriated upon discovering they had disappeared. "Hey! Who cut him loose?"

"Don't look at me, man! I ain't been down here. He probably did it himself! The chain's still secured to the wall over here. Relax, he ain't goin' anywhere!" the younger man retorted, his voice also rising.

"Smart cop, aren't ya?" Dan's captor grated into his ear then drew back. "Hands up against the wall. Now!" He shouted. Slowly Dan took his hands away from behind him and placed them flat against the wall as instructed. The cut on his hand stung acutely causing his eyes to water. He blinked the moisture away as he felt himself being frisked. Biting back a gasp, Dan gritted his teeth together as rough hands worked their way up and down his sides. He wanted to take his hands off the wall and clutch his aching ribs but he dared not move a muscle. "He's clean!" The man called out to his companion.

"Come on, man. Let's go! I'm not gonna stay up all night babysitting! He ain't goin' anywhere!" the second man whined.

"Try anything funny and you're one dead pig! Ya hear me, kid?" The older man's threatening voice was so close to Dan's ear that he flinched. He could feel the hot breath blowing on the side of his face as flecks of spittle flew onto his exposed neck. The smell of whiskey combined with cheap tobacco crept up Dan's nose and he swallowed down the bile that had risen up his esophagus. The detective's heart pounded in his chest as he nodded and waited for the man to let go of the back of his shirt. A few seconds went by and the grip was released. Dan allowed himself to relax his taut muscles which were cramping in various parts of his body. Had it not been for the blind fold, Dan would have seen the sneer forming on the large man's face as he drew back his fist and delivered a powerful and malicious blow into Dan's lower back. "Just in case you get too cocky, kid." Laughter rang out as both men heard the cry of pain wrenched from the young man's throat and watched as he crumpled to the floor.

_********************************************************A L O H A***************************************************_

"Look, I swear I had nothing to do with it! I don't even know where that cop lives, alright!" Frank's voice grew steadily higher in pitch as he pleaded his innocence to the tall, unwavering detective in front of him.

"Why should I believe you? You're a liar and a con artist. Tell me, why should I believe you?" The icy tone of Steve McGarrett echoed off the walls of the holding cell.

"I'm telling you the truth! Believe what you like, McGarrett, but I didn't set up Williams! I don't give a damn about him and I couldn't care less about the Kellys either. If you ask me, they deserved what was coming to them but I didn't…." Whatever Frank Harper was about to say was cut off when Steve grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him closer so that the man's face was merely inches from his own.

"Now, you listen to me. In all my years as a cop, I have dealt with my share of low-lives but you're as low as they come!" Steve's steel blue eyes pierced Frank's as they locked squarely.

"I-did-n't-do-it." Frank enunciated every syllable as he grew edgier by the minute.

Steve held on to his gaze, searching for the truth in Frank's eyes. Something in them told him Frank was telling the truth but his mind desperately wanted Frank to be guilty. He was the only suspect they had. Steve knew time for Dan's survival was ticking away like a bomb. His second-in-command had only just been released from hospital. He knew Danny was taken violently and at gun point. Doc's warnings rang like alarm bells in his mind. "_Danny won't be fit for duty until the swelling goes down which could take at least a week, maybe two. If he receives a blow to the abdomen, takes a fall, or is involved in another accident, he is at a very high risk of rupturing his spleen"._ Steve came out of his reverie and finally released his grip on Frank's shirt. He stepped back and turned away towards the steel bars. "Officer!" He called out, more tersely than he intended.

"McGarrett!" Frank voice sounded all of a sudden.

Steve held up his hand to the young HPD officer waiting outside the cell then turned to face Frank Harper once more.

"How's my w…wife?" the unsteady decibels of Frank's voice did not bring forth any sympathy from the lead detective, whose face remained a stony mask.

"_How do you think she is?"_

"I love my wife and whatever you think of me, I also loved our daughter. I never wanted to hurt her. You've got to believe me, McGarrett, I swear I had nothing to do with the attack on your detective and the Kelly family. What could I possibly have to gain from it? I've already lost the most precious thing in my life. Nothing I do will bring her back!" Frank's voice faltered and he swallowed before continuing. "You know, if I could change what I did, I would!"

"It's a little for _what-if's _don't you think, Frank?" Steve's barbed remark had hit a nerve as Frank stood rooted to the spot unblinkingly.

"Yeah, McGarrett, it's too late. And did your detective ever stop to think that my daughter's life was at stake when he pulled that stunt and tried to be a hero? My lawyer told me that Chin Ho Kelly did not follow the correct procedures!" Frank's return volley caught Steve off-guard but the head of Five-O quickly regained his composure.

"You still can't accept the blame, can you, Frank? You have to drag everyone around you into your selfish fantasies. You make me sick. It's men like you who give the human race a bad reputation. I pity you. I really do. Let me tell you something about Danny Williams and Chin Ho Kelly. These men that you are condemning risk their lives day in and day out, saving Hawaii's future and even saving men like you. If Danny is not located alive and you are found to have been involved _in any way_, new charges will be laid out against you. Furthermore, I will personally give my recommendations to the judge to give you the maximum penalty for your crimes." The clarity and impact in Steve's words stayed in the cell even long after the detective left.


	37. Chapter 36

**_Special thanks to all my readers for their patience and understanding regarding delays in the posting of updates for this story._**

**Chapter 36**

_(Edited By "Book 'em Again")_

Gerry Sykes, a hulk of a man, sat at the small, round dining table, rifling through the pages of the local paper, until he came across the sports section. His eyes came to rest on the grey scale photo of the winner of last night's boxing match. The sudden ringing of the telephone which sat on the cluttered breakfast bar broke his concentration and caught his immediate attention. Abandoning the paper in a heap on the table, Sykes scrambled out of his chair which toppled backward onto the tiled floor. He bounded toward the breakfast bar just as a young plain-featured Hawaiian woman reached for the telephone receiver.

"Leave it!" Sykes snapped at the woman who flinched and cowered back to her retreat in the corner by the refrigerator. He grabbed the receiver on the fourth ring and brought it up to his ear. "Yeah."

"Put Kanoa on." A husky voice sounded on the other line.

"He ain't here." Sykes grated hostilely into the mouth piece. He hated playing second fiddle to Joey Kanoa. As far as Billy, Luka and he, was concerned, they were all in on the deal together. The deal that could land them all in jail for a very long time if anything went wrong. While at the same time, it was also a deal that could earn them enough money to leave the island and start over on the mainland.

"Put him on. I don't have time to play games!" This time the voice deepened and rose in volume.

"Look…" Sykes' retort was cut short when he saw a young, tall Hawaiian man strode into the room towards him. The man signaled for the phone receiver to be passed to him and the manner in which he carried himself offered no room for hesitation. Sykes let out a pent up breath of frustration and annoyance as his temper almost got the better of him. He loosened his grip on the receiver and passed it to his accomplice, Joey Kanoa, before he brushed passed him in a huff and picked up his chair from the floor. He sat back down and glared at Kanoa.

"Kanoa here." Joey announced into the mouthpiece. He had been anticipating a call and knew the person on the other line had to be the expected caller.

"What the hell happened last night? I thought I made it clear that there was to be no shooting!" The caller almost shouted on the other line and Joey had to move the receiver an inch away from his ear.

"Look, I fired a warning shot! Luka lost control of da wahine. She was pilikia! If I had wanted to kill her I wouldn't miss, Bruddah. Believe me I _never_ miss." Joey's own temper matched that of the man on the other line.

"Lose the gun. They found the slugs an hour ago and I don't want any loose ends. Meet me behind Pier 11 at two o'clock and you'll get your money. Just remember, I want the cop in one piece or there'll be no final payment. No ticket off the island!" the caller ordered followed by an audible click when the line went dead. Joey slammed the receiver down onto the cradle eliciting a frightened gasp from the corner of the kitchen. He looked up and sighed at the young, troubled woman, who stood biting her already chipped nails.

"Hey kaikaina. Everything's gonna be alright, ya hear?" Joey stepped forward and reached out to his sister. He gave her arm a gentle squeeze and smiled wanly before turning back to face Sykes seated at the table. "Go do something useful and give da pig some water. Let him use da bathroom down dere to wash up."

"We're not running a five star resort here and I ain't a baby sitter for pigs, Kanoa!" Sykes' face reddened as his temper flared up at once.

"And I ain't cleanin' up after his mess unless you care to! Dis is my grandmother's house and after we're gone, I don't want any evidence left behind. Besides we don't get our free ticket outta here if da cop dies. Which reminds me, what did you and Billy do ta him last night?" Kanoa demanded heatedly.

"Nothing! Why?" Sykes knew what Kanoa was eluding him to but the truth of the matter was, the over-weight haole man couldn't care less for the treatment of the detective they abducted.

"I checked up on him last night. He was out cold! I told ya not to work him over!" Kanoa reprimanded.

"Oh come on, man. I hit him once for tryin' to escape. He cut his hands free. D'ya want him running back to McGarrett? You're one to talk! Who hit him over the head last night at the cop's place, huh? Ya hit him real good, man!" Sykes scoffed as he drew out a cigarette from the crushed packet in his shirt pocket and lit it.

"Dat was different! I shouldn't have….Look he ain't goin' anywhere with dose chains, Bruddah!" Kanoa retorted one last time then stormed out the back door.

Sykes sat back in his seat dragging on his cigarette and throwing a glance over at Kanoa's sister who looked away and scuttled out of the room. Sykes let out a chuckle but regretted it when he inhaled too deeply on his cigarette and a coughing spasm over took him. Cursing inwardly, the middle aged man recovered his wind and let his mind wonder back to the young Hawaiian girl who he knew was off limits. _For the time being._ He thought luridly.

_**********************************************************A L O H A !************************************************_

"Okay, let's take it from the top." The head of Five-O stopped his incessant pacing and turned to face his men Kono, Dawson and HPD sergeant Duke Lukeka. "We know that there were at least three people involved in the attack on the Kelly's home and Danno's abduction. Nothing was taken which rules out robbery as a motive. The fact they ambushed their victims also tells us this was pre-meditated. Duke, any luck on the slugs? Shell casings?"

"We dug a slug out from a tree in the backyard of Chin's house. I'm waiting for ballistics to report back. It looks like a .32." The senior HPD officer reported his findings.

"Stay on it Duke. I want to know the make and and anything else it can tell us." Steve responded confidently. "Kono, any word from Che on the prints he dusted?"

"Yeah, he says he'll need a couple of days, maybe more, to go through all da prints and discount dose found at da house belonging to da family or to us." Kono's news was met with less enthusiasm and more disappointment.

"Danno may not have that much time, especially if he needs medical attention. Keep pressing, Kono." Steve said the last more as a plea than a command as he turned to face the last person in the room, Trevor Dawson. "Dawson, have you taken statements from the neighbors?"

"No one saw or heard anything that we can count as useful. The Polanskis who lives next door weren't home last night during the hours the crime took place. Mr. and Mrs. Montgomery who lives on the other side are almost completely deaf and both say they were in bed by 9 o'clock. A few of the surrounding neighbors heard a shot and breaking glass. They all say that it had been either too dark to see anything or they thought it was just a bunch of kids messing around on the streets and didn't bother to give it the light of day." The silver haired detective took out his notebook from inside his suit jacket pocket and flipped it open to the relevant page before passing it to Steve. The lead detective took the note book and scanned the names and addresses along with the statements.

"Okay gentlemen. I'm making this case priority one. Kono, I want to know everyone Frank Harper has come into contact, besides those already interviewed from Kaimuki Church, between the time of his daughter's kidnapping and when we booked him. That includes the press, protestors, and people he knew personally like friends and ex-work colleagues. Duke, let me know as soon as you hear back from ballistics. Get Kokua to bring in Mrs. Harper. Maybe she can help shed some light. It's her daughter's funeral today so tell him to wait until after the service. Let's go gentlemen!" Steve's last command spoke of a man striving to find his second-in-command and making sure he was brought back safely. At Dawson's enquiring look, Steve added, "Dawson, I need a word with you."

"Don't worry Steve, we'll find him." Duke's voice of reason would normally calm Steve but in the current situation, McGarrett was too wired up with worry and deep concern for Dan's well-being and safe return.

"Yeah Duke, I know we will. Even if it means I got to to turn over every rock on this island to find him alive, then, by God, I will!" Steve passionately replied. He took a few deep breaths to steady himself then nodded at the men who started for the door, leaving the two detectives behind. The door closed after them and Steve motioned for Five-O's newest recruit to sit. Dawson complied, confusion etched on his face as he sat in front of Steve's desk.

"Dawson, why are you here?" Steve voiced his question as he sat in his chair behind his desk.

"What kind of question is that, Steve?" Dawson shot back, leaning into his seat smugly.

"A man's life is at stake here. Danny Williams is a good man, Dawson. Now, I don't have the time or patience to play games. The last time we spoke about your ill feelings for my detective, I remember telling you we have no place for you here. You're a proud man, always have been, yet you seem to have brushed everything I said aside. Why?" Steve's steel blue eyes searched Dawson's face for an answer to the question that had burned through him long enough.

"Steve, if you want me to leave, I will. I had my bags packed that night when you came over but I thought about the old days. You know, when you and I were pals. Sure, we grow older and we change. Look what I'm trying to say is, I'm sorry, okay. I was wrong treating the kid…treating Williams the way I did. I've got to tell you, he's got a strong right hook!" Dawson paused and pointed at the corner of his mouth where the cut was still visible from where Dan hit him. "I want to start over Steve, if you'll let me." Dawson's face turned serious and apologetic.

"Five-O has zero tolerance for your methods of extracting information out of witnesses and suspects, Dawson. I know all about your reputation on the mainland. You may have put away a lot of bad guys, but over here we do things by the book. We do things my way, Dawson. My way! Can you handle that?" Steve eyed the detective suspiciously. He wondered if he could ever trust the man who he had known for many years; a man who was self-serving and held the belief that he could bend the law to suit him.

"I admit I have my faults. We all do. I'm no saint but I try to do my best to keep the streets where I come from safe for everyone to walk on. I've heard many things about you too, Steve, over on the mainland but I learn to siphon out what I think is true and what I think are just rumors designed to discredit a cop's reputation. We're from different worlds Steve. I don't tell you how to do your job so please don't tell me how I should do mine. Right now I'm here in your world and I will do everything in my power to abide by your standards and respect your ways. You're two men down. Face it my friend, you need me and I need a fresh place to start. The mainland has gotten too big for me to taste the clean air. What do you say? Take me in or send me back, it's your call." Dawson kept a neutral tone of voice and watched Steve's demeanor as the head of Five-O fought an inner struggle on whether or not to believe the mainland detective. _Come on Steve. You know you want to believe me. You need me to find Danny boy. _Dawson waited, deep in thought as Steve sat in silence for what seemed to be a long time.

"Alright." Said Steve at long last as he rose from his chair and extended his hand in a reconciliatory gesture. "Welcome aboard, Dawson."

Dawson smiled and vacated his seat, accepting Steve's invitation to let bygones be bygones as he shook hands with the man he use to call friend. _I have you right where I want you, Steve._

_******************************************************A L O H A*****************************************************_

A sliver of light streamed through the small, narrow, grimy window of the basement that held Dan Williams captive. The detective stirred as the morning sun shone through heavy eyelids. The hard cement floor reminded him of the various aches radiating throughout his body as he moved his arms and legs to promote circulation in his stiff joints. Slowly he opened his eyes and blinked away the sleep that blurred his vision. A noise ahead alerted him and he lay still. More light filtered into the room from a short staircase near the window. Boots began descending the stairs and Dan closed his eyes, feigning sleep. The bruise on his lower back was a painful reminder of what could be in store, planted by a fist the last time his captors had paid him visit. Dan lay quietly in wait, his body tensing and his breathing growing unsteady. A migraine pierced his skull and waves of nausea began to hit him. The footsteps drew nearer and a shadow fell over his inert body.

A feeling of helplessness and dread flooded through Danny's mind as he lay still, not knowing what his captor's next move will be.


	38. Chapter 37

_**AN: **__Thanks to everyone who remembered this story and read my last update. Once again, apologies for the lateness._

**Chapter 37**

_(__Special Thanks To My Beta "Book 'em Again" )_

Joey Kanoa leaned over the still form of Dan Williams and unlocked the manacle around the detective's ankle. The last time he checked, the detective was unconscious but he didn't want to take any unnecessary risks and had donned the constricting plastic mask before entering the basement. Observing the detective's breathing pattern, his suspicions grew that the man was pretending to be unconscious. He could see the irregular rise and fall of Dan's midriff and a slight twitch of his eyelids. Pulling out his pistol, Kanoa straightened and gave the detective his ultimatum. "Don't play games with me, pig. On your feet, nice and slow or I'll shoot you where you lay!"

Dan's heart skipped a beat and he drew a ragged breath as he opened his eyes and. through bleary vision, he could see the barrel of a pistol pointed in his face. Slowly, Dan unwrapped his arms from around his body and held them up in a submissive gesture with the palms of his hands facing out in front of him. "Okay. Don't shoot." Dan croaked, not knowing what else to say.

"Get up!" Kanoa snapped, abruptly.

Groaning as the various hurts throughout his body flared to life, Dan slowly climbed to his feet, sweat beading his brow from the exertion and pain. He stood facing the man before him who wore a caricature mask. Dan's eyes wondered to the gun held in his hand and caught sight of a tattoo snaking up the man's arm. A tattoo he'd seen before, yet could not remember where or who it belonged to.

"Alright, see dat room over dere?" The sharp question reverted Dan's attention and he turned his head to where the masked man pointed. Past the longer staircase leading up to a door to his left, Dan saw a small room that looked like a disused bathroom.

"Clean yourself up in dere. Move!" Kanoa grabbed Dan by his arm and pulled him toward the bathroom. He kept his gun trained near Dan's head.

Dan's head pounded fiercely and the muscles in his limbs were stiff and sore. His ribs along his left side were aching severely, making it difficult to take deep breaths without feeling the need to double over. As he reached the entrance to the bathroom, the masked gunman shoved him by the shoulder into the small, dank room.

"Ya got five minutes!" snarled Kanoa as he switched on a light bulb overhanging from the ceiling and shut the creaking door with the detective inside.

Dan took a good look at his surroundings. There were no windows or vents along the walls. Looking up at the ceiling, he could see no man hole or any way to escape. Apart from the door he'd just come in, there was no other way in or out of the room. The walls were grimy and mold covered the surface. The floor tiles were cracked and chipped in many places. Beside him sat a small dirty sink. There were no vanity cabinets or mirrors. A small drainage grate could be seen in one corner on the floor and a crooked shower head hung on the wall. In the opposite corner near the door was a toilet with its seat missing. Dan needed to relieve himself and did so but the sight of the murky contents within the ceramic bowl made his stomach churn. The nausea that had subsided from last night returned and hit him with such force that he bent double and began retching. He held his aching gut as his body heaved the contents out of his stomach in hot acidic spurts.

Outside the bathroom, Kanoa could hear the sound of the ill detective vomiting violently. _Great dat's all I need! A sick pig._

Dan flushed the toilet, rushed to the small sink, almost slipping on the tiles as he did and gripped the sides with both hands, taking deep breaths to steady himself. The pain in his side and abdomen left him reeling. He turned on the tap and washed his clammy face with the cool water which had a coppery tint through it. Despite his thirst, he refrained from drinking the rancid liquid that ran through his fingers. Looking down into the sink, the water was turning crimson. He became aware of the stabbing pain along the outer side of his right hand. For the first time since last night, Dan examined the cut he received when he freed his wrists of their bonds. Surrounding the long gash, dried blood had formed into scabs but the water and movement had reopened the wound and it began to bleed freely again. Using the fingers of his left hand, Dan swiftly assessed the injury and saw that it was deep but judging from the blood flow, it didn't appear he'd damaged any major blood vessels. Ignoring the wound, Dan undressed and carefully unwrapped his ribs. He made good of the remaining minutes he knew he had left to take a cold shower. Though the water came in erratic spurts, it felt soothing against his bruised and battered body. His hand stung and throbbed but he was able to ignore it. He looked down at his left side and saw through the dim light, the darker markings of his skin tone compared to the rest of his body, indicating bruises from previously broken ribs.

As he allowed the water to cascade over his aching body, many thoughts ran through his mind but nothing explained the reasons behind his abduction. _Alia. My God! Please, please let her be alright. Why did they attack the house? Were they after Chin? No they'd know he was still in the hospital. Why attack his family then take me with them? Where was Kono? Did he get hurt? Lin and the children were in the house. Alia was taken outside. A shot in the night. Alia went down. How bad was she hurt? Why am I here? Who are they and what are they after? Why let me clean up unless they plan to keep me for a period of time then release me? Is that why he is still wearing a mask? Where have I seen that tattoo before? _The questions rendered his mind in total confusion as he turned off the tap and pulled his clothes back on. His pants and shirt were stained with dirt, blood and sweat but they were all he had. Before he pulled on his shirt he faced the most difficult task to re-wrap the bandages around his ribs. His unsteady hands made it impossible to accomplish and only caused him to perspire. Abandoning his attempts, he decided to use the bandage to wrap around his wounded right hand. Just as Dan managed to button up his beige shirt, the door burst open and the taller and solidly built man pointed his gun in his direction again. "Time's up!" Kanoa grabbed Dan's bicep and yanked him out of the bathroom. Using his brute strength against the weakened detective, he sent Dan sprawling to the hard floor. The Five-O second in command landed by the same wall where he had spent the night chained by his ankle. The air left his lungs and let out a deep groan as agony rippled through him.

"Move and you're dead!" Kanoa spat out as he leaned down to re-attach the manacle around Dan's ankle with one hand while holding the gun aimed at his captive in the other. For a split second Dan was tempted to knock the gun out of Kanoa's hand and make a run for it but the nausea and dizziness that befell him, as well as the pain rendered any thoughts of escape futile. In his present condition, he knew he had no chance against the taller and heavy set man, not to mention his accomplices. Noticing the tattoo on the man's arm again, he wracked his brain for the memory and was rewarded by a flash of recognition. His eyes widened as the masked man finished his task of restraining his prisoner and turned to lock eyes with Dan. The detective opened his mouth to speak. He knew the man's identity! Dan decided to take a gamble and talk his way out of his predicament.

_***************************************************A L O H A !*******************************************************_

The spherical, blue, glass eyes stared back from the faces of finely finished porcelain. They sat, lined up in a row along the hand crafted shelf above the chest of drawers that housed an assortment of children's clothing. A quivering hand reached out and picked up one of the dolls from the fixture. Humming an unforgettable lullaby, the woman in black drew the doll to her chest and held it like a child in her arms. She turned slowly and walked towards the center of the room where a single bed sat unslept on in recent days. The lavender quilt was adorned with embroidered fairies frolicking in a garden of colorful wild flowers.

Jane Harper sat on the edge of the bed and rocked back and forth with her arms still tightly embracing the lifeless doll. She stared straight ahead, but not really seeing the open doorway leading out into the empty hall. Closing her red rimmed eyes, she allowed herself to conjure the image of sweet little Annie Harper; her daughter in her living days.

_"Mommy! Mommy! Winnifred wants you to join us for tea and chocolate chip cookies. We're having a tea party." _A little girl's voice filled Jane's thoughts as she walked down memory lane. She opened her aching eyes and looked down to see a little girl, tugging at the hem of her black, knitted dress as she sat on the floor with her tiny legs crossed. Annie, at four years of age and dressed in her white blouse and pale pink skirt. Her large brown eyes searched her mother's in a ghostly stare. Chocolate brown locks were tied back in a pony-tail by a piece of strawberry pink silk ribbon.

"Annie?" Jane's voice cracked and her eyes welled with pearl sized tear drops that spilled over her lower lashes, smudging her mascara and rolled down her cheeks. "Annie!" Her voice grew in pitch and clarity as she reached out her hands, not realizing the doll fell to the ground before her. "Oh, Annie, you're home! You're home!" Jane let out a laugh of sadness and joy as she slipped off the bed and kneeled on the ground with her arms wide open and ready to wrap them around her child. The sound of the door-bell ringing pierced through Jane's ear drums and in that moment Annie was gone. Jane Harper looked all around her, searching the room for any sign that her little girl had appeared before her eyes and that she had not been imagining it. "Annie?" She called out softly. When no answer reached her ears, and her eyes met nothing but the same inanimate objects she had been staring at since she returned from the funeral, Jane's heart felt like it were ripping out of her chest. The door-bell sounded once more followed by knocking and a man's voice calling out, "Mrs Harper? It's Ben Kokua, HPD. May I come in, ma'm?"

Jane took a deep shuddering breath and vigorously wiped away the tears from her stinging eyes with her trembling fingers. She rose to her feet, forcing her wobbly legs to walk out the room, leaving the doll on the floor, with its smooth pale features staring up at the ceiling in absolute silence.


	39. Chapter 38

_**AN: Firstly I'd like to thank all my readers for reading and for those who left their reviews or added this story to their alerts since my last update. I value your feed back and support. My humble apologies for my delay in updating this story.**_

_**Special thanks to my awesome beta!****  
><strong>_

**Chapter 38**

_(*Edited by "Book 'em Again")_

_It was now or never_, Dan thought as he took an unsteady breath and calmly spoke, "Look, Kanoa, you don't have to do this. If you let me go, we can make a deal."

Joey Kanoa's eyes widened in shock and anger as he realized his ears were not deceiving him. _Pig knows who I am! _"How'd ya know my name, Pig?" Kanoa growled without thinking. As he rose to his feet he grabbed a hold of the front of the detective's shirt and yanked him roughly to his feet. Slamming Dan up against the wall, Kanoa locked eyes on the detective who grunted from the collision. "I _said_ how d'ya know my name?" In truth, Kanoa knew Dan from a previous offense but what he wanted to know was _how_ the cop knew it was him behind the mask.

"Your tattoo. I'd recognize it anywhere," Dan replied collectedly as he gestured to Kanoa's arm by dropping his gaze to the very place where the tattoo marked his tan skin. Dan knew he was dealing with a group of violent criminals and that his best chance of staying alive would be to strike up a deal with an offender he was familiar with. Kanoa had been booked before for assaulting a HPD officer when his sister was brought in on a drug related offense.

Kanoa stood breathing heavily as he assessed his prisoner. "No deals! You booked my sistah for possession, remember, Pig?" The Hawaiian spat in Dan's face but the detective still did not flinch.

"Yeah I remember. She helped us break a major narcotics ring which was spreading across the island. I was the one who put in a recommendation of leniency. She had her sentence suspended."

"Liar! Her lawyer told us he had her sentence suspended on da conditions dat she got herself cleaned up at da clinic!" Kanoa shouted as he maintained his grip on Dan's shirtfront.

"No, it's not a lie! Her lawyer couldn't care less about your sister. He said so himself. He only cared for the money," Dan continued. "_I_ was the one who secured the deal to have her checked in at the clinic."

"Why should I believe you?" Kanoa persisted bitterly.

"Because, I'm telling you the truth. When I found out Mr. Kavanagh had been billing your sister of her meager life savings for his services I laid charges on him and had the money returned to your sister's bank account. He worked for Legal Aid. There wasn't supposed to be a fee. He was pocketing whatever money she had illegally."

"Suppose I believe you. Suppose you are telling it straight. Where does dat leave me?" Kanoa's grip slackened and his voice lowered. Apart from the money, the young Hawaiian agreed to carry out the job to settle a score with the detective for trying to imprison his sister. However, he was now beginning to think that the man before him genuinely cared for his kaikaina's well-being. Kanoa knew he was no saint but he would do anything to get his sister straightened out. He was never the brains of the family but Lilani was the smartest kid in her grade until someone took her on a trip, the kind that took her mind to places she'd never been before.

Kanoa continued to stare at Dan Williams. He was no murderer so killing the detective to silence him was out of the question but he was now faced with a dilemma. He had no idea what the man who hired him had in mind for the detective. If Dan Williams was going to live to tell the tale then chances are he would be facing hard time in jail before Kanoa could set foot off the island. The Hawaiian also felt he was indebted to the detective if he was telling the truth about getting Lilani the help she needed.

"In a much better place than you will be if you keep me here." Dan's confidence grew as he saw Kanoa's eyes reacting to his revelation. He paused, allowing Kanoa to come to a decision without feeling pressured to. The last thing Dan wanted to do was to antagonize the young man and ruin his chances of escape. He had to gain Kanoa's trust, despite the revulsion he felt for the man who had fired a pistol at the retreating back of a sixteen year old girl.

"I want your guarantee if I let ya loose, ya leave me and my sistah out of dis." Kanoa replied.

"What's your sister got to do with me being here?" Dan questioned carefully.

Realizing his folly, Kanoa silently glared at the detective.

"Kanoa, the girl you shot last night…" Dan pushed aside Kanoa's reluctance to answer him and went ahead to voice the question he desperately needed to be answered since the moment he had been taken at gun point. He knew Kanoa's fate depended on his answer. He had a strong feeling that Kanoa's sister was somehow involved but decided it was the least of his immediate concerns.

"I didn't shoot nobody! Just gave her a scare dats all. I don't hurt women, Pig! If I didn't fire dat shot, Luka would've killed her with his bare hands."

Relief flooded through Dan on hearing that Alia was had not been badly hurt or worse. His gut told him that Kanoa was telling the truth from the way he spoke without hesitation. He was also familiar with Kanoa's M.O. The young man may be violent but he never took him for a murderer before. Keeping the name Luka in his mind, Dan pretended he didn't catch the slip up. "If you let me go, I'll put a word in to the judge for your co-operation. You and I both know that could make all the difference when it comes to the judge handing down a minimum or a maximum sentence for your crimes.""

Kanoa said nothing as he stood still, calculating Dan's offer. If he let the detective go, he'd lose the money and he'd have to face the consequences that his accomplices would bestow on him and his sister. He was certain Sykes, Luka and Billy would not back down. They were in for the money, all the way. Then there was the crooked cop who had the power to put him away for good. The risks involved with letting the detective go was greater than keeping him alive for a couple more days. After that, he couldn't care less what happened to Dan Williams. He'd have his money and a one way ticket off the island. "No dice!" But even as the words left his mouth, something nagged at the back of his mind. A twinge of guilt.

Dan's heart sank as his bargaining chip slipped right through his fingers. He felt Kanoa release his hold and opened his mouth to try again but the Hawaiian man cut him off.

"Look, I ain't da one calling da shots here! As long as you don't cause us any trouble, someone will take you off our hands soon, _alive._ We were told not to lay a hand on you so chances are killing you wasn't part of his plans. Now, I don't know what dese plans are and I don't care. All I care about is getting da money and a one way ticket off dis island. Got dat, Williams?" Kanoa's voice took on a more serious tone that belied a hint of regret. His street-wise manner had evaporated and for the first time since Dan was brought there, he felt he may just get through to his abductor, provided time didn't rob him of his chances.

"Alright, Kanoa. Just remember, my deal is yours to take until you hand me over to whoever is paying you. Even if he doesn't kill me, you and everyone else who knows about my being here will be facing serious criminal charges. That's not a threat, it's a fact and you know it." Dan hoped Kanoa would take his word of advice and gain him the upper-hand. The young criminal could very well be the only chance Dan had of getting out of his predicament in one piece.

"Like I said, no dice, ya dig?" Kanoa was on the edge once more as he turned and left the way he came, leaving Dan to his speculations. Dan discovered his attempt at securing Kanoa's co-operation wasn't a complete failure. He found out a number of things about Kanoa and the attack on Chin's family. For one thing, Chin was not their primary target. In fact they weren't interested in Chin or his family. The Kellys were used as a distraction to trap him. Someone with enough money to use as insurance was paying Kanoa and at least two, maybe three other men to hold him prisoner. The question was, who? Dan ruled out Frank Harper as the top man. Not only was he in at a disadvantage financially but he had no power over Kanoa. Frank was not a born-leader and he certainly didn't have anything to offer that Kanoa would be interested in. Dan slid down onto the floor, grimacing as he did. His mind dredged up the names of possible suspects, who could be carrying a grudge against him, from cases he had worked on in recent months. The name Luka held no significance which probably meant he had no previous record or any crimes he did commit were not handled by Five-O. Another question sprang to mind. How did Kanoa know when and where he was going to be last night? He'd only known himself yesterday morning when Chin had asked him to take his family out to dinner to celebrate his wife's birthday. The conversation took place in the closed ward at Queen's hospital and no one else was present. There simply wasn't enough time for word to spread to the culprits. No one but the people in his unit knew and these were people he counted as his ohana. Except one. Their newest member who arrived from the mainland and joined the fold. A man who showed nothing short of animosity toward Dan from the moment they first met. Trevor Dawson.

_Could it be? Whatever he thinks of me or why, he is a cop. An experienced detective! _Dan shook the thought out of his mind. It was ludicrous to think that a cop of such high standing as Dawson would stoop so low as to commit such a crime and for what reason?_ What could he hope to gain from all this? It has to be someone else. Someone with a motive. Someone with money and a powerful influence to make Kanoa hesitate on a deal. Think. Think! _But no matter how many times Dan turned the cards Dawson's arrogant face was the ace of spades.


	40. Chapter 39

**_AN: _**_Mahalo to all my readers out there! Many thanks to my reviewers and those who added my story to their favorites list :-_**) **

_Special thanks goes to: _**  
><strong>

_ * "qdid" - for making me laugh, kaikua'ana!  
><em>

_ * "honu59" - for the advice, my friend!_**  
><strong>

**Chapter 39**

_(Edited by "Book 'em Again")_

The door to Steve McGarrett's office opened and Officer Ben Kokua entered, escorting a woman wearing a black dress.

"Please take a seat, Mrs. Harper." The head of Five-O motioned toward the empty seat in front of his desk then thanked the HPD officer who nodded and went to stand by the door. "Mrs Harper, I understand this has been a taxing day for you but there are some pressing questions I need to ask you." Steve began as he leaned forward in his seat, eyeing the grief-stricken mother in front of him.

"Mr. McGarrett, I have just lost the most important people in my life. What more do you want of me?" Mrs Harper demanded, her trembling voice barely above a whisper.

"Jane, please." Steve dropped the formalities in an attempt relieve some of the pressure. "Had you come to us when your husband had your daughter abducted, I wouldn't have to subject you to this. I'm sorry for your loss but I'm not sorry your husband is behind bars where he belongs. If it weren't for him, your daughter would still be alive today and two of my men's lives would not be in jeopardy. As it stands, Detective Chin Ho Kelly is lying in a hospital bed after his valiant attempts to save your daughter and bring her back to you. To make matters worse, his wife and young children were attacked in their home last night. My associate, Detective Dan Williams was taken at gun point by these intruders.

"Is it not enough that I have to carry this guilt with me for the rest of my life, Detective? I don't need you to remind what I should or shouldn't have done! Nothing is going to bring my little girl back! Why are you doing this?" Jane Harper's shrill voice bordered on hysterics and fresh tears welled in her bloodshot eyes.

"Jane, I'm going to be frank with you. There are some criminal charges that you'll have to answer for. Whether or not you assist us with our investigation, I cannot alter that but I'm not doing this to punish you or to judge you. It's too late for Annie, but it's not too late to save the life of an innocent man who is out there somewhere in need of urgent medical attention! I'm asking you to help us get to the bottom of this mess so that no more lives need to be lost" Steve tried to reiterate his point to the woman before him. The last thing he wanted to do was to cause her to have a nervous breakdown but time was running out for Danno. There was no telling how his detective was being treated in the hands of his captors. From the evidence left at the scene of the crime, there was no doubt in Steve's mind that Dan's life was in the hands of violent perpetrators. In his condition, every minute could be the difference between life and death.

"Jane? Will you help free yourself of this guilt by helping us save the life of one of our own?" Steve's tone softened as he watched the distraught woman tearing and twisting the sodden material of her handkerchief she held on her lap.

Finally, when the silence became unbearable, Jane looked up. "Alright." Drawing in a shuddering breath, Jane Harper spoke in as steady a voice she could muster.

"Thank you." Steve replied then reached across his desk and pressed the button on the recording device. "To your knowledge, did your husband have any connections with anyone who had a criminal past? Perhaps someone who has something to gain or who owes him a favor?" Steve questioned.

"N-No. He didn't have close friends, just acquaintances and people he associated with at the church. I can't say if any of them had a criminal record. They're decent folk with families or a prominent public standing." Jane replied as her fingers continued to fidget with the handkerchief.

"What about your husband's gambling past? Could he have met someone who maybe helped pay off a debt and owed him?"

"If anyone owed anything, it was always Frank who owed someone something. No one did favors for him because they knew he had nothing to offer in return and anything they had to give would never be enough for him. Mr. McGarrett, if you think my husband hired those men to take your detective against his will, you got it all wrong! Frank couldn't even afford to keep Annie in school. So why would anyone work for him? Even his own family have had enough of his exploits. They stopped wanting anything to do with us for years now." Jane stated in between sobs as she held the crumpled handkerchief up to her mouth.

"Thank you, Jane. You've been a great help." Steve stopped the recording device.

"Am I going to be arrested now?"

"Not today, Jane. Officer Kokua will take you home now. First thing on Monday morning, if you are not here of your own free will, one of my men will pick you up. You'll be taken through the booking process. The charge will be obstruction of justice . Until then, you'll be given time to grieve. I trust you won't leave town in the interim." Steve knew Jane was getting off lightly as far as her conviction was concerned but the woman would be living with her guilt for the rest of her life and that in itself was the worst kind of punishment.

"Thank you." Jane replied solemnly, dabbing at the moisture in her eyes with her rumpled handkerchief.

Steve looked past Jane's shoulders, at Ben Kokua and gave out his instructions to take the grieving mother home. The HPD Officer waited for Jane to rise from her seat then escorted her out of Steve's office just as the phone rang. Answering the call, Steve was met by Doc Bergman's voice.

"I've got good news Steve. The neurologist, Dr. Murphy, has cleared Chin of brain damage. His condition has improved considerably these last couple of days. He's been transferred out of ICU."

"I'm glad to hear that Doc!" Steve was grateful for the news; it was the best one he heard in days.

"I've also spoken with the psychiatrist, Dr Lewis. He says it will be a long road yet to recovering completely and counselling can take weeks or even months depending on how Chin responds. But at least he's out of danger." Bergman replied.

"Thanks, Doc. I'd like to see him, if he's awake. There's something I need to talk to him about." Steve declared.

"He's awake but visitation should still be limited."

"This won't take long, Doc." Steve reassured the gruff physician on the other line.

At Bergman's agreement, they ended the call. Steve grabbed his jacket, wincing from the ache in his shoulder, then briskly walked out the door.

_*** A L O H A ! ***_

After knocking on the door to Chin Ho Kelly's ward, Steve McGarrett entered the room and greeted the oriental detective and his wife, Lin.

"Steve, I was on my way to grab a coffee. Can I get you something?" Lin rose to her feet and walked toward the door.

"No, thank you, Lin, I won't be staying long." Steve smiled and stood aside to allow Lin out the door.

"How's it Chin?" Steve stood by the bed and eyed his detective. He was pleased to see that Chin was looking much improved. He was even propped up in a semi-sitting position whereas every other occasion, Chin could barely even keep his eyes open. The thick gauze that had covered the wound on his face had been replaced with a thinner, less obstructive dressing.

"I'm okay, Steve. I wish I could go home." Chin replied miserably.

"I know, Chin. The doctors say you're doing a lot better." Steve smiled.

"How're things at the office?" Chin cleared his throat and changed the subject.

"The usual. We have more work to get through than we have the hours to complete them." Steve casually replied.

"When you see Danny, can you thank him for me for taking Lin and the kids out last night?"

Steve's stomach lurched at the request as he realized that Lin had not told her husband what happened. "I'll do that, Chin. Listen, I've got to go. You take care of yourself." Steve decided to cut the visit short. He had a good idea why Lin kept the incident from Chin but he didn't feel it was right and he didn't think it was his place to discuss the matter with him.

"Thanks, Steve, for coming. I know you're busy. It means a lot that you still came." Chin smiled wanly and Steve nodded before turning away from him and walking out of the room.

As he walked toward the cafeteria, Steve was met by Lin who held two Styrofoam cups in her hand. He took her gently by the elbow and guided her off to the side of the corridor. "Lin, we need to talk."

"What is it, Steve?" Lin asked, her brow creasing worriedly.

"He has the right to know what happened, Lin. You know that."

"Steve, I-I can't! He's just getting better. If I tell him, I don't know what it'll do to him." Lin's pleading eyes begged for Steve's acceptance with her decision to keep her husband in the dark.

"If you don't tell him, Lin, he'll find out anyway and think what that'll do to him? I know it's going to be hard, but he'll take it easier coming from you than from anybody else." Steve placed both hands on either side of her shoulders and looked into her eyes, willing her to understand.

"I hope you're right, Steve. Any word on Danny?"

"No, not yet." Steve sighed heavily.

"You'll find him, Steve."

"Yeah, I hope it's sooner rather than later."

"I guess I better talk to Chin, now."

"You'll be fine and so will he." Steve let go of Lin's shoulders as she nodded and together they walked to her husband's room .

Steve held the door open as Lin entered the room then closed it behind her. She made her way to her husband's side and settled the cups on the bedside table. She could feel Chin's eyes studying her troubled features as she sat down on the edge of the bed and took her beloved's hand in hers.

"Is everything okay, honey?" Chin asked tentatively.

"Chin, there's something I have to tell you. Something I should've told you when I came in this morning. I pray for your forgiveness." Lin broke off as she tried to stifle a sob.

"Sweet heart, what is it? What's troubling you?" Chin shifted to sit higher up against the pillows. He reached out and stroked his wife's hair in an attempt to calm her.

"Three men broke into our home last night when we came back from the restaurant. They threw rocks through the windows and I thought-I thought…." Lin's trembling voice trailed off as more sobs racked through her.

"Are the children alright?" Chin's heart hammered in his chest and fear gripped him like a vice. As the question left his lips, he prayed his children were safe.

Lin nodded, unable to continue. She squeezed her eyes shut and tightened her grasp on her husband's finger.

"Was anybody hurt?"

Lin took a deep shuddering breath and opened her eyes. Tears cascaded down her face as she described the way the intruders took Alia outside and how Dan ran out after them but never came back. "They took him, Chin, they took him! I'm so sorry I did not tell you straight away!"

"It's alright, it's alright. You have nothing to be sorry for." Chin pushed himself off the pillows and pulled his wife into his arms, cooing her as she sobbed into his chest. He held her tightly and closed his eyes as his mind began to visualize the attack on his family and his friends. Though he was eternally thankful that his worst nightmare of losing a child did not become a reality, it tore him up inside to learn that Dan might lose his life because of his heroic deed.

_*** A L O H A ! ***_

Steve intercepted Bergman in the hallway on his way down to the front desk. "Doc, I need to ask you a question. It's about Danno."

"You're worried about his injuries." Doc's statement was confirmed by the pained look in Steve's eyes.

"Tell me, Doc, what are his chances, given his injuries?"

"To be honest, Steve, I don't know. It all depends on whether or not his spleen is ruptured and how badly. The bruising may cause him a great deal of discomfort but it won't kill him. If he has ruptured it, he could bleed to death."

"Worst case scenario, how long would he have?"

"It depends on the bleeding. He may have less than an hour to live if he haemorrhages or up to a couple of days if the bleeding is not severe," Doc detailed grimly.

"Thanks Doc. It doesn't leave us much time to find him." Steve cast his eyes down as hopelessness washed over him.

"I'm sorry, Steve."


	41. Chapter 40

_**AN: Apologies to my readers for the lengthy wait between updates on this story. Thank you for your patience and for reading :) Many thanks goes to my beta.**_

_**To the lovely lady who PMed me her comments on my story recently, mahalo.  
><strong>_

**Chapter 40**

_(Edited by "Book 'em Again")_

Standing inconspicuously behind a warehouse at Pier Eleven, Joey Kanoa checked his watch and cursed under his breath. The person he was scheduled to meet was a good twenty minutes late and his patience was slipping away. Just as he turned to walk back to the van, a familiar car pulled up before him. Stopping in his tracks, Kanoa waited until the driver of the dark sedan climbed out and walked toward him.

"It's about time!" Kanoa snapped at the man who was dressed in a crisp light grey suit.

"I took a risk coming here, so don't get smart with me, kid!" the man retorted, jabbing a finger at the young Hawaiian's chest.

"Listen, my bruddahs and I played your game long enough! We got da cop just like ya paid us to do. Now, how much longer are we gonna play sitter for dat pig?"

"You keep him there _until I say, _you got that? I'll pay you half the money now and the other half in a few days." Pulling out a thick envelope from his coat pocket the man handed it to Kanoa who took it from him greedily. "It's all there," the man added.

"It bettah be," Kanoa responded bluntly as he opened the envelope and pulled out one corner of the wad of notes inside. Satisfied, Kanoa shoved the money back in the envelope then stowed it in his jacket pocket. "Just so ya know, I don't think he gonna last much longer. He's sick. Something's wrong with him, so ya better pick him up real soon because I don't want a dead cop on my hands!"

The man in the grey suit reached his hands out and grabbed the Hawaiian by the collar of his jacket, glaring daggers at him. "What the hell did you and your buddies do?" he demanded.

Kanoa shook the man off him and stood back. "We did nothin'!" the younger man replied defensively.

The silver haired man cursed under his breath in a flustered manner _This is all I need! Danny boy getting sick just because he's gone all yellow. He'll ruin everything! _

"I'm telling you, Man, he don't look good!" Kanoa insisted in a voice that bordered on panic.

"Now you listen to me, Kid. You keep Williams alive a little while longer. Give him Tylenol if he looks sick. Maybe he's just coming down with something, or he's probably just weak around the knees. But I'm telling you now, if he dies by your hand or whatever is ailing him you can kiss those tickets and the money good bye," the man threatened in a low and menacing voice before he turned away and walked back to his car.

_***A L O H A ! ***_

It had been a good few hours since Kanoa paid Dan a visit. The door leading down to the basement creaked open and woke Dan from his restless sleep. He shifted and tried to pull himself into a sitting position, but the pain in his side throbbed fiercely and he lay back down. Closing his eyes, Dan took small slow breaths and shivered. The air had been stifling when he first woke up that morning, but now chills froze through his insides, causing him to shudder involuntarily. He could hear someone walking down the stairs, but something about those steps sounded strangely unfamiliar. They were unlike the heavy foot falls that normally filled his ears each time his captors paid him a visit. This time it was the creaking of the stairs that gave his visitor away. The soft clatter of something placed on the floor near him caused Dan to open his eyes. He blinked away the haziness and used his elbow to push himself off the floor. He lifted his head and saw a plateful of sandwiches and a plastic cup placed on the floor before him. A startled gasp followed by hurried steps made him jerk his head up and he saw a young woman with long dark hair running toward the stairs.

"Wait! Please, wait!" Dan called out to the retreating figure before she had the chance to take the stairs again.

The young woman stopped at the foot of the staircase and turned toward the man who called out to her. She gazed into the man's face and saw a flicker of recognition in his blue eyes.

"Lilani? Do you remember me? You don't have to be afraid. I just want to talk to you," Danny spoke softly and gave the young woman a small smile of encouragement. _Maybe I can't get through to Kanoa but maybe I can convince his sister to help me, somehow._

"I-I don't know you! Just leave me alone,_ please_!" Lilani replied with a tremble in her voice.

"No, wait, please! You _do_ know me!" Dan called out, but by the time the last words left his lips the girl was already running up the stairs, and he knew that there was nothing he could say to bring her back. Sighing, Dan dropped his chin to his chest, a feeling of hopelessness caving in on him.

_*** A L O H A ! ***_

As Trevor Dawson walked briskly into the cubicle that normally accommodated Dan Williams, he heard a voice call out his name. He stopped, turned on his heel and saw McGarrett walk out of his private office.

"Dawson. My office," the head of Five-O stated simply as he retrieved a file off Jenny's desk.

Rolling his eyes, Dawson felt the need to grind his teeth as he trudged out of the cubicle and headed toward the open doorway of Steve's office. Once inside Steve, gestured for him to close the door.

"What is it, Steve?" Dawson asked in a flustered tone.

Steve McGarrett stood behind his desk and studied the detective before him, "Where have you been? I've been trying to reach you for the last couple of hours."

"I was following a lead," Dawson answered with a shrug.

"Care to _clarify_ on what kind of lead?" Steve questioned as he looked Dawson in the eye. After their talk in his office earlier, Steve was hoping to quash any further suspicions and misgivings he had about Dawson but so far he was still waiting for a reason to trust him.

"Alright, I suppose you could say it was more of a hunch. I went through Kalakaua's statement again – the one where he says he witnessed a light colored, possibly white van taking off from the Kellys' home the night Williams was taken. Well, I remembered seeing a white van when those protestors were having a jazz of a time outside the Palace. It was parked nearby, and I saw one of them native Hawaiian kids get inside and drive off. He looked like trouble, you know, like many of his _kind_ I've seen around."

Steve cringed at hearing Dawson refer to the individual by his race in such a disrespectful context and tone. Biting back the temptation to point out Dawson's lack of respect, Steve pushed his comment aside with difficult. "There were several protestors over the course of a couple of days making some sort of noise to get attention. Not all of them were Hawaiian. Tell me, what makes you think one of the protestors was involved in Danny's abduction? What could they possibly hope to gain from it?"

"Like I said it's just a hunch. Besides, you heard that loud mouth going off about Williams! Anyway, I went over to the DMV and got a print out of anyone who has a white van registered under their name, then cross matched them to those with a record under their belt," Dawson explained, a little too smugly for Steve's liking.

"And?" Steve raised his brows and waited for Dawson to continue.

"I found several possible suspects. Here's a list I made so far. I'm still going through the record books," replied Dawson as he dug into the top pocket of his grey coat and pulled out his notebook. He flipped it open and tore out the relevant page which he slid across the desk.

"I guess it's a start," Steve sighed and picked up the page then pored over the names and brief details of ex-cons who owned a white van. _Not bad._

"Was there something else you wanted to see me about? I'd like to continue working on these names," Dawson replied.

"Go head, Dawson. Let me know as soon as you find anything and I'll secure us with a warrant," Steve excused the detective from his office and held out the piece of paper for him to collect as he rose to his feet.

"Will do, Steve," Dawson nodded then left Steve to his thoughts.

_Well, I can't fault him for doing something useful._ Steve turned to face the French windows and peered through the blinds. Dark grey clouds were forming in the distance. He wondered what it was that still troubled him greatly about Dawson. _He seems almost too helpful when it comes to finding Danno._ Steve's gut churned unpleasantly at the thought that Dawson had some kind of a hidden agenda. As much as he wanted an excuse to send him back to the mainland, he knew if he wanted to find Danny as quickly as possible, he was going to need all the man power he could get his hands on. If that meant placing his trust on an arrogant cop then so be it. He was not going to compromise Dan's life just because he disliked Dawson. No, he had to put aside his personal feelings at least until Dan was found. Time was ticking away like a bomb and left no room for reservations or hesitations in the call of duty. _Dawson and I both swore the same oath to protect the innocent. Danno is the innocent this time and it's our duty to save him. _


	42. Chapter 41

_**AN:** A dedication to all my readers...a post Easter treat! Enjoy...**  
><strong>_

**Chapter 41**

_(Edited By "Book 'em Again")_

The sound of the van door slamming shut brought Billy and Luka to their feet. The two young men had been sitting at the dining table playing cards. They walked out of the kitchen and headed down the short hallway toward the front door. Billy hurried to the windows. He drew the curtain aside just far enough to see Joey walking up the drive way.

"It's Joey, he's back!" The youngest of the two men clapped his hands together enthusiastically. _He must have the money! I really could use it for a fix!_

The door flew open and an annoyed Kanoa entered the house. He slammed the door shut behind him, causing the glass windows to vibrate.

"What's up, Man?" Luka asked quietly from where he stood, leaning against the wall with his arms folded.

"Dat damn haole cop! He won't take Williams off our hands. We only got half da money," Kanoa replied in exasperation.

"Hey, watch it with this haole business!" Billy interjected, taking offense to the racial slur. He brushed his fingers through his shock of blond hair and opened his mouth to say more.

"Shut up, Billy!" Kanoa snapped.

"How much longer are we keepin' him here?" Luka asked.

"A few days. He said - "

"Sykes is going to hit the roof!" Billy interjected once more.

"I've had just about enough of ya, mouthing off, Kid! You're only here because you're Sykes' cuz, so just shut your mouth!" Kanoa yelled, as he moved toward Billy who stepped away from the towering figure.

"Hey take it easy, Bruddah," Luka walked over to Kanoa, and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Did ya get da money?"

Kanoa shrugged Luka's hand off him and reached into jacket pocket, pulling out an envelope. He opened it and took out the the wad of notes from inside, counting out each man's share.

"Where's Lilani?" Kanoa demanded, as he pocketed the cash.

Both Luka and Billy exchanged disinterested looks and shrugged.

A noise from the hallway diverted the attention of all three men as they turned and saw a young Hawaiian woman emerge from the door leading down to the basement.

"What were ya doin' down dere, kaikaina?" Kanoa asked, louder than he intended.

"N-nothing!" Lilani replied, shaking her head.

"Why don't ya both get back to whatever ya were doin' before, huh? We'll discuss da deal later. I need to talk to my sistah," Kanoa gave Billy and Luka a cold look, and the duo took the hint as they headed back to the kitchen to continue their card game.

"Lilani, come here a minute." Kanoa led his sister to the living room, and perched himself on the edge of the sofa arm. "What were ya doin' down in dat basement?" he asked in a softer voice.

"I was just giving the haole something to eat. He's not an animal, Joey! I know who he is," Lilani replied, her confidence lifting.

"Great, just great. Understand something little sistah, you are not to go down to see dat pig….dat man anymore,"

Lilani folded her arms and glared at her brother. "Joey, he's really sick and he's gonna die if he doesn't see a doctor soon." She paused and took a breath, before continuing in a lower voice, "I don't like your friends, especially Gerry. He gives me the creeps. I don't want to stay in this house with them any longer. You said it was only going to be for a couple of days, but they've been here for over a week now!"

"Ya know I don't like to argue with ya but I can't turn back on a deal like dis. Just hang in dere a few more days."

"Please, don't ask me to wait! I can't do this anymore! I've missed three appointments at the clinic already, and being cooped up in this place is driving me crazy! I'm feeling tight again and I can't…" Lilani began to pace in front of her brother and rubbed her arms, as if she were feeling chilled. Her voice cracked as she started to cry.

"Please tell me ya haven't….Lilani tell me ya didn't get hooked on dat stuff again!" Kanoa jumped to his feet and grasped Lilani by the shoulders, gazing into her eyes to seek out the truth behind them.

"No I haven't! How could I get a hold of any, when I've been stuck in this place? But I'll tell you now, I need it!"

"No, no ya don't!"

"Yes I do!" Lilani sobbed and Kanoa drew her into his arms. He held her trembling form against his, trying to provide a wall of protection around her. His sister meant everything to him, and all he wanted to do was get enough money to leave the island and give them both a fresh start. He hated the cops for treating Lilani like a common criminal, just because she was at the wrong place at the wrong time and suffering from a drug addiction. He hated Honolulu for the reminders of his imperfections and for what it did to his kaikaina. If he could get away and make it to the mainland, no one would know him or Lilani. They could live a different life. One where he could get a steady job and his sister could return to her studies and make something of herself.

_What am I gonna do? I can't back out of dis!. Da crooked Haole I can deal with. Luka, Billy and Sykes would want da rest of da money and dey'll do anything to get it. But if I go through with it and Williams doesn't make it den Lilani will never be free. She'll be on da run like da rest of us. _

* * *

><p>The phone rang and brought Steve McGarrett out of his reverie. He turned away from the lanai and placed his coffee mug on the table before picking up the receiver. "McGarrett."<p>

"It's Chin. Any word on Danny?"

The voice on the other line was certainly not one Steve had expected to hear. In a way he was relieved to hear it. The oriental detective's voice sounded stronger than it had been when they last spoke. "No, not yet but we're working on finding him."

"I wish I could be there to help," Chin replied sadly.

"So do I, but we both know that's not possible."

"How's the shoulder?" Chin asked, changing tact.

"Better," Steve lied. In truth he started taking an extra dosage of pain killers. His restless sleep on the sofa in his office did not help. _Now's not the time to think about me. "_How are you?"

"Alright. Lin's picking up the kids. She'll be back later with some home cooked dinner."

"That's great news. I'd come see you but…"

"Find _him_, Steve and bring him back," Chin cut in.

"Believe me, Chin I'll do everything in my power to get Danno back. As for you, you need to rest," Steve replied gently.

Chin could be heard sighing in resignation and disappointment on the other end before replying in a strained voice, "Please, call me the minute you hear something or find anything."

"I will. In the meantime, take it easy." Steve ended the call, and then sat down behind his desk. He picked up the list of names that Dawson gave to him and studied it, hoping to find a connection. So far nothing stood out. _What am I not seeing? There's got to be someone here with a personal vendetta. It just doesn't make sense. No one on this list has any reason to take Danno. But somebody out there does._


	43. Chapter 42

**_AN: _**_This chapter is a little treat to all those who reviewed or PMed me regarding Danny's predicament. I hope you'll all enjoy what I have in store...this is just the beginning!_**_  
><em>**

**Chapter 42**

_(* Edited by "Book em Again")_

The Hawaiian walked down the steps leading into the basement that housed his prisoner. When he reached the bottom of the stairs, Joey Kanoa sought Dan Williams where he lay manacled by the ankle. He knelt down beside the cop who had his eyes shut, and placed the glass of water down next to him.

"Hey, wake up. I wanna talk to ya," Kanoa barked.

Startled out of a fitful sleep, Dan jolted to wakefulness. He blinked several times to clear the haziness that obscured his vision.

"Look, I'm ready to propose a deal," Kanoa began.

"A deal?"

Noticing the confusion that was written on the detective's face, Kanoa sighed then picked up the glass of water and offered it to him.

Dan shifted onto one elbow and with a shaky hand he accepted the glass from Kanoa. His throat was parched and he felt heat radiating throughout his body. He took several gulps before Kanoa retrieved the half empty glass. Feeling slightly revived, Dan looked up into the Hawaiian's face and nodded as comprehension dawned on him. "I'm listening."

"Say I turn ya lose, I want your word dat da cops will give me and my kaikaina time to leave dis island before ya make your move."

"Joey, you know I can't do that. I can give a good word to the judge about you and your sister but that's all I can offer. If you tell us who put you up to this that may count as turning State's evidence. Think about it. It could make a lot of difference to your case and your sister's," Dan calmly explained. He watched Kanoa's stance relaxed and prayed he said the right words to win him his freedom.

The young Hawaiian placed the glass on the floor then rose to his feet and began to pace in front of Dan, his head bowed down, deep in thought. _What kind of a bargain is dat? Damn it! Think, Man, think. What can I hope to gain by surrendering myself and Lilani? She is not going to be locked away, no way! _

Taking a deep breath, Kanoa turned and faced Dan who had managed to sit up and was leaning his back against the wall, eyeing him, cautiously. "Do ya realize how hard I've worked to keep Lilani clean? No, I'm not dragging her into dis. She didn't even know we had ya until last night. All she knew was dat I had some plans to get enough money for a fresh start. Look, if I cut ya lose, you'll have to do bettah dan dat!" Kanoa hissed agitatedly.

Dan sensed his opportunity slipping. He knew if he didn't convince Kanoa to release him and soon, he wasn't sure he would survive whatever the mastermind behind his abduction had planned for him. Right now all they were doing was dancing in circles and Dan needed Kanoa to come to a decision and accept the consequences because he may not be given another chance. Summoning up what courage he had left in his heart, Dan took a deep breath and replied in a firm voice, "I'm not the judge or juror. I am not going to fill your head with empty promises. I'm being straight with you. Time is running out and I'm in no condition to argue. If you're going to consider my offer, you better decide fast, because if a dead body is all that Five-O gets back, then it's your word against the law. And what good will that do your sister?" His heart hammered in his chest as he waited with baited breath on what Kanoa's answer would entail.

* * *

><p>Steve ran his hand over his face and closed the folder on his desk. Fatigue was taking its toll on him and he fought to keep his concentration intact. His head pounded with a fierce headache and his shoulder twinged uncomfortably. When the intercom buzzed, the head of Five-O almost jumped out of his seat as he hit the switch. Jenny's voice filtered through the speakers informing him that Duke was ready to see him.<p>

"Thanks, Jenny. Send him in."

The silver haired HPD sergeant entered the office with a file in his hands.

"Steve, I've got the ballistics report back. They confirmed the slug we found at Chin's belonged to a .32 Calibre semi-automatic," Duke Lukela informed the top cop who sat behind the desk.

"Good. I'm still waiting on Che to get back to me on those prints. At least we have something to go on." Steve gave Duke a small smile with his response. He tried to sound hopeful, though he didn't feel they were progressing fast enough.

"Anything else I can do for you?"

"Actually, yes. I need you to pull the books on these names and check if any of them have a registration for a .32 semi-automatic." Steve passed Duke the notes he had been perusing earlier before continuing, "If I'm not in when you return, tell Jenny to leave the list on my desk. I may be out of the office for the rest of the afternoon." Steve's instructions were accompanied by a heavy sigh. It pained him that he had to leave the office to work on another case, but the call of duty demanded he make certain sacrifices. The workload piling on his desk was not getting any smaller, the longer he neglected it. The badge came with responsibilities that he couldn't ignore. Although the investigation surrounding Annie Harper's death and its possible connection to Dan's abduction, took precedent, he knew he couldn't abandon the rest of Hawaii for the sake of one missing detective. _Such was the life of a cop_, Steve mused, darkly. It was a path that he and Dan had chosen and Steve couldn't see himself anywhere else. There wasn't a day he regretted assuming the position as head detective of Five-O and he prayed that day would never arrive.

"I'll have it on your desk as soon as I can," Duke replied, more in a tone of reassurance rather than confidence. Steve appreciated the gesture all the same. He thanked the HPD Sergeant and waited until he left before opening his drawer and pulling out the small clear bottle of pain killers.

* * *

><p>Kanoa ran his hands through his hair and let out a flustered breath. <em>Da cop's not making it easy! But I know he ain't lyin'. <em>For the first time in his life, Kanoa found himself in a position where he felt he could trust the words of a cop. The only problem he faced was how to allow Dan to escape without the others finding out. Once the detective was gone, he knew they would be too busy to get as far away from there as possible to care where he and Lilani went. After all, the initial payment had already been split equally among them and he had given them no indication of turning them in. Therefore it would be every man for himself. The more he thought about it the more confident Kanoa was in making his decision. "Alright, you've got yourself a deal. I can't do anything right now but da boys will be watching a game tonight. I'll have to make it look like one of dem left dat door unlocked. Ya might get a visit from Sykes. Just pretend you're out like a light or he'll start on ya and it looks like you've had enough. Once dat door is unlocked you're on your own, ya hear? Da door leads out into da main hall. You'll see da front door to your right. Lilani's pick-up is on the drive-way. I'll leave her keys in da glove compartment."

"Thank you. What you're doing takes guts and I won't forget it," Dan replied, grateful for Kanoa's willingness to turn the tables around and attempt to set things right in his sister's name.

Kanoa nodded then reached into his pocket and pulled out a set of keys. He dropped to one knee and unlocked the manacle securing Dan's ankle. "I'll plant dis in Billy's pocket. He's a dumb, good for nothing kid. Big mouth, no brains," Kanoa let out a dry laugh then stood up and shot Dan a dark look as he warned him, "Don't try to escape before I give ya da signal. You pull anything before den and I'll shoot you myself! Is dat clear?"

"Crystal."

Without another word they parted ways, with Kanoa retreating back up the stairs and disappearing out the door. Dan sat back, leaning his head against the wall. _This was it._ His chance to escape and he was not going to blow it for his sake and Lilani's.


	44. Chapter 43

**_AN: Many thanks again to all my readers from around the globe for reading. Special thanks to those who had time leave me reviews - I appreciate your feedback. I've managed to insert line breaks in this chapter using the site's editing tool - something that I was not able to use before. _****  
><strong>

**Chapter 43**

_(*Edited by "Book 'em Again")_

The auburn haired secretary had just finished typing up a document for her boss when the phone rang."Hawaii Five-O," Jenny greeted in her usual manner.

"Get me Trevor Dawson, will you?" The voice demanded heatedly.

"May I ask, to whom will he be speaking, sir?" Jenny maintained her professional standard, even though she felt like hanging up on the rude speaker.

"Never you mind! Just put him through," the man raised his voice to a near bellow and Jenny moved the phone away from her ear, frowning.

"One moment, I'll see if he's available," Jenny replied as a string of curses filled her ear. She hit Dawson's line number and informed him of the strange caller. She noted a hint of uneasiness in Dawson's response as he paused for a moment before he finally told her to put the caller through.

* * *

><p>Trevor Dawson had his suspicions on who the caller could be and the thought did not bring him any pleasure. <em>I told him not to call me here, the dumb coconut!<em>

"Dawson,"

"You listen to me, you lousy cop! We had a deal. We got Williams like we said we would. You have twenty-four hours to get him off our hands, you hear?" There was no mistaking the voice belonged to Gerry Sykes.

Dawson peered out of his cubicle to make sure no one was nearby. He saw Jenny at her desk with her head down in her paperwork. Livid and frustrated, it was with a tremendous effort that Dawson managed to keep his voice low enough from piercing through the walls of the cubicle, "Don't you threaten me, you son of a bitch! The deal was to keep him there until I'm ready to take him off your hands. As far as I'm concerned, I made the deal with Kanoa not with you, so whatever problems you have with our business transaction you take it up with him! You got that?"

"_No, you listen!_ I don't take orders from Kanoa, from you or from anyone! You get that pig off our hands by tomorrow night or I'll send his body back to McGarrett with your _business card_ rammed down his stinkin' throat!" Sykes roared in anger and defiance before slamming down the receiver.

Dawson fought the urge to hurl the phone across the room and settled for placing the receiver back in its cradle harder than was needed. Sykes was causing a big problem in his plans which meant that he would need to make an adjustment; the kind of adjustment which required him to take down four men and silence them for good. _Well, it was always going to end up this way, just not as soon as I planned it to be._

* * *

><p>As nightfall closed in over Honolulu, Dan Williams lay in wait in his usual spot by the wall of the gloomy basement, in a house that was unfamiliar to him. His mind went over the plan of action for that night. A part of him feared he would not get away unnoticed by any of the three men who would be in the house when he made his escape. Another part of him, however, was determined to get away as soon as Kanoa gave him the signal so he could get to Steve. Each movement was becoming increasingly painful and clumsy. Just walking to and from the grimy bathroom was a task in itself as he felt himself slowing down in his weakened state. Now as the time drew near to his chance at freedom, Dan started to feel anxiety creeping through him. Would he have the strength to move swiftly and quietly out of the house, unseen? The question repeated itself over and over until he silently berated himself for letting fear and doubts gnaw at his insides like an illness that was ready to take control of him. He couldn't afford to lose focus or allow his courage to slip away. He closed his eyes and tried to relax his tensed muscles as he continued the seemingly endless wait.<p>

* * *

><p>Jenny Sherman slowly tidied her desk and made sure all the necessary paperwork was filed away in the appropriate places. It was past her usual time to leave the office, but Steve had requested that she wait for Duke to return with an important file. She assured him that she would place it on his desk. Her own worries for Dan's safety and the dedication she had for her job was reason enough for her to stay back as late as needs be. She noted that Dawson had been in and out of his office frequently that afternoon, without leaving her any messages of where he was or when to expect him back should Steve be looking for him. Under normal circumstances, she knew that the person acting as Steve's right-hand man was more than capable of accepting documents from HPD, however, she felt everything about Dawson was not deemed as normal circumstances. It wasn't a simple matter of dislike for the man in question but a matter of trust. She didn't trust him and she knew Steve well enough to believe that if he had trusted Dawson he would have asked him to pick up the file at HPD and not have Duke make the trips after hours.<p>

Lost in thought, Jenny's frame of mind was brought back to the real world as the outer door of Five-O's main office opened and Duke entered. He walked up to her desk at a brisk pace and greeted her. After handing over the file, they bade each other goodnight and Duke headed out the door. Clutching the file tightly to her chest, Jenny walked into Steve's office and placed the folder on his desk before turning off the lights and locking the door after her. She placed the key in her purse and grabbed her coat.

"Love, get me a refill, will you?" Dawson intercepted Jenny as she began to walk toward the door. He held out the empty mug in front of her face, causing her to stop abruptly in her tracks.

"Why didn't you ask me before?" Shaking her head, Jenny didn't bother hiding her annoyance.

"If you like your job, Sherman, I suggest you be a good girl and do as I ask. I've had a long day of interviewing possible witnesses and trying damn hard to help Steve with any leads to find Danny, so excuse me if sitting behind your desk all day long has taken its toll on you! Obviously you don't give damn that people like Steve, Danny and I put our necks on the line, day in, day out. All I ask is a cup of coffee. Is that too much of a chore for you?" Dawson snapped at the stunned secretary.

Jenny stood, speechless, as Dawson's eyes glared at her angrily. Never had she ever been spoken to in that manner before today, by _anyone_. Too stunned to form a retort, Jenny nodded and answered in a low voice, "I'll get you your coffee." She turned back to her desk and placed her coat and purse on her chair. Hot bile started to rise up her oesophagus. _Obviously you don't give damn that people like Steve, Danny and I put our necks on the line, day in, day out. _Dawson's words returned to her and she was hurt by them. Her eyes stung and moisture clouded her vision but she avoided reaching up to wipe them with her hands. She didn't want to give him the satisfaction of seeing the damage he inflicted. Though she knew his words were far from the truth, Jenny was reminded of the dangers that the detectives faced each day they were out there, keeping the islands safe. It was because of those very dangers that Chin was in hospital and Danny was missing with Steve working desperately to find him. She cared deeply for each of them and to have Dawson, say otherwise, hurt more than anything else he could've said to her.

* * *

><p>Dawson waited until the secretary was out of sight. He snatched her bag from the chair and rummaged through it until he found the keys to Steve's office. He needed to look at the file that Duke had brought back. He had eaves-dropped on the conversation between Duke and Steve before Jenny returned to her desk earlier that day. He wondered just what Duke found out about the gun registrations. He knew Joey Kanoa had a .32 semi-automatic which was registered in his father's name. Kanoa's father had left the gun with his son when he left his family. Dawson had already dug up the young Hawaiian's past before approaching him with the deal. If his father's name was on that list, Dawson knew he had to make his move before Steve got to Kanoa first and ruined everything. The time was ticking and the stakes were higher than he imagined they would be.<p> 


	45. Chapter 44

_**AN: A big thank you goes to all my wonderful readers for continuing to follow this story. Special thanks to those who were able to leave me reviews - your feedback is greatly appreciated. Finally, I'd like to thank my beta. For those who are interested, I have made a couple of updates to my profile recently :-)  
><strong>_

**Chapter 44**

_(*Edited by "Book 'em Again")_

Five-O's no-nonsense detective walked brusquely into HPD Headquarters. After showering and changing into some fresh clothes, Steve had reluctantly planned on getting a couple of hours of sleep when a phone call from Kono Kalakaua ignited a spark of hope. The Hawaiian detective revealed he'd just picked up the results of the prints found at the Kelly home from the lab. The news loosened some of the knots in Steve McGarrett's strained muscles. He couldn't begin to be thankful of the overtime hours that Che Fong and his crew had spent to work on the evidence.

It didn't take long for the sight of Kono's optimistic face to fill Steve with a renewed sense of faith. "Kono, what have you got?" Steve cut straight to the chase.

"Che lifted some real good ones, Boss. One of da crooks left a bloody thumb print on one of da rocks he threw through da window. Looks like he cut himself on one of da jagged edges. No prints were found in da house but he got a few from da back gate. Good thing two of da guys didn't wear gloves," Kono informed the lead detective with determination and enthusiasm lighting his eyes.

"Good. Have you pulled the files based on these prints?" Steve asked anxiously, his sense of urgency rising.

"Sure did. I got plenty of help from Duke and Ben," Kono replied as he handed Steve two sets of files.

Taking the files from Kono, Steve opened them one by one, studying the pictures and the information they disclosed. "Joseph Kanoa; age twenty-three. Arrested for assaulting a police officer a year ago. William Samuel Johnson; eighteen. Juvenile record stretches a mile long, I see," Steve read through the names and records aloud.

"Kanoa's prints were da ones dat were found on da gate."

"Which means we could have our gunman," Steve concluded Kono's deductions. "According to Alia's account, Danno was forced to the gate by a second masked man and that was the direction where the shot came from. Kono, I want an all-points bulletin on Kanoa and Johnson. Meet me at Kanoa's address in thirty minutes. I need to see Chief Dann and organize two units to pick up Johnson," Steve issued his instructions before heading off to the Chief of HPD's office. The fatigue that wore him down the last couple of days was instantly forgotten as the thought of finding Dan alive took precedent over his own well-being.

* * *

><p>The petite secretary quietly re-entered the Five-O suite, holding a steaming mug of coffee in her hand. With a heavy heart she started for her desk where she had left Trevor Dawson waiting. The china almost fell from her grip and her mouth hung open as she watched the contemptible detective leaving their boss's office, locking the door after him then dropping the key back into her purse on the desk. Her initial shock quickly evolved to anger and the sickening feeling that her privacy and trust had been violated. <em>Who does he think he is?<em> Clearing her throat audibly, Jenny stood, glaring at the silver haired man behind her desk.

"See, that wasn't so hard, was it?" Dawson leered with a well-placed smirk on his face. Ignoring the secretary's infuriated expression, he walked out from behind her desk, clutching a file in his hand.

"How_ dare_ you? You _deliberately_ sent me for coffee so you could steal that file out of Steve's office!" Jenny's temper flared up before she could stop herself.

"You know what, Sherman? I don't want your stinking coffee anymore," Dawson retorted. As he brushed past her, he hissed a vulgar remark in her ear and slapped her behind with his free hand.

Jenny gasped in revulsion and wheeled around as she emptied the hot contents of the mug all over the front of Dawson's crisp grey suit. Red in the face, Jenny stood her ground as she watched the loathsome detective's features contorting into rage. For a fleeting moment she thought he would strike her and she braced herself.

"Feisty one, aren't you? It's late and I wouldn't want anything to happen to you on your way home. Thanks for the coffee, love," Dawson sneered as the words left his mouth in a low and threatening manner. Wiping his dripping hand on his jacket, he continued out the door.

Shaking her head to clear it, Jenny was torn between calling Steve immediately or allowing her boss the much needed rest and reporting Dawson's behaviour first thing in the morning. She thought about Kono, but rejected the idea of informing him for she knew the normally gentle Hawaiian had a hidden temper and with his nerves already on edge, she dared not risk getting him into trouble. Duke Lukela's name entered her mind. Placing the mug on her desk, Jenny reached into the box of tissues on her desk and wiped the coffee residue off her hands, before picking up her phone. Flipping through the address book beside the phone, she looked up Duke's private home line.

* * *

><p>The sounds of a heated argument travelled down to the basement and filled Dan's ears as he sat leaning against the cool wall. Through the pounding headache, his mind failed to grasp the topic of the debate taking place. The wound in his hand was throbbing fiercely. Though it was too dark to make a visual assessment, he could feel the bandage wrapped crudely around his hand was becoming saturated. He couldn't tell whether it was from sweating profusely or if the bleeding had started again. Exhaustion caused his aching eyes to droop but he shook his head and blinked rapidly to ward off sleep<em>. Can't fall asleep. Must stay awake. Any moment now. <em> Dan willed himself to stay alert and counted down the minutes in his head. He hoped that Kanoa would go through with allowing him to escape and not back down out of panic or greed.

When eventually the quarrel dissipated, Dan could hear his heart beating faster and harder. He noted that the volume of the TV had increased and the voices that were filled with anger moments before erupted into enthusiastic cheers as the men's attentions were evidently diverted by the game. _Come on, Kanoa! _Dan thought anxiously. Sure enough, no sooner had the thought entered his mind, a noise caused him to jerk his head up toward the top of the stairs ahead of him. The door creaked open, permitting a shaft of light to filter through. Kanoa's face peered down at the young detective from the top of the stairs. He gestured to Dan that it was time for him to make his move. He flicked on the light switch before disappearing from view. Two overhanging bulbs afforded enough light for Dan to see his way out of his imprisonment, but not bright enough to travel up to the hallway.

The moment the door was shut, Dan removed the manacle which hung unfastened around his ankle. His aching ribs protested against the sudden movement but he gritted his teeth and using the wall for support, slowly clambered to his feet. As chills racked through his body, he shivered involuntarily. Barely able to keep his head up and his breathing under control, Dan edged his way toward the staircase. _This is it,_ he thought, nervously. Carefully planting one foot after the other on each step, he climbed the stairs leading up to freedom. Holding on to the banister with his uninjured hand, he tried not to panic whenever he heard loud voices and footsteps nearby. Once he reached the top of the stairs, Dan took a breath and closed his clammy fingers around the door knob. With a twist of the wrist, he pushed the door and opened it a fraction, revealing what looked to be a hallway swathed in darkness. As he pushed the door open wider, he poked his head through the gap and took a good look around. So far, Kanoa was good on his word as he could see that to his right was a door which the Hawaiian had drilled into him was the way out of the house. Not wanting to take any risks than those deemed necessary, Dan switched off the lights and stepped out into the hallway. To his left, the bright display of the television screen provided him with barely adequate light to make his way to the front door.

Not wasting any more time, Dan didn't wait for his eyes to adjust to the dimness. He inched his way along the wall using the door as a beacon. With his eyes glued straight ahead, he didn't see a low table stood against the wall in front of him. Dan's knees connected with the obstructing furniture. Biting back a gasp, he froze in his tracks. Perspiration coated his face as he cursed inwardly for his clumsiness. When he could hear no footsteps approaching, he stepped away from the wall and skirted around the table. He slowly released a breath he'd been holding and continued toward the door which was only a few feet away. As he used his trembling fingers to feel his way and to stop the world from spinning out of control, he met a door frame. Thinking nothing of it, Dan kept walking when a figure stepped out from the doorway to his right. His bloodshot Pacific blue eyes widened as he came face to face with the man Kanoa had warned him about. From the man's bulk and the smell of stale tobacco mixed with liquor, Dan was certain this could only be Sykes.


	46. Chapter 45

**_AN: A big thank you, as always, to my readers for following my story. Please note this chapter is rather dark and was inspired by the film "Ransom", starring Mel Gibson. _****  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 45<strong>

_(*Edited by my buddy, "Book 'em Again")_

Dan's quick reflexes and survival instincts kicked in and, before the intoxicated Sykes could so much as raise his arms, the young detective shot his fist forward. The blow connected with the large man's jaw, catching him by surprise. His eyes rolled up inside his head and he fell back, hitting the floor hard. Dan braced himself for Sykes' companions to come to his aid but by chance the game erupted in loud cheers and masked the noise the big man made as he hit the ground. Stepping over the body, Dan moved forward until he reached the front door. True to his word, Kanoa left the door unlocked as Dan turned the knob and pulled it open. He stepped out on to the front porch and eased the door shut behind him before searching the driveway for the pick-up truck that would be his getaway vehicle. Leaning on the banister as a wave of dizziness passed over him, Dan's eyes caught the pick-up in his sights. Filled with determination and hope, the young detective hurried down the porch steps and toward the vehicle.

When he reached the truck, Dan wasted no time in looking around him. His fingers latched onto the door handle but, a split second before he was given the chance to open the door, he was pushed forcefully against the pick-up. A hand reached around his head and covered his nose and mouth with a wad of material. Dan recognized the smell of chloroform immediately. Through the pick-up's driver's side window, Dan tried to make out the reflection of the figure who tried to subdue him but his eyes were beginning to lose focus. As the chloroform started to take full effect, he drove his elbow back as hard as he could into his captor's ribs issuing a grunt. In his weakened condition, Dan was outmatched for strength and with the chloroform quickly working its way into his system, his hopes were dissipating. With one last vain effort, he threw back his head and twisted his body to one side in an attempt to make his attacker lose his balance. All that he succeeded in accomplishing was aggravating his captor whose grappling hold on him increased in ferocity.

Agony ripped through the injuries in Dan's left side and his pain-filled gasps resulted in the further inhalation of the chloroform vapour. The fight for freedom ended when he lost consciousness and was allowed to crumple unceremoniously to the ground.

* * *

><p>Kneeling down beside the unconscious form of Dan Williams, Trevor Dawson checked the downed man's pulse. Satisfied that Dan's heart was still beating, he straightened up, rubbing the soreness in his ribs absentmindedly. <em>Don't know what the hell you were doing out here or how you got past those guys butyou better play dead, Danny boy if you know what's good for you. <em>Reaching into his jacket, Dawson pulled out his revolver, checked the chamber was fully loaded, and then approached the front door of the house with caution. He realized that there was one positive thing that came with Dan's presence, and that was the very possibility that those in the house had their attention riveted elsewhere. _That'll make it easier for me. _It also meant that the front door was unlocked, giving him easy access into the house, unnoticed by the occupants. Armed with his service revolver and the element of surprise, Dawson smirked to himself, feeling more confident about the execution of his plan than he had been on his drive to the house.

When he reached the porch, Dawson drew back the hammer of his pistol and then opened the door, slowly and carefully. The raucous sound of laughter filled his ears as he stepped over the threshold, his gun at the ready. The flickering light from up ahead and the blaring sports commentary told him the thugs he hired were watching a thrilling match on TV. A long shadow on the ground caught his eye. He looked down and his grey eyes fell on the large form of Sykes. _I'm impressed, Danny boy, taking out a guy twice your weight_. No sooner did the thought enter his mind, a problem presented itself to him. He wasn't sure how long Sykes would be unconscious for. He didn't want to risk shooting him then and there. He also couldn't very well hit the man again for good measure because if he didn't wake up, that'll warrant unwanted questions during the investigation. It wasn't Williams' style to over-do it and Dawson didn't want any complications to what should be a straight forward rescue attempt. If he ended Sykes' life a moment too soon, it would not only ruin his plans of heroism but would land him behind bars for a very long time. Making a quick and calculated decision, Dawson stepped over the prone figure and continued to walk down the dark hallway toward the light emanating from the television screen.

* * *

><p>The Five-O secretary allowed the telephone to ring several more times before hanging up once more. Biting down on her lower lip, Jenny was faced with a choice. She couldn't get a hold of Duke Lukela, but she didn't want to disturb Steve. <em>No, it can wait.<em> The decision was made, though something gnawed at her, even though she couldn't quite place what it was. _I'm just being over sensitive. I let that creep get to me that's all. But what was he doing with that file? Stop it! Just calm down, go home and come in early, explain it all to Steve over some coffee in the morning. _Sighing heavily, Jenny gathered her coat and purse, switched off the lights and left the office, locking the door behind her.

* * *

><p>It was over in less than a minute. Crimson beads ran down one wall like tear drops of pain and suffering. Broken glass scattered the carpet, remnants of the destruction that tore away tainted souls from their damaged shells. Silence echoed off the stained walls and a veil of darkness concealed the macabre scene.<p>

Under cover of darkness, a shadow crept out the back door, and disappeared into the night unbeknownst by Detective Trevor Dawson, who stood amidst the carnage, breathing heavily, his gun hung loosely by his side.


	47. Chapter 46

_**AN: To my readers:**_

_**Wow, I can't believe how much time has lapsed since I last updated this story. **_

_**Real life has played a significant role in the delay and as much as I would like to say that I can promise regular updates from now on, I'm afraid that I can't. I know that I've probably disappointed many of you with postings that are fewer and far in between in the last year or so and for that I do apologize. I just hope that I can make it up to you with future offerings. **_

_**Mahalo for the support and encouragement you've given me from the day I first started posting on this site. You're the reason that I am here :-)**_

_**Special thanks goes to the very talented "Book 'em Again" for beta reading this chapter and for always believing in me no matter what.  
><strong>_

_**And to "honu59" - Thank you for your endless support and confidence...you are an absolute gem.**_

_**Tanith**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 46<strong>

Taking in the macabre scene, McGarrett's eyes followed the trail of blood smeared along the carpet which led to another body covered in a white sheet. Crimson stains had marked the material almost as soon as it had been draped over the victim. His heart pounded as his mind transported him back to the office at HPD where he took the telephone call that had him bolting to his Mercury and tearing down the main highway. The very same call led him to the secluded farm house that had now become a crime scene.

"Steve? Steve?" a familiar voice pulled the top cop back to the present.

Turning to face Duke Lukela, Steve was unable to hide the worry edging into his voice. "How's Danny?"

"The paramedics are loading him into the ambulance. They said his vitals are stable but they can't say how badly he's hurt. He's still unconscious," the silver haired HPD sergeant replied gravely.

Steve nodded solemnly. "Okay. And Dawson?"

"He took a bullet to the arm and looks a little shaken up. They're taking him in with Danny to Queens."

Steve nodded and sighed heavily. "I want everything in this place tagged and bagged and every print lifted. I'll be at the hospital if you need me."

"I'll get right on it. Che is on his way and he'll be bringing along his best men," Duke said then paused before continuing, "I'm just glad we got Danny back, alive."

"Me too, Duke. Me too." Steve took one last look at the scene that revealed nothing short of a blood bath, before making his way out of the house.

_What happened? How did things get this far? _

As question after question presented themselves in his train of thought, Steve approached the gurney bearing Trevor Dawson who sat up, groggily, leaning against the pillows. Steve motioned for the ambulance attendants to allow him a moment to speak with the injured man before they loaded him into the back of the ambulance.

"How's Danny Boy?" Dawson asked weakly.

Steve's answer was accompanied with a question of his own. "Unconscious, but in good hands. What happened?"

"I followed a hunch and got lucky," Dawson laughed croakily.

"There are four dead bodies inside that house! I don't have time to play games. I want straight answers, Dawson!" Steve retorted icily. After what he had just seen inside the house, the last thing Steve needed was Dawson's sarcasm distorting the facts.

"Alright, I'm sorry, I guess I'm just a little shook up. I mean, I just blasted away four guys in there but what was I supposed to do? They were all panicking and they were going to kill Williams. If I didn't pull the trigger first, I'd be the one bagged up and you'll be scraping up what was left of Danny Boy with a shovel."

Frowning and biting back a reprimand, Steve proceeded to question the detective, "How did you know that this was the place where they kept Danny?"

Dawson exhaled heavily before diving into an explanation."I matched up one of the names I got from the DMV records with the file Duke dropped off at your office. Kanoa's father has a .32 calibre semi-automatic registered under his name. The kanaka kid's been staying at his grandmother's place since he was evicted by the landlady at that crummy apartment he lived in. With his record, and the fact this place is pretty secluded, I figured I hit the jackpot."

"Why didn't you contact me or call for back-up?" Steve demanded.

"Look, I wasn't planning on staging a one-man rescue mission. I was only going to stake out the place, in case I was wrong. When I pulled up, I saw Williams stagger out of the house before he collapsed. There was no time to call for back-up! What's with the interrogation, Steve? I just saved your boy scout's head and got myself shot for it! I figured you would at least show some gratitude. You're making it sound like _I'm _the criminal here," Dawson shot back defensively.

Before Steve could respond, the medics insisted he step aside so they could transport their patient to the hospital. Steve reluctantly complied and the silver haired detective lay back against the pillows with his eyes closed as the medics loaded him into the ambulance. The doors slammed shut and the two ambulances rolled out of the driveway. Steve hurried into his Mercury and followed closely behind them.

* * *

><p>With every fiber of her being trembling, Lilani frantically knocked on the apartment door, while her head turned from side to side as her eyes continued to scan the dark, narrow and empty hallway. The hour was late and though the logical part of her mind reassured her that her best friend was only delayed in answering the door because she could still be asleep, Lilani couldn't slow the racing of her pulse nor could she steady her breathing. She stood panting as the door opened, revealing a Hawaiian woman, aged in her mid-twenties and dressed in her robe. The confusion on the woman's face shifted to concern as she took in the appearance of her friend.<p>

"He's….he's dead, Kalia! He killed him. He killed him!" Lilani cried out before her friend had a chance to ask what was wrong.

Kalia quickly took a hold of Lilani's arm then pulled her inside the apartment before locking the door. "Who killed who? Lilani, you're not making sense! I thought you said you were clean."

"I'm clean! I swear it! He killed Joey. Oh, God, he killed him!" Lilani broke into hysterics. Tears of grief and fear poured down her face.

"Calm down! Who killed Joey? What's going on?" Kalia grasped Lilani firmly by her shoulders, drawing her closer and peered into her ashen, tear streaked face.

"_A cop!_ A cop…he sh…shot them. They're all dead! Joey…he didn't have a chance and I ran. _I ran!_ I should've helped him." Lilani broke down into Kalia's arms.

Kalia held the distraught girl, stroking her back gently and speaking words of comfort in an attempt to calm her down. Her mind was a whirlwind of unspoken thoughts. It had been over two weeks since she last heard from Lilani and she had been worried that her friend had gone back to her old ways as a drug addict. What Lilani had just told her was unthinkable but she also knew the younger woman well enough to know that she was not a liar. If Lilani said she was clean then she believed her. As for a cop killing Joey, and possibly others, she didn't know what to make of it. One thing was for sure: her friend was scared half to death.

* * *

><p>Standing in one of the many corridors of Queens Hospital, Steve clenched his fists tightly as he listened to the crusty physician's diagnoses of his two injured men.<p>

"Dawson's been taken into surgery to remove the bullet from his arm. Our main concerns are nerve damage and blood loss. We're not sure if an artery was nicked."

Steve nodded then asked in a sullen tone, "What about Danno?"

"I'm waiting on x-rays and his blood-work results to come through to determine if his spleen has ruptured. There's rigidity to his abdominal muscles and swelling on his left side which indicates trauma. He's also burning up with a high temperature. Until I get the results back, I won't know if the fever is caused by the infection from the wound to his hand or if he has internal injuries that will require emergency surgery," Bergman replied.

"Doc, what can you tell me about the injuries he sustained during his abduction?" Steve prodded. While his greatest concern was the extent of Dan's injuries and his recovery from them, he also needed to know whether there was an attempt on his life. There were far too many questions surrounding Dan's abduction and his rescue that needed to be answered.

"He has a deep gash to the palm of his left hand which he has attempted to wrap himself but it's going to need to be cleaned out and stitched. I can't say how he received that wound. He also has a concussion from a blow to the back of the head and there are a few fresh bruises to his ribs and a nasty one to his lower back. It's possible he may have re-fractured a couple of ribs but I won't know for sure until I see the x-rays. Steve, it may be hours until I have more to tell you about Danny or Dawson. Why don't you get some rest and I'll call you as soon as I know more," Doc said sympathetically as he noted the dark circles around McGarrett's eyes.

"Alright, Doc. There's somewhere I need to go but the moment you have something to tell me on their conditions…"

"You'll be the first to know, Steve," Doc finished with a reassuring smile.

"Thanks, Doc." Steve turned and briskly walked toward the exit. There was only one place in his mind that he intended to go to next and that was the crime scene. Something troubled him deeply about the events that transpired that night and he hoped his return would shed some light on the matter. Although he was thankful for Danny's safe return, he couldn't help but feel that perhaps the Dawson's act of heroism had come at a higher price than was necessary. While the identities of two of the deceased were yet to be checked against the record books, Steve was having trouble accepting that Kanoa and Johnson were capable of committing murder which posed a question on why Dawson had opened fire and ultimately killed both young men. _Did he give them the option of surrendering? Could their deaths have been avoided? Was the threat to Danno's life the reason behind Dawson's actions?_


	48. Chapter 47

_**AN: I just wanted to thank ALL my readers for continuing to follow this story and for the support I received. To those who were able to find the time to review or send me a PM, mahalo - your encouragement and kindness are always appreciated.**_

_**Special thanks goes to "Book' em Again" for editing this chapter.**_

_**Tanith2011**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 47<strong>

Ducking beneath the tape that sealed the entrance to the farm house and preserved the crime scene, Steve switched on the light and walked inside. The forensic crew had already left for the night, having gathered all the evidence they could for the time being. The head of Five-O knew they would return in the morning to search the grounds for more clues but something drew him back here and, until he found out what it was, he was sure he wasn't going to be able to go to sleep. Slowly, he walked over to the chalked outline of where one of the deceased had lain. He remembered the man was lying on his back when he was found. Steve studied the wall closest to where the body would have been and noticed that the blood splatters formed patterns rather close to the floor instead of higher up if the victim was standing. _Was the man on his feet when he was shot or was he already on the ground? _Steve took out his notebook and jotted down a few notes before moving toward the next area of interest – the living room. This was where three of the men were shot and killed. Steve tried to place himself in Dawson's shoes from the moment he entered the house to the shootout but something just didn't sit right. He decided he needed to retrace Dawson's footsteps and stepped outside of the house again. After retrieving a flashlight from his car, Steve shone the beam on the drive way then up to the porch. There were no visible signs of a struggle that had taken place or any traces of blood which ruled out that the shooting began outside, yet why did this trouble him so much? Then Dawson's words returned to him, clearly: _I saw Williams stagger out of the house before he collapsed._

Steve realized what it was that nagged at him. _Why did Dawson go into the house when he found Danny outside? Why didn't he call for help? _These were just a couple of questions he needed answers to and the only person who could tell him exactly what happened was Dawson. Recognizing there was nothing else he could do, Steve took one last look inside the house before he called it a night. He knew he would have to wait until morning before he could see Five-O's newest recruit in the hopes to shed some light on the carnage that had taken place.

* * *

><p>A light knock on the door caught the attention of Chin Ho Kelly who lay resting after a nurse had delivered a glass of water and his medication.<p>

"How's it, Bruddah?" Kono Kalakaua greeted his friend as he walked into the room. He held the door open and moved to one side as the young nurse exited.

"Mahalo," the nurse thanked the Hawaiian man who gave her a shy smile.

Closing the door after the nurse, Kono reached Chin's bedside in just two strides, positively beaming and bursting to tell Chin that Danny was found and that he would be alright.

"I could use some good news," Chin replied in a hopeful tone as he pushed himself up against the pillows. He had been praying that Steve and Kono would find a lead in their search for Dan to bring him home safely and from the look on Kono's face, he wondered if they had found something concrete.

"Dey found Danny! He's pretty beat up but Doc says he gonna make it," Kono announced.

Chin needed a moment to process the news before relief washed over him and a smile spread across his face. "Where is he?"

"Downstairs in recovery."

"Is Steve…?"

"He was here when dey brought Danny in but dere was some place he needed to be."

Feeling stronger both physically and mentally than he had been in days, Chin started to push the covers off him and climb out of bed when Kono placed a hand on his shoulder, pushing him back down.

"I have to see him," Chin insisted.

"I know, Bruddah. We'll go together but first, I bettah get Doc. No way ya gonna be _walking_ outta dis room." Kono flashed Chin a grin then hurried from the room.

* * *

><p>Accompanied by an orderly, Kono slowly pushed the wheel chair bearing Chin toward Dan's room. Bergman had anticipated that Chin would not want to wait until morning to see Dan and had already prepared for such a request. His only requirement was a promise that Kono would bring Chin back to his room after their agreed time had lapsed.<p>

"Chin. Kono. It's so good to see you both," Dan mumbled weakly. He wanted to sit up and take a good look at his friends but he couldn't even lift his head an inch off the pillow. Every part of him felt heavy and even the slightest of movement required tremendous effort.

Chin peered into Dan's face and tried to determine if he was really alright then his thoughts turned to Alia and how Dan had risked his life to save his family. "What you did, Danny, for my famiy, I'll never forget it. Thank you."

"Alia? Is she alright? He said…" Dan paused to lick his parched lips and take a swallow. "He said he didn't shoot her."

Chin's mind was filling up with many unspoken questions but he knew now was not the time to ask them. He noted that Dan could barely keep his eyes open and the last thing he wanted to do was interrogate him. The questions could wait. For now he just needed Dan to know that he was immensely grateful for what he did that night when his family was attacked. "She's going to be okay. She wasn't hurt."

Dan closed his eyes then forced them open again but his vision was blurring. Though he felt at ease that Alia was safe and unharmed, Dan also thought back to his captors and how Kanoa and his sister had helped him. The memory of his attempted escape ended when the last thing he recalled was reaching the pick-up truck, and then everything went black. _What happened? Did I make it into the pick-up? Did I drive away or did something go wrong?_ Dan's attempts to remember ended when his eyes could no longer stay open.

"Danny?" Chin called out quietly. When it became apparent that no response was forthcoming, he turned his head and looked up at Kono.

The Hawaiian detective finally took his eyes away from Dan and placed a supporting hand on Chin's shoulder. "Bettah go back now. Looks like he sleeping."

Chin nodded with a sigh and allowed Kono to take him back to his room, where they knew Doc would be waiting. While the visitation to Dan's room was short lived, both men were relieved to see their companion. They each said a silent prayer of thanks for their friend's safe return as they headed into the elevator.

* * *

><p>After taking a quick shower, Steve's telephone rang and he knew it was Bergman even before the crusty doctor greeted him.<p>

"How are they, Doc?" Steve asked, unable to mask the exhaustion from his voice.

"You'll be pleased to know that Dawson just came out of surgery and will make a full recovery. Fortunately there were no nerve damage but he did lose a substantial amount of blood and needed a transfusion. He's under sedation and will be out like a light until tomorrow."

"Thanks, Doc. And Danno?"

"Serious but stable. His spleen is pretty badly inflamed. We've started him on antibiotics to help fight the infection but if the swelling gets any worse we won't have any other choice but to have it surgically removed. We're keeping him closely monitored."

Steve closed his eyes and prayed that Danny would fight off the infection. "What about his other injuries?"

"His ribs will take a few weeks to heal. No new fractures but his already cracked ribs were aggravated and he'll be pretty sore. The concussion, while it's a mild one, is also something we'll be keeping an eye on over the next twenty-four hours - standard procedure," Bergman continued.

"I appreciate all you've done, Doc."

"Just doing my job, Steve. Your men are in good hands. It's time I head on home. You best get some sleep too. It's late and I know you'll be up early waking my patients."

"Yeah, it's been a long day. I'm just glad to have Danno back. Good night, Doc." Once Steve had ended the call, he said a silent prayer of thanks then retired to his room. Getting into his pyjamas became a painful task when the pain in his shoulder re-awakened, reminding him that he was still on the road to recovery himself. He sat on the edge of the bed, made sure the alarm was set and then carefully eased himself down on the mattress. His head had barely hit the pillow when sleep claimed him.


	49. Chapter 48

_**AN: I'd like to thank all my readers who have followed this story and been waiting ever-so-patiently for updates. I've had a difficult couple of years with a lot of changes going on in my life as well as losing someone in my family earlier this year. Things are just starting to come together for me now thanks to my family and friends who have given me the strength and courage to not lose sight of hope and new beginnings. **_

**_*Beta read by the talented "Book 'em Again"_**

Chapter 48

Early the next morning, Steve McGarrett shaved, showered and got dressed, ready to make his way over to the hospital before returning to the Iolani Palace. With no time to make his own coffee, he picked up a take-out cup from a street vendor on the way to Queens. The drive gave him time to think about the questions he needed answers for and from whom. With three men down and the caseload piling up, he couldn't afford any more dead end leads. The Governor was surely going to expect a progress report any day now and as the head of Hawaii's elite law enforcement unit, Steve knew the responsibility rested on his shoulders to ensure that he was on top of all those cases that warranted his attention. While some men would crumble under the stress that came with the territory, the pressure only amplified the top cop's tenacity to fulfil his duty and bring about justice to the islands he swore to protect.

Once he parked his LTD in the parking lot, McGarrett's long strides took him into the hospital lobby where he curtly greeted the young, pretty receptionist at the front desk. She smiled politely, checked her patient listing and informed the detective that she was under explicit instructions from Dr. Bergman that visitations for Williams were restricted to no more than ten minutes at a time.

McGarrett held back a retort, not wanting to cast the blame on the messenger and nodded. "Thank you, I understand." He then asked for directions to Trevor Dawson's room and informed the young lady that he would be seeing him after he saw Williams.

Thanking the receptionist, Steve briskly made his way over to the recovery room of his second-in-command.

A nurse had just finished checking in on Williams charts and held the door open for the tall detective to walk through.

"Steve?" Dan greeted weakly.

"How's it Danno?" Steve pulled up a chair and sat down beside the bed.

"Lousy but at least I'm alive," Dan quipped lightly, suppressing a wince.

"Are you in pain?" Steve asked worriedly.

"I'm okay. Nurse said she'll be back soon to give me something. It's not that bad," Dan downplayed how he really felt with a lie that he was sure Steve would catch, but hoped he'd accept as the truth.

While McGarrett was not fooled by Dan's denial that he was more or less fine, he could see it in detective's eyes that all he wanted for now was a distraction from his discomforts. "Can you tell me what happened when those men took you? Did you recognize them?" he questioned urgently.

Dan straightened his head and looked up at the ceiling, grateful that Steve wasn't going to make an issue and hassle the nurses. With a sigh, he thought back to the time when he was taken at Chin Ho's house. The brutal attack on the Kelly family was not something he could easily forget, particularly when he had believed for days during his abduction that Alia may have been terribly injured. With as much detail as he could piece together, Dan relayed the events that enfolded that night and during the course of his captivity while Steve drew out his note book and pen.

Steve's brow furrowed when Dan tried to explain how Joey Kanoa had helped devise his escape. He couldn't understand what had gone wrong.

"I don't know what happened. The last thing I remember was getting to that pick-up then nothing; just a blur," Dan concluded, failing to hide the frustration from his voice.

A knock on the door was followed by the same nurse that had left Dan's room some thirty minutes ago. A look of disapproval crossed over her stern features. "Mr. McGarrett, I really must ask you to leave. Mr. Williams needs his rest. Dr. Bergman has specifically instructed that visitation is restricted to ten minutes with his patient!"

"I understand that, Miss, but I am in the middle of a police investigation and Mr. Williams is assisting me with my enquiries. Please, this is very important. Just five more minutes, please?" Steve reigned in his mounting temper as he negotiated with the nurse.

"Please, just a few more minutes?" Dan pleaded.

With a sigh, the nurse relented. "Oh, alright! Just a few more minutes. When I return, I don't want to hear any more arguments from either of you. Is that clear?"

Dan gave the woman a smile of appreciation.

Returning the smile, the nurse turned to McGarrett and glowered at him before leaving them alone once more.

"Charming," Steve commented under his breath. "Danno, you mentioned that there was a girl at the house. Lilani. Kanoa's sister?" he pursued.

"Yeah, she was real messed up. Withdrawals. She's an addict," Dan supplied. "Steve, what happened when you found me? Did those men get arrested? Was Lilani with them?" Now it was Dan's turn to search for answers.

"I didn't find you. Dawson did," Steve revealed.

A look of surprise showed on Dan's face but he quickly tried to conceal it with a frown. "Then what happened?"

"I'm not really sure. A struggle appeared to have broken out and Dawson was shot," Steve carefully explained.

"Is he alright?" Dan asked automatically.

"Yeah, he took a bullet in the arm. He'll live."

"Kanoa? Did he and the others take off?"

Steve took a moment before answering. "They're dead. All of them."

"What?!" Dan blurted. He tried to sit up but a painful spasm in his side stopped him. Biting back a groan, he squeezed his eyes shut.

Steve leant forward and placed a firm hand on his protégé's shoulder. "Danno?"

"I'm okay. I just don't understand. It wasn't supposed to be like this. Kanoa's not a killer, Steve."

"I'm still trying to piece it all together." Steve sat back in his seat. "Where was the girl all this time?"

"Last I remember she was still in the house. I don't know where exactly but…she wouldn't hurt a fly!" Dan defended.

"She's missing. For all we know, she got out sometime before or during the shootout. We need to find her. She could be the missing piece to this whole mess," Steve acknowledged.

"Shoot-out? Are you saying that Dawson raided the place on his own!" Dan said incredulously.

"That's what I'm trying to find out, but I wanted to hear it from you first."

Another knock on the door meant that visitation was well and truly over. Not wanting to be on the receiving end of Bergman's tirade later on, Steve rose to his feet.

"I'll come by tomorrow. You did well, Danno. Now get some rest." Steve squeezed Dan's shoulder just as the nurse entered, hands on her hips.

"Keep me posted on the case. Call me if you hear anything on the girl," Dan called out as Steve was ushered out of the room.

"Will do, Danno!" Steve replied before mumbling to the irate nurse, "Alright, I'm leaving." Closing the door behind him, Steve checked his watch then promptly took the corridor leading to the elevator. Dan's answers posed more questions than he had bargained for which only served to send shooting pains into his skull. Now, not only did they have four dead bodies on their hands but a missing witness and a rogue detective setting himself up to be a one man hero. One thing was for certain, however, Dawson had a lot to answer for. The elevator doors opened and McGarrett stepped out with a purpose in his stride.

Dawson's room was the second one from the end of the hallway and Steve had little trouble finding it. He peered through the rectangular glass panel. When he saw that the man within was propped up against the pillows with a breakfast tray across his lap, he rapped his knuckles on the door then turned the knob and walked inside before the occupant invited him in.

"Steve!" Dawson greeted in surprise.

"How's the arm, Dawson?" Steve returned the greeting, closing the door after him.

"Starting to hurt like hell. Been waiting for the damn nurse to give me a shot or something. And they call this a hospital. You know back on the mainland, they sue places like this for negligence," Dawson complained irritably.

Steve began to pace, barely paying any attention to the detective's criticisms on the standards of the hospital. "What the hell happened last night?"

"Come on, Steve! Can we not do this right now? I can't concentrate on anything but my arm. Where is that damn nurse?" Dawson protested, cradling his arm.

"Maybe this'll keep your mind off the pain," McGarrett shot back. "I don't have time to waste. I need to know what went on at that house. Four men were killed and a girl is missing!"

"Girl? What're you talking about? What girl?"

"Joey Kanoa's sister. She was at that house. Danno saw her before he tried to escape."

Dawson visibly paled at the thought of a loose end he'd left behind. He knew he had to think of a reasonable excuse for his reaction, fast. "Oh my God. I hope she didn't get in the line of fire. Everything happened so fast. I don't remember seeing a girl. Steve, what if I shot her and she's out there, hurt?"

Steve looked Dawson in the eye and rebuked him for his actions, "You should have thought of that first before you walked in there and engaged in a shoot-out! Your actions are inexcusable and they came with consequences."

"Look, I'm sorry. All I wanted to do was get Danny out of there and bring justice. I had no idea what I was up against and I panicked. I wasn't thinking straight when I walked in there. I didn't want for anyone to get killed! Not all the lights were on at the time and I was in unfamiliar territory. I was outnumbered four to one. What was I supposed to do? Let them shoot me? It was too late to run. They had me cornered."

"You should've called for back-up! What I don't understand is, why did you even go into the house in the first place when Danno was already outside?" Steve demanded heatedly.

"I had a choice to make. I could have taken Danny out of there and God forgive me if I left behind another poor victim to die in that house or I could go in and make sure nobody else was being held against their will. Believe me, it wasn't an easy choice, but I believe I made the right one."

"Did you, Dawson?" Steve prodded dubiously.

"Yes.. I had no way of knowing if Danny was the only hostage they had. For all I knew, Kanoa could be keeping his grandmother tied up in there." Dawson persisted in defending his actions. "By the time back-up arrived, she could be dead. I had to secure the area."

Somewhere within Steve, an eruption of volcanic magnitude threatened to push its way to the surface. He could believe a rookie cop making such foolish misconceptions but for a seasoned detective, he had expected more. Much more. He was starting to suspect that either Dawson really was an incompetent cop or he was concealing the truth under the guise of some kind of a hero complex. He was more inclined to suspect the latter, though it gnawed at his insides that he couldn't place his finger on what it was that Dawson was trying to hide and why. His thoughts were soon interrupted when a knock on the door was followed by a nurse entering the room, carrying a tray of medication and a glass of water.

"Well, honey, it's about time!" Dawson snapped reproachfully.

Steve noted the nurse was younger than the one tending to Danny's care. She flinched at Dawson's attitude, apologizing for the delay and for interrupting. Steve figured she was new and felt sorry for her.

"It's alright, luv. I was just leaving," Steve reassured the young nurse before directing his next words at Dawson, "We aren't done yet. I'll send someone around to collect a formal statement from you soon."

Dawson ignored Steve's last comment. He watched him exit the room then vented his anger out at the nurse. "Just give me something for the pain and leave!"

"Mr. Dawson, the doctor needs me to check your charts…" the nurse patiently started to explain, but she was cut off by the patient.

"What are you, deaf?"

"Very well, I'll come back in a few minutes. But for now, please take these.. They're for the pain," the nurse timidly instructed, placing the small tray on the bedside table.

Under the nurse's watchful eye, Dawson picked up the pain relief medication from the plastic holder then popped them in his mouth. Flushing the pills down with some water, he waved the nurse away then lay back against the pillows and sighed heavily.

The young nurse picked up the small tray and the larger one from the patient's lap then departed the room quietly.

Staring out the window, Dawson's thoughts raced as he recalled the important revelation that Steve had just made. _So there was a girl. Lilani. A witness. Damn, stupid girl gonna mess up everything!_


End file.
